Anti Keyblade Master
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: nobodies and heartless are back. Sora and the gang are on top of it. but what happens when anti Sora decides it's time to wreck some havoc? will Kairi and Riku be able to save Sora? or will he lose his heart and become a full heartless? bad at summaries!
1. The summoning

Anti-Keyblade Master

HEY! Angel here and this is my first fan fic ever. i accept all flames, reviews and any advice since i'm a newbie at this stuff.

Summary: Takes place right as the second Kingdom Hearts ends. But I am ignoring the preview. Sora, Riku and Kairi head out to Radient Garden to see Leon and the gang. But when they get there, heartless and nobodies start apearing and attacking again. When the gang goes to fight, something happens to Sora, Anti-Sora makes an appearance. Sora starts to lose control more and more. And with each time he loses control, Anti stays out longer and it gets harder to hold him back. Will he be able to beat the darkness in his heart? Or will he be eaten by darkness?

FYI: plz don't yell at me for torturing Sora you Sora fan girls you! I'm one too! (more of a Riku fan girl though hehe!) I just thought that this would be a very good story. And since there are hardly any ones that involve Anti-Sora, (if know any i'd REALLY like to know) I wanted to make one myself.

Enough of my ramblings! ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: never ever ever will own Kingdom Hearts, 'less a miracle happens. otherwise, i don't own it.

**Chapter 1 The Summoning**

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shinning, birds were singing, and two boys were trying to kill each other with giant keys. Wait, WHAT?!

As a matter of fact, Riku and Sora were sparing on their usually spot by the Paopu tree like they had done before all of this carp had started. From afar it would in fact seem that they were trying to kill each other, but if you got a closer look, without getting in the cross fire of course, you could hear that they were teasing each other and were actually having alot of fun.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sora yelled as Riku hit him with a Dark Aura.

"Hey! I thought we agreed that you weren't allowed to use what little dark powers you had left, Riku!" Sora shot.

"But that was when I thought that you still sucked and I could bet you without even really trying!" Riku shot back.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"More of insult really." a mischievous grin came across Riku's face as he said that.

"You ass hole!" and with that Sora started to move very fast attacking Riku at every turn. He changed direction every time Riku tried to hit him. His grin had faded and was now on Sora.

"You see! This is what I mean! You've gotten to damn you good you cocky basturd!" and with that, Sora kicked him in the gut, HARD. Riku fell to the ground with The Way To Dawn disappearing. Sora then dismissed his Kingdom Key and offered his hand to Riku how took it once he was able to stop wincing in pain.

"You ok?" Sora asked.

"Ya. Nothing can keep me down for long!" Riku said with his grin returning.

Sora started to walk to the badly bent tree and jumped and jumped over it and stood in front while Riku sat on it, (like at the end of KH2). They just stayed like that starting into the sun set when all of a sudden,

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled as she came running across the bridge huffing and puffing. she stopped and leaned on her knees to catch her breath.

"Hey Kai! What's up?" Sora asked.

As Kairi stopped breathing heavily, she handed Sora the bottle that was in her hand. Sora looked at it and immediately saw the kings symbol on the letter inside the bottle.

"From the King?" as he asked this he opened the bottle, took it out, and he Riku and Kairi all read it together.

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_I hope this letter finds it's way to you three safely. Leon and the gang from Radient Garden wanted to have a little get together to celebrate the defeat of Organization XIII. That's all there is to it. Two days after you receive this letter is when the party is. You can get there via the Gummi ship that I left you three. Hope to see you soon!_

_King Micky_

"Well," Sora said, "do you really think that it is just a party and that they don't really need us to save the worlds, AGAIN?" he asked, emphasizing the 'again'.

"I don't think so." Kairi stated. "It's to soon for anything to come up just yet. You guys DID just kick Xemnas' ass just the other day, right?"

"Ya. You're right, Kai." Riku added. "It's defiantly just some kind of party. So, do you guys wanna go?"

"Naturally! It sounds like fun as long as no heartless or nobodies show up!" Sora stated.

"Plus I wanna see the gang again." Kairi stated.

"Alright it's settled, we leave for Radient Garden in 3 days!" Riku said. And with that the sun was just about gone and the three friends went home to get ready for the party.

And with that chapter 1 comes to a close. Sorry if it's to short. That just seemed like a really good place to end without making the chapter to flippen long. If the party idea sounds to lame, o well. It will get better.

O! By the way, if anybody knows of or reads/watches Bleach, I'm gonna be making a certain refeance from that. Not telling which though. But if you think about it, it's fairly clear what it is. And for the none Bleach fans, 1) read/watch Bleach! It rocks! and 2) you'll just have to wait and find out. I will make it clear when that happens. Which I hope is soon.

Feed back PLEASE! want to know if this sucked or was good. Can't make it the way you want without knowing. so help me with this! Thx in advanced!

-Angel


	2. The Warning

HEY! Angel here again! I had to wait 2 days before I could post so I figured I'd get some kind of writing done in the time I had to wait. So while I wait and type, you don't have to wait for the updates as long! Speaking of updates, they should be pretty fast since I pretty much have an empty schedule, I can type way more often! Hooray for my empty life!! Anyway, enjoy chappie 2!\

Disclaimer: me no own KH 1 or 2!

**Chapter 2: The Warning**

"_He he he! Well __**master,**__ enjoying a nice sleep are we? You should enjoy them while they last! 'Cause once I decided that I want some fun, you'll __**never**__ get a moments rest until I'm through with you! Which by my calculations, should be either never or after you've been through enough hell that I'm satisfied! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

He woke up in a cold sweat. _What in the hell was __**that**__about?!_

Fearing that that dream or whatever that was would come again, he decided it was time to get his ass out of bed and start the day.

It was a new day on Destiny Islands. Sora, Riku and Kairi were all packing and getting ready for their trip to Radient Garden the next day. After they all finished, they met at the beach on the island.

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran to his two best friends on the beach. By now it was about 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Sora you lazy bum! Where have you been all day? Me and Riku finished packing this morning!" Kairi stated.

"Well maybe you did but I sure as hell didn't!" Riku said with a chuckle. "Like Sora I slept in. Not as late of course. Seriously Sora! You sleep so late I think that you've died in your sleep or something!"

Sora gave Riku a death glare for that.

"Hey! It's not like I'm the only 15 year old that likes to sleep till noon ya know!" Sora shot back.

"Enough!" Kairi shouted. They quieted down instantly. "Now that that's settled, what are we going to do after the party? Come back here and not see the gang till were needed again?"

"I don't know, Kai." Sora said. "We may stay for another day or two after, and we might visit them eventually. Who knows? We'll find out when we find out." As usually, even his plans were completely and utterly laid back. Typically Sora.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Riku agreed.

"Fine! We'll do it your way! Humph! Well, can you guys at least tell me what were gonna do about lunch at least?" Kairi said with a hint of anger in her voice.

They then decided to catch some fish and eat that. Riku and Sora started to argue over who had the bigger fish, and it ended up in a keybalade fight, AGAIN! Kairi put a stop to the fight right away. Using her own keyblade. By then the sun was about to set.

"Alright, tomorrow we leave for Radient Garden!" the keyblade master shouted.

"Sora, go to bed early. I want to leave by nine o'clock." Riku ordered.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I CAN'T GET UP THAT EARY!"

"Well, you'll just have to deal!" Sora was about to charge him again, when Kairi spoke up.

"Sora you could just sleep on the ship."

"That could work." He said as he stood over Riku, blade over his head about to hit him.

"_Back again I see. It's like your begging me to torture you! If you want me to, then just call upon your blade. We'll have great fun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"SORA!! GET THE HELL OUT OF BED YOU LAZY ASS!" and with that, his eyes shot open.

"'Yawn' clam down Riku. What time is it?" the half asleep boy asked.

"8:45. We're leaving as soon as you get your sleep ass down stairs. Now come on already!"

Sora was tempted to kick his butt with his key, but something in him stopped him. It was his heart. Just before he could summon his blade, his heart sent a jolt of pain that made him fall to the floor, cringing in pain while holding onto his chest.

"SORA!" Riku cried out as soon as he saw Sora fall. By now he was breathing heavily. Riku ran to his side.

"Sora, what the hell's wrong?!" he asked sounding very worried.

The pain died out almost as soon as it came. Sora was slowly getting up with help from Riku.

"I'm fine. I'll meet you downstairs." He said while pushing Riku out the door. But he grabbed the door frame just as he came to it.

"O no you don't! Your telling me what the hell that was or I'm not leaving!"

"Fine then you can watch me change."

"Uh, uh. Never mind! I'll meet you at the front door. Then you can explain what just happened. And you WILL!" with that Riku ran downstairs before Sora had a chance to respond. Afraid to see his best friend naked.

"I would tell you, Riku, if I knew what the hell that was myself."

The two boys were walking to the docks in silence. Riku was waiting for Sora to explain why he what had happened to him. And Sora was trying to avoid the subject all together. However, Riku wasn't about to give up.

"So, what happened to you back there?" he finally asked. Sora signed. Knowing how stubborn Riku was, he knew he was trapped.

"I don't know. I tried to summon the keyblade to smack you for waking me up, but as soon as I tried, my heart started to hurt, badly. Like it was tell me not to do that for some reason."

"That's weird. Well we better tell the Ki" Sora cut him off.

"No! You're not telling anyone about this! Not the King, not Leon, Merlin, ANYONE!"

"Not even Kairi?"

"Especially not Kairi." He said firmly. "It's nothing really."

Riku signed in defeat. He didn't' want Sora to be mad at him. But he also didn't want Sora to have to suffer. He was going to tell the King no matter what Sora said. He would just have to be sneaky about it.

"You completely and utterly sure about this?"

"Yes."

As their conversation ended, they reached the ship. Kairi was already waiting. They said their hellos and got into the ship. Riku decided to drive so Sora could go back to sleep. And rest from whatever was bothering him. Sora had no arguments and darted for the bedrooms. Kairi took the navigation. They took off right away.

"Radient Garden here we come." Sora muttered just before falling asleep.

End of chappie 2! I had hopped they would end up in Radient Garden by the end, but I just kept typing what came into my head and this popped out.

FYI: the Bleach reference has happened! Yay! Just so you know, I wasn't trying to hid it. Don't worry. Action coming soon. Things will be made clear to all none Bleach fans soon enough as to what is happening to Sora. O! and just a warning to all flamers: I did in fact say that flames are welcome, but I don't ones saying that my writing is shit or something. And some flames made be answered in my authors notes. Hehe! Being mean to mean flames is fun!

FEED BACK PLZ!!-Angel


	3. Unexpected Guest

Angel here again! Here is the ever glorious chapter 3! I don't have much to say so I'll let you guys get right into the story.

Disclaimer: still don't own kingdom hearts.

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests**

_Well well well. Looks who's back again. Did you enjoy the little warning you got. When I take over, I don't want just one person to see, I want as many as possible to see. Plus, that means more hearts! Once you've even taken one out of a person, there's no turning back! I look forward to it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Riku had decided to go and wake Sora up since they were only minutes away from Radiant Garden. He put the ship on auto pilot and went to his room.

'Lazy idiot! Slept the whole way there!' was all that popped into his head.

When he got to Sora's room, he noticed that Sora was soaked in sweat. He immediately rushed to his bed and shock him awake.

"Sora! Sora! Wake up you idiot!"

"'Moan' you just love to do that don't' you?" Sora said sleepily with anger in his voice.

"Well 1) were almost there and 2) you were drenched in sweat so I figured you wanted to wake up."

"I, was, drenched in sweat?"

"Ya, was the baby having a bad dream?"

"What was that?!" The sleepiness in Sora's voice was gone. Now all there was was anger. But that quickly died out as Sora that about what he had dreamt about. Riku, just realizing what was going on, decided to ask:

"So, what's going on with you anyways? When you try to summon you key, you get pain from your heart. And you sweat heavily in your sleep. Tell me what you were dreaming about."

"That's the weird thing, nothing. Just this weird voice saying something like, like, o now I don't even remember! But, It's nothing so stop worrying! Kai will notice and then I'll never hear the end of all this crap!" Sora said angrily

"Fine! I'm only trying to help you, you know! Now come on! Time to see the gang!" and with that the two best friends left the bedroom and went to the cockpit.

"There you two are! We just landed! Sora, how asleep were you?" Kairi asked.

"Humph! So what if I like to sleep a little?" Sora questioned.

"A little?!" Riku and Kairi say together.

"Sora, if you never got hungry, or had to go to the bathroom, you'd never wake up!" Kairi shouted.

"Damn it! I hate it when you're THAT right!" Sora says while laughing. And with that they headed off to Merlin's place.

They arrived quickly at Merlin's. But to their surprise, no one was up yet.

"O come on!" The silver haired boy cried. "It's only 10:45 in the morning! Hell, even Sora's up now!" once he finished shouting, six people come walking out of the back room that disappeared after they left it. Obviously made by Merlin's magic.

"What's with all the shouting so early in the morni, HOLY CRAP IT'S THAT LATE ALREADY?!" Leon said at first sleepily then angrily. "CID YOUR STUPID ALARM CLOCK NEVER WENT OFF AGAIN!"

"No it went off fine at 6. I just turned it off right away." And with that statement, the three teens in front of them burst out laughing.

"That sounds like something you would do Sora!" Kairi shouted in between laughs.

"**Would **do? Kairi I do that **every **morning!" Sora said starting to calm down. "Anyway, when does this so called party start anyway?"

"Once everyone got here." Yuffie said finally taking up. "But we don't have everything ready yet. So we can't start,"

"O yes we do!" Merlin stated. "I stayed up late last night knowing that **this** idiot, (says pointing at Cid) would turn off the alarm. So as soon as the King, Donald, and Goofy get here we can start!"

"Uh huck! So why don't we start then?"

Everyone turned around to see three people standing there, King Micky, Donald and of course Goofy.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy shouted charging at Sora.

"Not again!" Sora said as the dog and duck tackled him in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you two again too. But could you get offa me!?"

"Nope." Was their simple reply.

"Ok," Micky said ignoring the fact that Sora was being hugged to death. "Let's get started!"

"Hold on," Merlin said. "Let me get everything out. Badabing, badaboom!" and with the flick of his wrist, the room was filled with streamers, balloons, and everything else necessary for a party.

"Time to party!" shouted the ever hyperactive ninja.

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE?!" and of course Donald and Goofy were still on Sora.

"Fine! We'll get off!" Donald squawked. And with that plus a sigh of relief, the party got under way. None of them knowing that there was something watching them from the window.

Several hours after the party had started, there was a loud scream that sounded like it came from the market place. And as soon as that scream was heard, Cid's computer started to freak out.

"WARNING! WARNING! HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES IN THE MARKET PLACE! LARGE NUMBERS OF THEM! WARNING! WARNING!"

"O GOD DAMMIT!" Cid shouted angrily. "Now we have to fight them again after only a few days of rest?! Come on! Let's go before someone really suffers!" and with that, everyone ran out the door.

Before they were even out the door, they saw an army of heartless and nobodies.

"Cid!" Riku shouted. "Your computer warning system is a piece of shit! I mean come on! How did it not warn us about this sooner?!"

"Stop being a pussy and start fighting Riku!" Sora said as he pulled out the Kingdom Key.

Everyone charged at the army. Sora with the Kingdom Key, Riku with The Way to Down, Micky with his Kingdom Key, (reversed colors of Sora's) Cid with his Cid Cannon III, Yuffie with her surdkin. Leon with his Gunblade, Donald and Merlin with there wands, Goofy with his shield, Cloud with his GIANT sword, Aerith with her magic. And even Kairi with her Keyblade The Flower of Hope, (not right name. I just made it up.)

"Riku! Let's go check out the Bailey!" Sora yelled. "Everyone pick a partner and go to a different park of the town!"

"RIGHT!" everyone agreed. And with that everyone ran off to different parts.

"You ok Sora? No pain when you summoned you key?" Riku asked as they reached the Bailey.

"For the last time: I'M FINE DAMMIT!" he shouted as he killed 4 heartless at once.

But, he wasn't fine. He could hear that voice that was in his dreams again. It sounded even less pleasant then it had in his dreams. He was doing everything he could to keep him back. Which, considering the circumstances, wasn't all the much.

_Come on Master! Let me out! I can take care of them no problem! Come on! You know you want to! No matter what you do or say, I will take over soon enough._

"Come on Sora! You're slowing down! And the fact that they just keep coming isn't helping either!" his best friend yelled.

Riku was right. The heartless seemed to be never ending. There were some nobodies, but seeing as the Organization was gone, they were in short supply. And it wasn't' just Sora getting tired, everyone was.

"Dammit! You kill one and 5 take its place!" Sora shouted.

"Just keep killing them! They should end eventually!" Riku said trying to sound hopeful.

"Just then, a Samurai got in a clean cut at Soras chest in an attempt to take his heart. He howled in pain and fell to his knees.

"SORA!" Riku yelled noticing that his friend was on the ground. "Get up you idiot!"

'Move! Why can't I move anything?! It's even getting hard to breath!' Sora shouted in his head.

_Do I have to do everything? Though I don't mind taking over know!_

After that was said, the Samurai was about to strike Sora with his sword.

"MOVE YOU IDIOT! THAT NOBOYS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Riku shouted in an attempt to get Sora to snap out of it.

Just then the Samurai sent down his sword. But to Riku's surprise, Sora **caught **the sword with his bare hands. When he did that, most of the weaker heartless and nobodies disappeared, and they all turned their attention to Sora.

"Sora! You ok over there?" no answer. "Answer me Sora!"

_"Shut up!_" was 'his' quick response. "_HAHAHA! You really are pathetic Sora! Can't even handle a few measly heartless and nobodies! You're just lucky I'm here! Let's see how long that luck lasts shall we?!"_ it wasn't Sora usually voice. It was like 'he' was hissing all the words. No cheerfulness in his voice, just anger.

"S-Sora? A-are you o-ok?" Riku stuttered.

"_That wimps fine, FOR NOW!"_ and with that 'Sora' shot his head up at Riku. His eyes were bright yellow instead of there usually sky blue, and his hand were now black and in the shape of claws, his teeth were now fangs, and to top it all off, his face was partly black over just his right eye. When Riku say this, he grew very pale.

"_What's wrong, buddy? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!_" 'he' started to laugh manically and killed the Samurai nobody with it's own sword. The blood on his hands disappeared almost as fast as it came, along with the cut on his palm.

"_Alright Sora, time to show you what you're going to be in for for a long long time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

dun dun duuuuunnnnnnn! Cliffie! I hate them too. But that seemed like a really good place to end. Don't worry! I'll up date as fast as I can so Sora won't suffer, TO much!

Sora: I'm not sure weather to be happy or pissed at you for that.

Angel: doesn't matter! It will turn out good! Or will it! MWHAHAHAHHA!! (coughs really hard. Sora pats me on back to help) thx. I can see why that hurts peoples thoughts. But it's to fun not to do!

Sora: you scare me!

Angel: well your half heartless form scares me!

Sora: HOW?! YOU MADE IT!

Angel: still doesn't mean it's not scary.

Anyway! Thank you to E Muja SN for being the first person to review! O! and you got it right! What's happening to Sora in my fic is pretty much what happened to Ichigo in Bleach. There and some differences though. And for guessing it you get digital cookies! Yay you! If you want cookies, give me feed back plz!

Angel in and out! I'll update asap! o by the way: when i first updated this chapter , it ended with the part were there was someone watching at the window. that wasn't how the chap was supposed to end. my comp just was being a (in words of my best friends) butt head. so to those of you who had to reread this: I'M SO SORRY!!


	4. Other Side of the Coin

HEY PEOPLES!! Sorry about the last chapter. My computer was being stupid and didn't copy the whole thing to the documents area. So if you haven't already, go back to chap 3 and read anything past the part with the guy at the window. He wasn't supposed to be there. But once I typed him in, I thought of something for him later.

Random Guy in window: so, your saying I was a mistake?

Angel: I guess you could say that. Now, get back in your random cage you random guy!

RGIW: 'slowly walks to cage with head held down'

Angel: anyway, more torcering of Sora in this chappe (call from random room: I heard that you crazy Bitch!) and thanks to our little keyblade masters outburst, he'll get (as one of my reviewers say) glomped again! MWHAHAHAHA! Cough cough! That really does hurt. Any way! Time for pain for Sora (Hey!) and fun for just about any one else! YAY!

Disclaimer: I own Sora's suffering, but not him or his awesome game that is KH

**Chapter 4: Other Side of the Coin**

"Sora! What the fuck happened to you?!" Riku shouted in horror as he say his best friend with the qualities of a heartless.

"_Sorry. Sora's not home right now. Can I take a message?" _ said 'Sora'.

"NO! JUST GIVE ME BACK MY BEST FRIEND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"_Luck for you I can't hold on much longer. But unlucky for you that I'm not going away permanently! HAHAHAHAHA!" _ and once he said that, he started to kill what was left of the heartless and nobodies.

He started to kill them just with his claws, not even bothering to look at the Kingdom Key. And within minutes, all of the nobodies along with the heartless in the Bailey were all gone. But unfortunately: Sora still wasn't back to his old self.

"_Now THAT is what I call fun! Wish there were more of them here! Could have a lot more fun! HAHAHAHAHA!"_ Every word that that, thing said was like daggers to Riku's heart. He knew something was wrong with the spiky sandy blonde, but he never thought that it would result in THIS.

"Fine! You had your fun! Now give back Sora right now!" he demanded.

"_You know, you're in now position to be telling me what to do. I can hurt you without a second thought. But you could never hurt Sora could you?_" the thing asked.

'Shit!' was the only thing running through his head right now. 'That basturd had a point. I can't hurt Sora. But he sure as hell looks like he could kill me! What should I do?! Nothing can help hi…' Riku's thoughts were interrupted by the so called Sora falling to the ground, writhing in pain.

"_What the fuck are you doing you dumb ass! I'm way more powerful then you'll ever be! Just let me keep control! Come on! You like the power don't you! You crave it!"_

Was the thing talking to itself or was Riku losing his mind?

'NO I DON'T!' Sora shouted to his other half. 'I never wanted you! And right now doesn't change that fact! Now let me go!' and with that, a dark light surrounded Sora. And as fast as the light came, it went. Riku was just uncovering his eyes to find Sora on the ground and looked to be unconscious. But, upon further inspection, he just looked to be in a LOT of pain.

"Sora?" Riku asked, slowly waking up to the boy. "Is that really you in there?" he said with A LOT of worry in his voice.

"Stop…being…such a…big pussy and… help me up!" Sora said weakly.

"Ya. That's the Sora I know." Riku said with the worry out of his voice. "NOW can we tell the others about what happened?" he asked as he helped Sora to his feet. He supported him with his arm around his shoulder. Sora didn't answer and just kept his head down.

"Sora?" anger rising in Riku's voice.

"Shut up for 1 minute!" Sora said with a slit hiss in his voice. Riku fell silent. Apparently, he wasn't the only one trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

'Should I just ignore it? Or tell the others of my little… problem?' Sora kept asking himself over and over again.

"_HEY! Who the 'ell you calling little?! I like to think of myself as more than a little problem!"_ said his other, more evil thoughts. _"Don't tell them! Then I'll be able to come out and give you that dark power you crave so much! And don't say you don't crave! I'm a part of you weather you want it or not! And I know what you want! And you want the dark power of the heartless at least somewhere in your heart! Just admit it and you'll fell so much better!_ "

'…' Sora was actually thinking about what the thing was saying. Did he really want the dark power? If he didn't already, what that thing just said made him consider it.

"NO! SORA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Roxas said from another part of Sora's mind.

"_Where the hell did you come from?! I thought I left you knocked out!"_

"Whatever! Sora! Don't listen to what he says! Every heart craves darkness! And sadly that means that yours does to!But you won't fell better! Your life'll be a living hell if you give into him! If you go after darkness instead of light, you'll keep looking for it until you die! I should know. I was like that for a little while. Just think about Kairi every time you feel like you want the darkness to take over your heart! Or you feel the darkness is getting to strong!

'Your right Roxas! I don't want any dark power! And to keep myself from hurting anyone, I'm gonna tell them what's up!'

"R-Riku?" Sora said weakly.

"Ya Sora?"

"I think I'll tell them about what's happening to me. Though, it's not all the much seeing as how I don't know what the hell's going on either." He said.

"Do you ever know what going on you lazy bum?"

"Your not funny!" and by then they had reached Merlin's house and went inside. Riku set Sora down slowly on the only bed in the front room. Which was Merlin's bed.

"Guess no ones finished just yet." Riku said sitting down in Merlin's big comfy chair by a table full of spell books.

"Ya well, they didn't have **that** to help them out." Sora said with sorrow in his words. "By the way, Riku?" he asked.

"Ya Sora?"

"What was I like while that thing was controlling me?"

"Scary. You had black claws like a shadow heartless, eyes like them too, you had long fangs, darkness covering your right eye, and your voice was all hissy. Like there was no joy in any of the worlds. That there was only pain." Riku said with a heavy heart.

"O. Was I that scary?"

"Ya. I thought that you would take my heart."

"To be truthful: I wanted to." Riku's eyes widened in shock. "I was aware of what I was doing and saying the whole time. I was watching as he killed all the heartless and nobodies. And when he finished: he wanted to eat your heart. And I was almost about to let him do it to! I don't know what to do! Half of my heart wants to give in! and the other wants to keep fighting! That thing wants the darkness, and Roxas wants the light! I don't know what to do anymore! If I push it back, it will just come back stronger! If I let it take over, then I might hurt everyone! This sucks!"

"Just calm down. We'll ask the King when he gets back. So, for now just try and get some rest. Lord knows that you need it." Riku said trying to sound reassuring.

"Fine! It may be awhile till they get back anyway. Guess I'll go to sleep."

"Know you're really sounding like the Sora I know!"

"_So, master, who are you going to listen to? Me, the heartless? Or that stupid nobody of yours?"_

"Who're you calling stupid you reject of a heartless?!"

"_Who're you calling a reject you lame ass nobody?!"_

And Sora thought that it was hard to get a peaceful sleep before with just the heartless. Now he had Roxas in his mind more so that he could try and keep the heartless from controlling him. And it was pretty obvious that they didn't get along. So, Sora had to face a battle field in the waking world with nobodies and heartless. But now even when he was asleep! Now that was just plain torture!

The insults went on and on for as long as Sora was asleep. Which was several hours.

"_Come on master!"_

"Sora! You're stronger than this! You'll make the right decisions. I know you will. Good luck."

Riku woke up in the same position he had fallen asleep in: in the big chair with his head resting on his knuckle. It looked like everyone was back. But they were all crowded around Cid's computer, (or in Leon's and Clouds case leaning against a wall)

"What's going on guys?" the half asleep teen asked.

Everyone shot their heads up at the sudden question. They all looked worried for a second. Riku looked at the bed that Sora was in only a little while ago, to find that he wasn't in the bed. He took a quick glance around the room. Sora wasn't in the room.

"Where's Sora?"

Everyone looked even more worried then they already had.

"What the hell is going on!?" he said in a more demanding voice.

"You should know more than the rest of us." Leon said. "Come look at the screen on Cids computer. Riku walked over to the screen. Cid opened up a file. And Riku saw what they were all concerned about. Cid was showing him his and Sora's fight between the heartless and the nobodies. There were no voices. Just images. The clip ended with the black light that had surrounded Sora just after he took back control.

"When we got back, you were both asleep. We checked out the tape to see if we should heal ya or somethin'. And this is what we got. Care to 'xplain Riku?"Cid asked.

"I would if I knew the whole story. But I'll try. What happened was, as you can see, a samurai was about to kill Sora. Then something weird happened. When I saw that he wasn't acting like himself, I called out to him. When he answered, his voice was all hissy. It wasn't him. Something was controlling him. Although he told me he was aware of what he was doing. But he couldn't control his body. And just after that black light, he went back to being his old self. No hiss in his voice, or the other signs that you can see on the screen. We came back to wait for you guys. And before we went to sleep, Sora told me that his heart was fighting over itself. To go into the dark, or stay in the light. We were going to tell you guys when you got back. Now that you know my story, answer my question: where is he?"

"In there." The king said walking out of a magical door that disappeared when he was fully out of it. "He's still asleep. But to make sure that he doesn't attack us we had to go to severe measures."

"What kind of severe measures?" Kairi asked, being the first time she spoke up since Riku woke up. She looked really pale and was shaking a little. She must be very worried.

"He's chained to the wall in a cage. And won't be coming out, even if we desperately need him."

BAD WRITER! BAD! Sorry I left you guys hanging again. But I probably will be updating tomorrow! So never fear! The Great Angel is here!

Sora: isn't that even more reason to fear?

Angel: in some cases yes… WAIT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF YOU CAGE?!?!?!

Sora: powers of heartless. Duh!

Angel: I took them away once you fell asleep.

Sora:… well I don't know how I got out! This is your mind you know!

Angel: if this was my mind, this story wouldn't make sense and things would happen randomly! MY MIND IS A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH!

(clears throat) any way. Thanks to Merishika, Fluffyfafa, andE Muja SN for the reviews! You all get digital… umm, uhh o ya! Cupcakes this time! Yay for you! If you want digital goodies to, then give feed back and review

FYI: I'm not one of those people who don't update till they get a certain amount of reviews. I just want to know what people think of my fic. Plus, my pet Tina the digital monkey will eat all of my goodies! So I have to give them to the nice people who review!

HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON! -Angel


	5. Differences

HELLO ONCE AGAIN! As promised I'm updating as fast as I can. For the FYI: I tend to finish typing a chap kinda late at night. So I would check to see if I updated at night. Except on weekends, days off, or on days I feel like typing my fic instead of reading others or just hanging out with my friends! Which may not be to often.

No goodies for people cause I didn't get a review! Meanies! Anyway, if you guys had noticed, I claimed this to be a romance, and there has yet to be any! My bad, my bad! The lovey dovey stuff will be coming soon, I hope. But, it WILL. I intentionally wanted it to be later anyway. There should be a little in this chap. So, read and find out!

Disclaimer: don't own kh just this idea. And if anyone takes this idea, they will meet my crazy digital monkey Tina. And she doesn't play all the nice!

**Chapter 5: Differences**

"_Well, would you look at that! Those so called _friends_ of yours locked us all up in a cage once they found out what you had become! HAHAHAHAHA!_"

'You just enjoy my pain don't you?' Sora asked his darker self.

"_Duh! I'm a heartless! I'm more confused as to why your nobody doesn't like to cause you pain to. It's so much fun!"_

"Uh, maybe 'cause I'm not an evil psycho basturd! Ever think of that?" Roxas said. The two were always like this. Hell, this was a light fight for them!

"_What was that you lame ass nobody?!"_

"You know, for a heartless, he seems to get anger VERY easily. Aren't you guys supposed to not have feelings? I always knew you were a mistake."

"_And what about you pretty boy? A nobody doesn't have feelings, but you fell in love with that Namine!"_

"So what! I'm not normal! Notice how I'm back in my somebody! And don't you love Kairi you dumbass reject?!"

"_Not in the least! Though, I do lust for her. And that's all I fell. O, and Sora, soon, that's all you'll be able to feel, along with anger and hatred! Enjoy your emotions while they last! HAHAHAHAAHA!" _

'I'm getting REALLY sick of that laugh, REALLY fast.' Sora told to Roxas.

"I know how you feel. I think it's time for you to wake up and see what's going on. Don't worry, I'll take care of this pussy reject while your gone"

'Please don't make me go any more crazy while you do.'

"Like I said, I'll take care of it."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU PUT SORA IN A CAGE AND YOUR NOT GONNA LET HIM OUT?!?!?!" Riku shouted just after Micky told them what he did.

"I'm sorry Riku." The King said in a kind and gentle voice. "But I have to. Other wise that, that thing could get out again. And it's only until we know what's going on, and when we have a way to fix it."

"C-can we at least see him?" Kairi asked. "I mean, we might be able to find something out by being near him."

"Yes that's fine. But if anything starts to happen, you must leave immediately. Not matter what. And only one at a time. "

Everyone gave a slight sigh of relief at the news. But they all looked worried. I mean, this was Sora they were talking about. And that's all he ever would be: they hoped. Now all that was left to decide was who was going in to talk to him first.

"Um, could I talk to him first." Kairi asked. "I might be able to do something or find something out since our hearts are connected and all.

"You don't have to use that excuse if you want to see him first Kairi." Said Aerith in her usual kind voice. "We know how you feel. Of course you can go in first."

"Thank you" and with that she headed off to the room that the King just came out of. The door appeared just as she got close to it. She took a deep breath and went in.

When she entered the door, there was nothing in there but metal bars at the end of the room. The bars had a keyhole that Kairi assumed was the lock. But, it had a magic seal on it.

"The seals to keep other people out and the people in. Not even the kayblades can open it." Said a rather scared and nervous voice.

Kairi jumped at the sudden voice. She looked past the seal and saw Sora. His hands were chained to the wall, but the chain looked long enough that he could almost come up to the bars. They laid at his sides.

'At least their letting him move around freely, even if just a little' Kairi thought.

She started to walk slowly to the bars that held her best friend captive. She felt horrible. She was so scared of him from what Riku told her and what she saw on the computer.

'This is stupid! It's just Sora! No one else! And if I'm not here for him, no one else might be able to help him the way that I can!'

"You didn't have to come in and see me you know." His voice shock her to the core. He sounded so scared. She felt like she was about to cry. But she held back for Sora. At least one of them had to be strong.

"B-but I wanted to. I wanted to see if you were all right. Nobody forced me to come. I came to see you and that's all." Now it was her words that shock Sora to the core. From the conversation that Roxas had with that stupid heartless, Sora realized that his feelings were rubbing off on the heartless. What he was feeling for Kairi, that yearning to hold her in his arms, to see her smile, hell to just be with her, the heartless was starting to lust to Kairi. And Sora didn't want Kairi to have to put up with a heartless trying to have sex with her. Or even, god forbid, make her his Queen of the darkness.

"You didn't have to do that. I can tell that you're scared of me. B-but don't fell bad." He said as he saw that tears were starting to form on her face. "To tell you the truth, I'm terrified of this thing inside of me. I don't know when it will come out again and I don't know what It'll do when it does come out. And all I can do while he hurts everything that I care about is watch! I hate that feeling! This time it was just some stupid heartless. But if I hadn't taken control when I did, he would have eaten Riku's heart." Kairi gasped as he said this. "And I would have liked it." Sora admitted.

"No you wouldn't have Sora! The heartless would've! Not you! There's a difference! You'll never be like that! You and all of the other worlds know!" Kairi said. Horrified that Sora would ever think that he was just like a heartless.

"Is there?" the caged teen asked.

"Is there what Sora?" she asked in return.

"Is there really a difference between a heartless and me?" Kairi's eyes grew really wide. "The heartless is inside a part of me, the darker half. So does that really mean that there's a difference from what he does and from what I do. He uses my body. So doesn't that mean that **I** did it, and not **him?**" he said in a very grave voice.

"Yes, I know there is! If you didn't have that heartless inside of you, would you be comparing yourself to a heartless? NO! You would never even have one single thought about it! Stop trying to make your situation worse by thinking shit like that! 'Cause once you start to think that way, there's no going back!" Kairi said with the tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Y-you're right." Sora said in a quite voice. "I shouldn't think like that. That damn heartless just keeps putting the thoughts in my head. And it's really hard to get them back out. Thank you, Kai." Sora said with one of his trademark goofy smiles. It had been the first time that Sora had looked up from the floor and at Kairi all through their conversation. It was also the first time Sora had showed an emotion other than complete and utter fear and sadness.

"N-no problem." She said brushing a tear from her cheek. "No matter what happens, just remember a few things. 1) everything will work out for the better in the end, 2) your smile is your best feature, (especially if it's a goofy one! Come on! You know you love big goofy smiles that make you feel all warm inside!) and 3)…"

"Ya. What is it?" Sora asked.

"3) you'll always have a home with me and Riku waiting for you. If you never forget those 3, you'll be just fine." Kairi said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks Kai." He said back with his own gentle smile.

"That's the Sora I know!" Kairi said, her gentle smile being turned into a big and goofy one.

'And love with all my heart!' she thought.

"I'm sorry to ask this," Sora interrupted her thoughts. "But I'm really tired. So do you mind continuing this a little later?"

"Sure! Just don't stay asleep to long you lazy bum!"

"For the last time I'm not lazy! I just don't like to do things that's all!"

"It's the same thing! Sheesh!" she turned to leave letting Sora rest for a little while.

"Kai?" he asked.

"Ya?" she asked turning a round.

"I really needed that. Thanks." (BIG GOOFY SMILE TIME!)

"Anytime!" and with that she left.

"SIGH! That went surprisingly well." Sora said out loud. 'Thanks for keeping that basturd in line long enough for me to talk to Kairi, Rox." he thought to his nobody.

"Keeping in line? HA! We were just arguing as usual! I feel like were an old married couple! That's how much we argue! And if not an old married couple, then just a plain couple! 'shudders'"

'Hahahaha! You two do tend to argue a lot! Hey, where is he anyway?'

"o! I got tired of arguing and hit him with a keyblade! He deserved it though!"

'Do you think I'd get mad that you hit that basturd? Hell no! I'm glad you did it!'

"Ya me too! O, you should take this opportunity to get some sleep without him interrupting. He should be out for a while with the way I hit him!"

'You don't have to tell me twice!' and with that Sora closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"How does he seem, Kairi?" asked the King as Kairi walked out the door.

"Scared. Very scared. But, it think I was able to cheer him up a little though. I also told him some things to remember if he ever needed something to think about other then that thing inside of him."

"That should really help him." Leon said. "Did he, you know, transform of anything?"

"No, not even close. In fact, for a few minutes, he seemed like his old self! But, there was still fear in his eyes as he left."

"Do you think he'll mind if anyone else goes in?" it was Riku who asked this time.

"I wouldn't suggest it. He said that he was tired and wanted to sleep a little." And everyone in the room could have sworn that she had muttered 'lazy bum! Kick me out for sleep when you need me the most!' under her breath. But no one dared to comment. But they all agreed that it would be a good idea for Riku to go in next.

"Riku?" Kairi said.

"Ya?"

"Just try and be nice to him. Make him laugh as much as you can. And give advice on how to keep back the darkness."

"Don't worry. I will. I'm not gonna let my best friend go into the darkness without a fight!"

YAY! NO CLIFFIE!!

Sora: and you didn't torture me to much in this one! And I'm VERY thankful for that.

Angel: HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING OUT OF YOUR CAGE?!?!! I PUT A MAGIC SEAL ON THE FREAKIN THING AND YOU STILL GET OUT?!?!!?

Sora: don't ask me! I'm just that awesome!

Angel:… can't argue with that logic now can I?

Riku: he's not as awesome as me though right? (puppy dog eyes)

Angel: of course not Riku! (gives Riku a big hug and put Sora back in his cage) Sorry Sora! But I am more of a Riku fan girl!

O! and my bad! E Muja SN did in fact review I just started this chap before it though. And yes cliffies are evil. But fun to put up when you know what's going to happen and no on else will. Today you get brownies! Keep them away from Tina though! She loves brownies!

Will post hopefully tomorrow! Feed back makes the world easier!

Riku: yes it does!-Angel


	6. My Best Friend the Heartless

BOO!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! IT'S HALLOWEEN! FREE CANDY 4 ALL GOOD LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLS (even if you're in high school!) And for this occasion I may or may not add in a little antiness. But, he will get a name in this chapter. May not. The name may end up corny or completely random. I'm just about to see my best friend. I'll ask her for advice.

May contain fluffyness! Though, not much. This chap will mostly center around Riku and Sora's/anti conversation. And I'm defiantly NOT for the Sora and Riku relationship that oddly a ton of people are for. Wonder why. ANY WAY! On to the drug that is fanfic's!

Disclaimer: wish I could own Riku, maybe Sora, but don't. only this fic. Take it and die a painful and horrible death! (throat hurting. No evil laugh right now.)

**Chapter 6: My Best Friend the Heartless**

"_OW!OW! OW! OW!!!!!!! THAT REALLY HURT YOU JACK ASS!!"_

"WELL IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FALT FOR NOT SHUTTING THE HELL UP!"

'Why do I have the very angry married couple for my mind?'

"_Now that's just plain mean!"_

"That's coming from you?! You're the one who wants to drag him over to the heartless side and using his body become the most evil thing in all the worlds you crazy ass heartless!!"

"_Well, ya! What part of HEARTLESS didn't you understand?"_

"Good point. Wait! Do you even have a name? Or is it just 'heartless'?

"_I do have a name you dip shit! It's Aros. Or if you want to get technical, Sora spelled backwards, seeing as how I'm the opposite of him, yet still him." _

'Kinda lame don't you think so, Roxas? Then again, your name is my name jumbled around and with an 'X' in the middle. Guess that's a sign that you two are a part of me, huh?'

"_Pretty much ya._" They both answered at once.

Sora went wide eyed.

'O MY GOD! YOU TWO ACTUALLY AGAREED ON SOMETHING!! THIS HAS TO BE A MIRICLE!'

When to two realized that they had in fact agreed on something, they went wide eyed and both screamed like tiny, tiny little girls that have pony tails and rid a pink tricycle.

'Now THAT was just plain weird. THAT'S IT! I'M OUTA HERE!' and with that Sora was out of his mind and back into his reality.

"You think that we should wake him up?" asked Donald in his very squawky voice.

"Ahuck! Do ya think that we should?" Goofy asked in return.

"Well it has been 2 WHOLE HOURS!" Riku said thinking that Sora was doing this to avoid him or something. Magically knowing that it was his turn next to try and say stuff to help him through this.

"Alright Riku." Said the King as calm as ever, with a hint of concern in his voice. (well someone has to be strong) "You can go in and see him. Just make it fast. We don't want to push it to much."

"Ok." And with that Riku went to the door to the room that Sora was being held in. He took a deep breath and walked in. Like Kairi, he was distracted by the fact that the cage had a seal on it. Kairi had told him about it, but he didn't believe it.

"So, how do you want it said?" his head quickly shot to the teen sitting on the ground. He was leaning on one of his knees with one of his arms. Kairi must have done something very good, 'cause Sora had his big goofy smile on his face! (yay goofy smiles!)

"Want what said?" Riku asked VERY confused.

"You know. Fine! I'll just come out and say it!" his goofy smile faded instantly. He let his head call to look at the floor right in front of him. "You were right. I should have told the King about this as soon as we got here. And maybe we could have avoided all this shit!" Sora was obviously mad at himself. And Riku felt really bad about it. But, he knew it wouldn't have made a difference. This was going to happen. No matter how much he hated to say. But he wasn't going to tell Sora he thought that.

"Well you seem fine to me! I can tell that that hurt your pride to say that I was right about something. Took you long enough to finally say that willingly!" he said, trying to sound serious, when he really wasn't.

Sora's head shot right up at that comment.

"WHAT!? It took me that long to say because that was the only time that you were right! Remember the blender incident! You said it was a good idea to put the stupid thing on the highest setting when we were making whipped cream for Kairi's birthday! Even though the damn lid was on, the top still shot right up to the ceiling and whipped cream went everywhere! Even on me! But you! You were somehow magically near the door when that happened and escaped without anything on you! While I was covered in it! And when you came back into the room, you grabbed and handful off me and ate it saying 'wow! You taste really good Sora!' it took me a week to clean the kitchen! And you didn't help one bit!"

By know Riku was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Even Sora started laughing after minute or two.

"O-o- ok! I-I get it!" Riku said trying to collect his breath. "I may have been wrong in the past! And that was your fault too! You should know better then to listen to me!"

"Point taken, point taken."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Riku didn't want to ruin Sora's good mood, but there were some things that had to be said.

"Well, how are you feeling?"

"…Better. He hasn't tried to take over, but he likes to argue with Roxas all the time which annoys the hell outa me! But I still think that I should stay in here. It's for the better."

"What advice did Kairi give you?"

"1) everything will work out for the better in the end, 2) your smile is your best feature and 3) that I'll always have a home with you and her. That one really made me feel better."

"It's true. You'll always have a home with us. You forgave me when I went to darkness and I still owe you for that. So I'm gonna help you through this! First off: always look on the bright side or at least try to remember something funny. Second: try to keep a bit of your sanity somewhere. It comes in handy. I should kn.."

"You have sanity? Never saw that coming!" Sora interrupted.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me! Any way, go on."

"Why you little, ahem. Like I was saying, I should know. I kept just a bit of sanity. Apparently it was just enough to keep myself from being lost forever. And thirdly, never lose your light. It will follow you where ever you go. You just have to look for it."

"Thanks Riku. But you make it sound as if I'm about to turn evil. He hasn't come out for a long t.." he couldn't finish his sentence. (didn't Sora's mom ever tell him not to push God in times like this! Never jinx something like this! Bad juju comes if you do!)

Sora grabbed his head and started to groan in pain.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! GO AWAY!"

"SORA! What's-what's wrong? Are you…? O hell no!"

Riku's suspicions were right. Anti Sora was finally coming back out!

"COME ON SORA! FIGHT IT!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" he howled out in pain. Then something weird happened. He stopped yelling.

"_Like words could help him know! HAHAHAHAHA_" Sora was gone. It was anti Sora. And he looked just like he did before: yellow eyes, claws, fangs, and that hissy voice of his.

"BASTURD! LET HIM GO! NOW!" Riku said. Hopping that he would do it. But he knew it wouldn't do a thing.

"_You know, I'm getting tired of being called, 'basturd', 'the heartless' and other insults. You can just call me Aros you know. Less annoying that way."_

"What do you want?"

"_Your heart of course! But lucky for you, these chains keep me back and that damn seal does to. So I can wait! You should feel proud! I'm gonna eat your heart second! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

'Sora's right. That laugh is getting annoying!' (What did he read Sora's mind a while back?! Wwwwwiiiiiiirrrrrrrreeeeddddddddooooooo!... still hot though -)

"YOU.. wait, second heart? Who's heart is the first?" he regretted the words right after the he said them.

"_Why Sora's of course!_" Riku's eyes widened even more than they already had. "_In fact, I'm slowly eating away at his heart right now! So I can wait to eat yours! And there's nothing you or anyone can do about it! HAHAHAHAHA! But, it's not really eating it, it's more like I'm feeding it darkness! HAHAHA!"_ (the laugh is nessessary, but even I'm getting annoyed by it!)

It was horrible. Just the thought of Sora's heart being taken by a heartless was horrible. Having it eaten from the inside out was worse. But having it be slowly be pumped with darkness was too much! Riku desperately wanted to hit Aros, but he couldn't without hurting Sora. And that ass hole knew it.

"_No matter what you do, Sora's heart will fall to the darkness. Sooner or later you'll have to kill him for his own good! Or he'll kill you. Either way, like Kairi said, it will all work out for the better!"_

Now he really wanted to hit him. O well. He would hit something later.

"_Humph! You're not as fun as I thought. Guess I'll take a little pity and let him come back! Hope you enjoyed this little talk we had Riku! Enjoy your heart while you still have it!"_ Sora's features went back to the way there were supposed to be and then he passed out.

'DAMMIT! THERE REALLY IS NOTHING I CAN DO! EXCEPT PUT HIM OUT OF HIS MISERY!' Riku shouted to himself.

He walked to the door. His conversation with Sora and Aros was over. Sora needed more rest/ his heart was slowly turning after all. This was a dark day indeed. Now all Riku had to do before he could rest himself was tell the others about what was going on.

No cliffie again! YAY ME! And yay to Fluffyfafa,E Muja SN, and Zastaln for reviewing! You get HALLOWEEN CANDY!!!!! Tina went suffering on the web and got a lot. I took it away. That monkey is hyper enough!

Sora: someone should take away your Halloween candy! Your crazy enough!

Angel: QUIT DOING THAT! DO I HAVE TO PUT YOU IN A COLLAR OR SOMETHING! YOU BROKE OUT OF THE SEAL AGAIN AND YOU GAINED CONSCIOUSNESS! HOW!

Sora: I don't know. But it's fun to do!

Riku: he's a freak of nature. That's how!

Angel: true true!

Sora:…. Don't agree with her you jerk! And stop tormenting me!

Angel: no

Anyway: the story about the whipped cream is really. My best friend and another friend told me about it on Saturday! And I wanted a lot of comedy in this one 'cause of the way I had to end it. And that just popped out. O! and the tricycle, pigtail girl thing: ya I got that from the best show ever! It's called Scrubs! And anyone who watches that show should know that that was one of Dr. Cox's rants, (and yes that is his last name!)

I'll try to update asap! -Angel


	7. How to Handle Things

GUESS WHO! Enough of that. I was a little surprised when I got reviews. No one has made a comment about the whipped cream thing! T.T O well! And I'm not lying: the story is true!

Any way, I'll try to put comedy in this one. But no guarantees. There's always gonna be a little, but this one will most likely be on a more serious note. And to any ones who's wondering why this isn't a comedy, I didn't think it would fit the way that I had planned it. There will be more adventure later on so don't fear! But with more adventure comes more torturing to Sora. Sorry, but that's the way it goes.

ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: don't own KH or KH 2. own this fic. Take my idea with no permission and I'll sick my crazy hyper active monkey Tina on you after I give her coffee, candy, and any other sugar product. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Chapter 7: How to Handle Things**

"_NOW THAT WAS FUN!"_

"You're an ass hole you know that Aros?"

"_What can I say? I have to be evil, and that was pretty evil, if I do say so myself."_

'You know that they will have to kill me eventually? If things go to far, they'll kill me to save me. And the only good thing that comes out of that is that you die with me and that I won't hurt them any more. So enjoy your fun. It won't last as long as you think.'

"_O I will enjoy myself! But first I need that Kairi to REALLY have a good time!"_

'Basturd! Leave Kairi alone! She has nothing to do with this!'

"_Yes she does! Every King needs a Queen. And seeing as how she's a princess, and we will become princes of evil, it works out well"_

'Roxas, since I can't hit him being unconscious and all, could you beat the shit out of him?"

"Don't have to tell me twice! Take this you son of a bitch!" and as he yelled that, Oathkeeper appeared in his hand and he hit Aros on the head, and then where the sun don't shine with a VERY hard kick.

"_GOOD GOD THAT HURT!_" and that was all he could say. He passed out holding… down there. (and don't worry, since Aros wasn't controlling Sora, it didn't hurt him at all. And I know a lot of readers wanted that! Your welcome!)

'Nice kick dude. That was actually what I wanted from the start. Why haven't you done it before?'

"1) yes that was a good kick, I did kick him as hard as I could, 2) that's what I wanted too, and 3) I was holding in some of my anger so that it would hurt more when I did do it. He did take it to far telling Riku what he was doing to you, though."

'Ya, I already figured that was what he was doing. But to actually hear him say it, it makes it seem all the more worse.'

"Ya, it hurt me when he said it to. But do you really think that they'll kill us to stop us?"

'To be honest, I know as a fact that they'll at least try to. But, before that happens, they'll try to come up with a way to help us first. I bet that's what there doing now!'

"Ya, me too."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As Riku stepped out of the room, he slammed his fist against the wall, scaring everyone in the room.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Leon asked. Even though the answer was obvious.

Riku didn't answer. He just kept his fist to the wall, head held down, trying not to hurt everyone in the room with all of this anger. Kairi walked over to comfort him. He didn't move but didn't mind that she was there.

"Ahuck! What happened in there? Was it really that bad?" Goofy asked.

"Ya something happened in there. And yes it was bad." The VERY pissed teen said, head still down and fist still on the wall. "He calls himself Aros. Said that words couldn't help Sora. He also said that he wanted my heart. That it would be his second."

"Second heart?" the mouse king asked. "Who's the fir…?"

"Sora's. His heart is the first one. He said that he already started to eat it." Eyes went wide. And Kairi was near tears.

'Sora's already losing his heart?! NO! I'M NOT GONNA STAND BY AND WATCH HIM LOSE HIS HEART!' Kairi said to herself.

"But then he said that he wasn't eating it. That he was, was,"

"Was…what?" asked Donald.

"PUMPING IT WITH DARKNESS EVEN AS WE SPEAK!" Riku slammed his fist against the wall again, hoping it would release a little of the pain in his heart. He was wrong. It just hurt his hand. (well that's what happened when you hit your fist against a brick wall!)

Everyone gasped except for Kairi. She broke out into tears right after he that. Yuffie and Aerith brought her over to the bed to try and calm her down. But they didn't bother to help Riku, he was to upset as it is. If they wanted to calm him down, they would have to fight him so that he could release some anger.

"Pumping it with darkness?" that had been the first sentence that Cloud had said. "His heart is to good to let that happen! He must be lying!" even he couldn't believe that Sora was slowly turning evil. He may not have known Sora very well, but that didn't mean that he didn't like him.

"He wasn't. I can just tell. Even when I cheered him up a little and got him to joke around like he used to, somewhere in the back of his voice, I could just barley here anger and hatred. Aros wasn't lying. Were losing him. Though, it is slow."

Then all knew what Riku had said was true, but that didn't make any easier to believe. How were they going to help Sora without hurting him?

"So, what are we goin' to do about the kid?" asked Cid. (hey! That rhymed!)

"What can we down?" replied Riku.

"Well, we can't keep him looked in there forever." King Micky said. "We can't do anything while he's like that. He's half way between someone with a dark heart and the keyblade master. There aren't that many choices right now."

"So, lets make up a plan for later then." Leon said. "Anyone have any ideas.

"My heart and his are connected in a way. Maybe I could give some of his light back." Said Kairi, just calming down from the shock of Sora turning evil.

"That might work." The King said. "But, it may only work for a few moments. Or he may stay like that. But what do we do if it's only for a few seconds."

Kairi started to blush. "Well, I could hug him. And if that doesn't work, I –I –I could try kissing him." Her face was as pink as a sunset! (don't ask why a sunset. They're beautiful, romantic, which suits this quite well, and I hate all the other things like 'your face is as red as a strawberry' that was from scrubs, or apple or anything like that!)

"WHAT?!" Before she said that, his head was still down and fist against the wall. But now his fist was off the wall and his head shot right up. Also, when she said that, he instantly got the image of Kairi and Sora making out. He knew they loved each other, but the thought of his two best friends dating was a little much.

"Now THAT will snap him out of it!" Leon said with one hell of a smile on his face.

"Leon's right. That will most likely snap him out of it!" The King said happily.

"Plus, bet cha' 'ell enjoy it too!" Cid was getting excited too.

Kairi's face just kept getting redder and redder.

"Don't think of it as kissing him, just think of it as helping him back to the way he was!" Yuffie said in her all to usual hyper active voice.

"That actually helps. What do you think Riku?" Kairi asked. Riku, (still in shock at the whole 'kiss Sora' thing) snapped out of his daze. Though he didn't answer the question. He had to think of how to answer that one. After thinking for a few minutes he finally replied with:

"Ya, that really should help him. It will defiantly work!" Riku said smiling for the first time since he got out of the room. And it was a goofy one YAY!

"But," Micky said, "we do have to wait till something happens again. So, what do we do with him till them?"

"I say just keep cheering him up like Kairi and Riku did." Marlin said for the first time in like, forever. "I think that that's all that we can do for now."

"Ok. But who goes in next?"

"Ahuck, maybe more or Donald should go."

"Alright. Goofy, you go in in a little while. Then Donald you can go in. For now, lets all just think about what we're going to do."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HOORAY FOR ME!! 3 CHAPPIES AND NO CLIFFHANGERS!! Like I said, I did include as much comedy as I say fit. So, now they have a plan as to how to help Sora! YAY! SORA'S SUFFERING HAS LIGHTEND A LITTLE!

Sora: could you get rid of all my suffering? Plz?

Angel: for the last time NO! AND WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT GETTING OUT OF YOUR CAGE! AND YOU WERE OUT COLD AGAIN!

Sora: I do it to torment you!

Angel: Yay! Sora's learning to be evil from me instead of Aros!

Sora: your right! It is fun to torment people like this!

By the way, sorry if it was a little short. I had writers block most of the time that I was writing this. But things pop into my head fast! I also wanted to get this out as fast as I could.

O! by the way again: I may do 2 chapters tomorrow if my friends don't come over after school and I don't have to much writers block. The reasons for this being are, 1) it's a Friday and I don't have to do homework and most importantly 2) I won't be home like all day Saturday and may not be able to post. I'm leaving to go and do something with my dad and a friend up in Maine at literally, 5 in the morning and won't be back till like 6:45-7 ish. And I'm gonna be dead and may not be able to update. So, the possablity of 2 chapters in 1 day is a way to say I'm sorry and to keep you occupied till I do get back to typing.

Fluffyfafa,E Muja SN, and Mekishika are awesome for giving me reviews! I gave Tina back some candy so as not to be mean to her, she's to damn cute! Riku should kill Aros, and sadly no, duct tape won't work on him to stop the laughing. But I didn't put any in this one and he got kicked in the crouch. So be happy about that!

Till next time! -Angel


	8. Where is God?

YAY! NEW CHAPPIE! Anyways, I noticed that when I got reviews, everyone said to have fun on my trip tomorrow! That made me feel so loved! But, I won't be going on that trip till NEXT Saturday. Apparently, there's gonna be a huge storm where I was going to be. A hurricane it think my mom said O.O. So the trip was postponed. So that means I can type tomorrow! And I don't have to wake up at horrible hours! (I'm better in the VERY early am's. not the 5:00 or something. Simple to say I'm not a morning person)

I had my friend start to read this. She got to the beginning of chappie 2 and had to leave T.T. any way, she pointed out that I had made Sora like me, Riku like her, and Kairi a little like my other friend (not the loving me part. But the keeping me and my other friend from killing each other sometimes!) other than that, she loved it and thought it was funny! YAY!

One more thing before the chap, starting to get writers block! THE HORRER! I do usually have some form of idea of what to do before I start typing, but right now, not sure that's up to full speed. O! I have to ask for advice! Should I go to other worlds, or just go strait to the big ending? Not sure how long this will take if I go to other worlds. Not gonna spoil the ending if I can! That won't change weather or not I go to other worlds. Another thing that won't change is the fact that a sequel will most likely be coming out after this story is finished!

Any way! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: don't on KH or the second one. Do own this idea. Take it and I will (in the words of my English teacher) headbutt you! (he really says that!)

**Chapter 8: Where is God?**

'Rox?'

"Ya Sora?"

'HOW HARD DID YOU KICK HIM?!?!!?'

Aros was in the same postion that he had landed in when Roxas had kicked him. Still holding what was left of his….man area.

"Apparently, VERY hard. Didn't expect him to be out for, like, 3 WHOLE FREAKIN HOURS! Though, I'm not complaining. Least he groans in his sleep instead of that creepy laugh of his."

'True, true. Hey! I have an evil idea!'

"SHIT! HOW FULL IS YOUR HEART OF DARKNESS! IT CAN'T HAVE GOTTEN THAT FAR YET!"

'NOT THAT KIND OF EVIL YOU DUMB ASS! I mean the kind of evil like, you know, tormenting him.'

"OOOOOOOOOOO! Now**that** I approve of! What did you have in mind?"

An evil, yet mischievous smile crossed his lips.

'Got any **duct tape?**' (yes, I am doing what a few people have asked for! I decided to make this a comedy chappie! Yet, still some sadness! Enjoy the duct tape! MWHAHAHA! I should stop that.)

"I **LIKE** where this is going!" Roxas pulled duct tape out of no where. "So, what did you want to tape?" he asked with his own evil and mischievous smile.

'Defiantly the mouth, his legs from his feet to just above the knees, and his arms in the EXACT position that they are in now.' Roxas did as his other half told him to, enjoying every second of it. When he was done with that, he asked:

"Anything else you want duct taped? HEY! How about the eyes? He'll think he went blind or something!"

'Now THAT is what I call evil thinking my friend. And with that, the tape went over the heartless' eyes. Some how Roxas had managed to do that without moving him that much or without waking the lil basturd.

"I think that it's about time that someone else was going to come in. What do you think Sora?"

'Ya. I would say so to. Might as well have a normal conversation while he's out cold. And still, how hard did you kick?!' Roxas started to crack up. He fell on the floor and started rolling around!

"You sounded nervous when you asked that! Hahaha! Don't worry! I'm not gonna kick you. I just kicked him like that 'cause he's a shit hole!"

'True. You should do that more often!' he sighed deeply. 'Then maybe my heart could stop getting pumped with darkness.'

"Sorry Sora. That won't help. He seems to be doing it subconsciously. Though, having him knocked out like this is still a good thing. At least he won't try and take over while he's like this."

'Once again, true. Talk to you later.'

Sora left his mind to see who would be coming in next.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Leon and Riku had gone off into another part of Radiant Garden to have a quick sparing match. It wasn't that much of sparing, more like the 2 were going to release a lot of stress and anger that they had in them from the very beginning of this problem. The King and Cloud had decided to go with them to make sure that their rage didn't get the better of them and they didn't kill each other.

Yuffie, Aerith, Merlin, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi had stayed behind to take care of Sora and make sure nothing happened to him.

"Don't forget Goofy," Kairi instructed, "don't be as stubborn as Riku and stay inside if anything goes wrong while your in there. Come out and we'll do all we can to help him back. Got it?"

"A huck! Gotcha!" he said with his usual smile.

And he walked over to the door, and like Riku and Kairi, took in a deep breath and went in. He looked strait at Sora instead of the seal on the lock like the other 2 had. Sora looked like he had been still unconscious, but as he finished coming in, Sora raised his head slowly. He saw Goofy and said:

"GOOFY!!" and a big grin came across his face

'Wow! He seems much better than Riku said he was! HOORAY!' Goofy thought as he saw that big grin. He wanted to do nothing other than run strait to the teen and give him one of his trademark bear hugs like he usually did if he hadn't seen Sora for a while. But he knew he couldn't. All he could do for him right now was try to cheer him up. And apparently, just being in the room was enough to help him. Even if it was a little.

"SORA!!"

"I'm so glad you came in Goofy! I know this sounds wired but, I'm actually in a good mood!" (gee, I wonder why? THANK THE DUCT TAPE!)

"Why? Did you have a good dream or somhin?" He kinda regretted what he said.

"If you can call it a dream, then ya! Best one I had in a long time!"

"What was it about?"

"…Stuff." The best answer to any question!

"Aw! Come on! You know ya want ta tell me! PLEASE!" his big eyes became puppy eyes. (no pun intended seeing as how he's a dog and all.)

"Fine! This may sound wired, but Roxas made Aros pass out and then tied him up with duct tape so that he couldn't move, talk or see! So, my mind is actually calm for once!"

"That's great ta hear! I'm so glad your feelin' better Sora!"

"Ya! Me too. So, how are things going with everyone else?"

"Uh, uh…" Goofy didn't know how to answer that. Riku and Leon were, in a way, trying to kill each other over the fact that Sora was turning evil and they couldn't do anything very helpful until he was completely gone. The King and Cloud went to make sure they didn't kill each other, though they won't admit it, they went to get rid of some anger too. Merlin was coming up with random wired spells for when it was his turn to see him. Donald was doing it with him, though he and Sora would find something to yell at each other for in the end. They always did. Aerith was probley off reading some book of jokes or something. And Yuffie was giving Kairi kissing lessons. He couldn't really tell him all that. Especially the kissing part. He would worry to much.

"Nothin really."

"Your lying."

"Am not!

"Are to!"

"Am not times a thousand!"

"Are to times a thousand plus one everytime no matter what!"

"AH DANGIT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" they started to laugh at their argument that made them sound like 4 year olds.

"Is to fair! That's how the game works! And I don't cheat! Ask anyone!"

"Ok! I'll go an' ask Donald that!"

Sora tensed. What he should have said was 'ask anyone BUT Donald'. While they were traveling the words, Donald and Sora would play card games a lot. When ever Donald lost, (which was a lot) he would throw the cards at Sora and call him a cheater. Well, that's what Goofy and Sora thought. No one in their right mind could understand Donald when he started shouting. Sometimes, they even wondered if Donald knew what he was saying. Sora would try to end the fight by constantly saying that he wasn't a cheater and that Donald just sucked at card games. At that, his voice just sound like a quack. Goofy would usually take Donald back to his room while Sora would clean up the mess that was always there at the end. Well, after he would finish laughing his ass off at the noises Donald would make. Though, Donald was right, Sora almost always cheated.

"Uh, no need to do that heehee." Sora laughed nervously.

"Really? 'cause I thought that that would be a good idea." Even Goofy can be a little mean at times. He was trying to cheer Sora up. Or at the very least, get his mind off Aros. And that seemed to be working.

"NO! I mean, Donald must be busy with something else. No need to bother him with something so small. He can see me when it's his turn. So, got any funny stories to tell me?"

"Um, let's see. No not that one. Not that one either. O! I got it!" Goofy's stories were usually the best to take your mind off things and make you laugh so hard you had trouble breathing. He needed the right one to keep Sora happy as long as he could.

"Ok. Once there were two brothers. The younger one was always quite, and the older one was a very mean little boy. One day his mother was fed up with him and sent him to the priest of the village and asked him to do something about her wicked son. The priest agreed to do it. Once the mother was gone, he turned to the boy and said, 'alright young man. I heard some bad stories about you. But, I do not wish to punish you. So, if you can answer one little question, I'll let you go home ok?' the little boy nodded. 'Alright. Where is god?' the priest asked in his kind gentle voice. The boy had no idea how to answer that so he just looked at the priest with a confused look on his face. 'Where is god?' the priest asked again, with a little more anger in his voice. Still, the boy had no idea so he didn't answer. 'WHERE IS GOD?!' the priest shouted shoving his face in the little boys. He sounded so angry that the little boy ran out of the church screaming like a little girl! 3 days later, he little brother went out to look for him, 'cause when he went to the church the priest said that he let the boy go shortly after he came. The younger brother went back home and sat in his room. He heard a weird noise coming from his closet. He opened the door and saw his brother holding his knees to his chin and rocked back and forth saying, 'where is god? Where is god? Where is god?' over and over again. The younger brother closed the door and backed away slowly."

By now Sora was rolling around on the floor, laughing as hard as he could. He hadn't heard anything past the third 'where is god'. Because, when Goofy said that, he said it in a deep loud voice that Sora had never heard before. It never failed. Sora could hardly breath!

"Holy crap that was funny!" he said after rolling around for a good 10 solid minutes.

"Thought you would like 'hat one! Sorry to ruin the moment but I think I should let Donald come in a see you. But I'll be back later!"

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" back to the 4 year old I see! "Can't you tell just one more story? PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAASSE!!!!!" seriously, how old is he?!

"Sorry Sora."

"Humph" Sora said while pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Donald will be in in a minute. See ya Sora!" and with that, Goofy left.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

WHOA!! NOW THAT WAS A LOT OF TYPING! I now that it is about the normal length I type, but the paragraphs are a lot longer because of the stories and such.

Sora: how do you come up with those weird stories anyway?

Angel: I was hoping someone would ask that! I got that one from (guess who?) my best friend! She told that story at a birthday party 2 or 3 years ago. And we were all doing just like Sora. Laughing our asses off for a long time! I'm not sure that's exactly how it goes, since she did tell it like 3 years ago! But I'm proud I remembered that much!

Sora: and I'm proud that you didn't torture me, but Aros! YAY!

Angel: people had been asking me to put in the duct tape to stop the laughing fits. I just went above and beyond!

Riku: and I'm proud cause I got to hurt Leon! Even though that was to get rid of anger!

Angel: BAD RIKU! BAD!

Anyway, may get in 2 or something chaps tomarrow! Sorry this took so long to get up! My friends came over till like 7. I did some stuff on the internet. Started this chapter. Went to eat a snack. And lots of other stuff! I know I promised at least one today, well Friday seeing as it's know 12 am, but I was trying to have fun! I hardly ever hang out with my friends any more!

O! there's something that's been bothering me: why do most of my reviews seem to come from school computers? Do you people have studies or something? If I have a study, I get homework done so that I can type later!

Thank you for the reviews all the usual people! Today being Friday, how about muffins!

FORGIVE THE LATNESS!! -Angel


	9. The Great Escape

HHHHEEEEEEYYYY!!!!!!! Like I said, I would be home on Saturday to type to all my loyal fans! And here I am! The plot is finally moving forward a bit! YAY! I still have a little writers block, so I'm not all that sure of where things are gonna go after this chap. But, that hasn't stopped me yet has it?!

I'm not sure which worlds to go to, so, I'll let my readers decide! Tell me what worlds you want Riku and the others to go to! And if I think that it might work out in the story, I'll put it in! I got some reviews saying that people didn't really understand the story. I kinda don't get it either. I'll try to explain. A bad little boy gets sent to a priest to make him be nicer. The priest shoves his face in his and yells out "Where is God?!" just to freak out the little boy. The boy runs away, with his tail between his legs. So scared in fact that he hid in a closet for a few days.

ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Disclaimer: still don't own either game. Own idea. Take it and you'll have 50 years worth of homework on your hands! No that's what I call horrible!

**Chapter 9: The Great Escape**

"_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?!?!?!?!"_

'What the hell did he say?'

"My guess would be 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!!? I'LL KILL YOU!' but that's just me."

'Ya, that's probably it. He does look really pissed! I told you the duct tape was a good idea! AHHAHAHAHA!'

"_MMMUUUMMMMMMMMHHHH!!!!!!!"_ Translation: let me out or I'll make your transformation go faster! At the very least: MOVE MY HANDS! IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT WHERE THEY ARE! AND HOW DID YOU DO THAT ANY WAY?!?!!?!?

"By the way, why are you in here? Wasn't Donald gonna come in for a visit?"

'Ya, he is. But I just had to see this. I felt that he woke up and I wanted to see him squirm! I mean: this is grade A comedy right here! Look! He's rolling around trying to free his arms and legs! Ahahaha!'

As a matter of fact, he was. He would have kept doing it, if not for the fact that he tried to roll on his stomach and… lets just say his arms got pushed back a little.

"You know, it might help to stop rolling around so much. You wouldn't want to hurt what's left of down there even more now would you?"  a loud growl could be heard. "Shut up!" Roxas yelled at the tied up heartless while kicking his ass to make him stop moving. He did.

'You have your fun and I'll go have mine. Donald will be coming in in a minute.'

"Alright. I'll be here. And yes, I will have fun with the tied up dumb ass!" he kicked Aros' ass once again, taking full advantage of him being tied up.

'Keep him in line!'

TTTTTTTTTTT

As Goofy was coming out of the door, Micky, Riku, Leon and Cloud all came in as well. Along with a hell of a lot of bruises and cuts. Mostly on Riku and Leon of course. The King and Cloud mostly had dirt on their clothes. Must have been from trying to keep them from killing each other. They had a few cuts too. Must have been fighting.

"WOW!" Kairi said. "Someone must be a little happier now that he got to kick someone's ass!"

"HEY!" Leon yelled at her. "What makes you think this pussy" points at Riku, who in turn, sticks his tounge out at Leon, "could kick my ass any day?"

"Well for one thing," Riku started, "I'm not a pussy. And another thing is that you have more cuts and I'm just plain stronger than you are!"

"What was that you little shrimp!?" (How dare he call my Riku a shrimp! For that,)

"Shut up SQUALL!" Cloud said emphasizing the Squall part. Leon twitched at his real name. "Riku beat you to a freakin pulp and you know it! He didn't just kick your ass, he kicked the rest of you too!"

Everyone started to laugh at that comment. But it quickly died out as Leon glared at each and everyone of them till they did.

"O! Goofy! How's Sora doing?" Riku asked just noticing that Goofy was by the door that Sora was being kept.

"A huck! Very happy! I was surprised to be honest. He acted just like his old self! But you're right, Riku, there was a hint of anger in his voice as he talked. But, he laughed a lot so I think that he's getting better. At least in some ways." Goofy added the last part in an almost whisper, but everyone caught it.

"So I guess that means it's my turn huh?" Donald asked slowly creeping to the door, trying to see Sora before anyone would stop him.

"Yup." The King spoke up for the first time since coming in. "Just remember, come and get us if anything happens. And try not to let him know how we plan on helping him. Otherwise Aros might find out to and try to prevent it."

"Got it!" and with that the little duck that half the time nobody could understand went to see his caged friend.

He didn't both to take a deep breath like the others had done before him. He just drove right in. Literally! Goofy opened the door just as Donald was about to open it and the big dog gave him a little push. He must have been trying to make Sora laugh again, seeing as how everyone else did. Except said duck of course.

As Donald rolled into the room, he could hear laugher coming from the cage. He looked up, (seeing as how he landed face first. Just his luck as usual!) and saw that it was Sora who was laughing at him. He immediately got made at him and steam started to come out of his ears!

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" he asked. Wow, Sora could understand him! That's a first!

"What the hell do you think? You fell flat on your face! That's always funny!" Sora said in between laughs.

"You make it sound as though I always fall on my face!"

"Well, you always do! You're like the biggest klutz I know! I don't think I've seen someone fall on their face as much as I've seen you do!"

Donald's face became bright red as he got ready to yell at the laughing teen. And of course, that would result in him laughing even more because he couldn't understand what the duck said.

"WHATDOYOUMEANBYTHAT! IAMNOTAKLUTZ! ANDYOUKNOWIT! IJUSTHAVESOMETROUBLEWALKINGCAUSEMYFEETAREBIGANDTHEYTENDTOGETINTHEWAYALOT! LIKEYOUGETINTHEWAY!" Donald squawked every word. So Sora had no idea what he was saying and laughed even harder. By now he was rolling on the ground even more. Donald was holding his fists right by his side, trying to squeeze the life out of them instead of Sora. (O! WHO CALLED IT! WHO KNEW THAT THEY WOULD DO THAT!)

Donald finally realized what he was doing: he had been able to make Sora roll around in laughter with just scolding him! He really was happier than he had expected after what Riku had told him. But, he could hear the anger in his voice. And it was more than Goofy had said. He wasn't getting better, he was getting worse. And from the anger in his voice, he didn't have much time left. All he could do was make him happy until he was lost to the darkness. And if he wanted that, he may have to get a little more mad!

"HEY! MY VOICE ISN'T THAT FUNNY!"

"HA! Says you! I can hardly understand you! You sound just like you do after you lost at cards!" 'shouldn't have said that! Now I'm in for it' Sora thought right after the words came out of his mouth.

That did it. If Donald had been angry about him before, he was PISSED now!

"LOST?! LOST?! I NEVER LOST! YOU CHEATED EVERY SINGLE TIME!"

"Did not! You just suck at cards!"

"DID TO! AND I DON'T SUCK AT CARDS!"

"DID NOT AND YOU DO SUCK!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NO…!" Sora stopped mid sentence and got a look of horror across his face.

"You ok Sora?"

"Donald, leave. Now!" Sora commanded.

"Look, it was just a joke! I didn't mean it! Can't we just ta…?"

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sora grabbed his head in pain. There wasn't just fear in his voice, there was anger.

"SORA!" Donald didn't know what to do. He wanted to help his friend, but to do that, he had to go and get the King. And he didn't want to leave his friend in his time of need.

"_Sorry, Sora's not here. This is Aros. Can I help you with any thing? Like that nasty little heart of yours? HAHAHAHAHAHA!_" (sorry! He broke the duct tape. So he's able to do that again.)

Aros let go of Sora's head and looked up at Donald. He had all of his usual features. Black claws, yellow eyes, fangs, hissy voice, and instead of one eye being covered, half his face was covered in darkness.

"BASTURD! LET SORA GO!" why do they all do that?! IT WON'T WORK! WHY WOULD HE GO TO ALL THE TROULBE TO TAKE OVER AND JUST LET GO WHEN YOU TELL HIM!? GOD!

"_I would, but you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between us. His heart now belongs to darkness! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_"

'NO!' all the feelings Donald had of being there for Sora were gone. He bolted out of the door to get help. Slamming it behind him. He held it back, breathing heavily.

"Donald, what wrong?" it was the King who asked this.

"He-he-HE'S GONE! AROS TOOK OVER AND SAID THAT SORA'S HEART BELONGS TO THE DARKNESS! WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" (a duck could cry. Who knew?) Leon and Micky ran to the door. Everyone else went wide eyed. Except Kairi. She started to cry.

Leon shoved Donald out of the way as he was running to the door. Donald, of course, landed on his face.

Micky closed the door after going in. He didn't want anyone else to have to see this.

"No." Micky heard Leon whisper under his breath. They both looked towards the cage. Sora/ Aros was standing close to the bars, an evil grin across his face.

"_Lucky me! Two visitors at once! To what to I owe the honor?"_

"Why are you doing this to Sora?!" Leon was the first to shake off his shock. Micky was still wide eyed. He couldn't believe what Sora looked like now. It was just horrible.

"_I'm doing this because _he_ asked me to! These chains are starting to annoy me. Mind if I take them off?"_ Aros didn't wait for an answer. He instantly pull Sora's arms toward the bars to try and get them off. The broke right off his wrists.

"_Before I got, you wanna say 'bye' to Sora?"_

"What-what do you mean?" Micky finally broke off his shock. At least a little.

"_My part was just to get Sora's heart on the dark side. And now that that's done, I have no interest any more. Sora's already evil, so I don't need to control him to have him use dark powers!"_ and with that said, Aros looked down. And a little flash of dark energy surfaced from him. His hands went back to normal. They couldn't tell about the other features though. "Sora? Is-is that you?" Leon asked with a lot of nervousness in his voice.

Sora didn't even move, let alone say anything. A few minutes passed in that awkward silence. Finally, The King spoke up:

"Are you ok Sora?"

"**Never better."** His voice only held anger and hatred. He looked up. The darkness on his face was gone, along with the fangs. But, instead of his bright blue eyes, were evil yellow eyes. He was gone.

Leon and the King both gasped and took a step back. They had no idea what Sora would do to them.

"**What's wrong? You just got here and now you want to leave? That hurts."**

"I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you." Leon said in his usual voice. He had to be strong. Once the others found out about this, he would have to be strong for them. "You are in a cell that hurts heartless, or in your case, evil beings who try to escape. Unless you enjoy pain, that is."

"**But then again, I'm not you now am I?"** Sora them turned around sharply and slashed at the air behind him. A portal in the shape of claw marks appeared.

"**Say goodbye to the others for me. And tell Kairi I'll be seeing her real soon!"** he walked in the portal and was gone from the world.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I BROKE MY STRECK OF NO CLIFFIES!

Sora: is that all that you see as bad?! I'm totally evil if you hadn't noticed!

Angel: of course I noticed! I wrote the damn thing! AND I THOUGHT YOU LEFT THE WORLD AND WERE ALL EVIL!! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT DOING THINGS LIKE THAT?!?!

Sora: do it as much as I can.

Angel:…… o ya. I did say that didn't I?! o well.

Sora: how could you turn me evil?!

Riku: ya! How dare you!

Angel: I dare because I feel like it!

Anyways, yes. Sora is all evil. Yes, I am evil for doing it. Deal! Like I said earlier, I want to know where you guys think they should go. Either already visited worlds, or brand new ones. And for the new ones, I may not do some of them if I don't know the story of that world very much. Just a warning!

THANKS TO ALL MY USUAL REVIEW PEOPLE PLUS C2-Chikaru FOR THE REVIEWS!!! You get one of those mini barrel full of monkey games! Just 'cause monkies rock!

Hope to see you soon!! -Angel


	10. Darkness in His Heart

BACK YOU MONSTERS! BACK! (shoves chair in monsters faces) I SAID BACK YOU CRAZY PISSED SORA FAN GIRLS!! (runs into writing room and closes door, locks it, and puts a mountain of furniture in front of it.) WHEW! No that was a lot of made fan girls. I knew that there would be some anger, but that's just crazy! IT'S NOT THAT BAD! At least my kind and loyal reviewers didn't attack me! YOU PEOPLE ROCK! Though, they did kinda yell at me a little. Well, not at me. Just plain yell at the fact that Sora is now evil.

I got 2 world ideas that will defiantly come up in this fic. 1 will even come up in this chap! The other seems like a great idea for later!

Since I'm locked in this room for a while, and it being Sunday and I don't do anything on Sunday's, I guess I'll write as much as I can! DON'T KILL ME FOR SORA'S EVILNESS!

Disclaimer: don't own kh 1 or 2. own idea. Take it and feel the wrath of the pissed off Sora fan girls.

**Chapter 10: Darkness in His Heart**

Someone had watched Sora leave in a portal of darkness from a crystal ball.

"Ah. His transformation is finally complete. I'll have to thank Aros later for doing the job so fast. How should I thank him. I could get him out of Sora. But, he can't be taken out now! I'll need him in there if something happens to Sora. Just in case of course. I'll have to warn him once he gets here. Aros should tell him after a little while. I do want him to get used to his evil powers of course. Soon Sora, you shall be my greatest ally! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!" the figure waved his hand over the ball and started to walk away.

The figure was in the Castle That Never Was, in the World That Never Was. The figure wore a coat that was identical to the organization coats, except that this one had a long cloak. His hood was up, so his face wasn't visible.

"With the keybarer evil and on my side, Kingdom Hearts will soon belong to me!"

TTTTTTTTTT

"YOU BASTURD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SORA?!" Roxas was beyond piss at Aros. He had Oathkeeper and the Kingdom Key drawn, and was in a fighting stance.

"_LIKE I TOLD THAT STUPID KING AND THAT LEON! I DID IT 'CAUSE I WAS ORDERD TO DO IT! AND STOP CALLING ME A BASTURD YOU DICK!"_ Aros was also in a fighting stance, but with a different weapon. It was a pure black Kingdom Key, and the keychain was in the shape of the heartless symbol instead of the King's symbol.

They charged at each other. But just before they could start fighting, Sora stepped in.

'**SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SHIT HEADS!!**' the two quickly dispersed their weapons and also grabbed onto each other, shaking in fear. '**Wow! I always thought that you two seemed like a couple with the ways that you argued, but I never thought that you two would go as far as to hug each other.**' They would have yelled at him, but they were to busy still shacking in fear and chattering their teeth. Also, they were trying not to wet themselves.

'**Pussies.**'

"You ok with not fighting any more?"

"_Yup._"

"You kinda regret doing that, don't you?"

"_HELL YA!_"

'**Well I don't regret it! I love this new power! I want more! And I know a way to get more!**' Roxas grabs his chest and falls to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing to me!?"

'**Taking the darkness out of you. You may be good, but you still have the powers of a nobody. And I want that power! And to have it, I need to get rid of you!**'

A dark light covered Roxas as he was somehow sent out of Sora's mind.

"_WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SEND HIM?!"_

'**Don't know, don't care. As long as he's out. And don't worry, I can't get rid of you or take your power. Your safe.. for now**.'

TTTTTTTTT

The King and Leon stood there for a few more moments, not saying a word, just staring at the spot were Sora just stood. Finally Leon spoke up:

"HOW DID HE DO THAT WITHOUT GETTING HURT?! THE SPELL IS STILL IN AFFECT!"

"I don't know Leon. Sora must be really strong now. How are we going to break it to the others?" Micky said in a very grave voice.

"Donald already took care of that. He did come out of the room shouting that Sora's heart was now in darkness."

"O well. We'll just have to hope that they don't take it to hard."

"You mean Kairi and Riku, right?"

The King just nodded and started to head to the door. Leon soon followed. When they go out of the room, everyone looked their way with worried faces.

"Wh-what happened?" Riku asked.

Leon and the King looked at each other, and silently decided that it should be the King to tell them.

"Donald was right. Aros was in control when we went in. And just before he left, he gave Sora back control. His features went back to normal, except for his eyes. They stayed yellow. I'm sorry everyone, he's gone."

Kairi had started to cry again. When they got back in the room, Riku was sitting next to her on the bed. He must have calmed her down a little. But now she was back to crying, Riku even looked near tears. But, like he was going to cry. He had to be strong for Kairi.

"Is-is he still in the cell?" Goofy was the first to talk after the news.

"No. He opened a portal of darkness and stepped through. We don't know where he went though." Leon said in a slightly grave voice.

Surprising, instead of crying harder, Kairi started to STOP crying.

"If-if he's not here any-anymore, then we'll just go out and find him!" Kairi said at first in between sobs, them with determination in her voice.

"Kairi's right!" Riku said standing up. "We have to go out and find him no matter what! Sora wouldn't want us just to sit around and sulk like this! Let's go!"

"WAIT!" the King barged in. "We don't know where he went. So how can we find him?"

"Easy!" Donald finally spoke up. "We'll just do what he did: go to random worlds and look for him, stopping any heartless that come across us!"

"Ahuck! Just like old times!" Goofy said in a cheery voice. "But who's gonna drive the ship? Sora did all that, 'cause my legs are to long and Donald's are to short."

"I will! I'm not just gonna sit around and do nothing while my best friend is out there doing god knows what!" Riku said.

"Alright!" Merlin said. "The three of them can use one of Cid's gummi ships and travel to the worlds!"

"THREE?!" Kairi yelled. "I'm going to you know!"

"WHAT?! NO YOUR NOT KAIRI! IT'S WAY TO DANGEROUS!"

"I can handle myself just fine thank you Riku!"

"Riku's right Kairi." The King said. "Just before he walked through the portal, Sora said 'And tell Kairi I'll be seeing her real soon!' he wants you to be with him! We can't risk you getting captured!"

"I DON'T CARE! If he does catch me, then I might be able to snap him out of it and all this crap would go away! Plus, I'M NOT BEING LEFT BEHIND AGAIN!! I'M HELPING NOT MATTER WHAT!!"

No one dared say anymore.

"Alright." Riku said with a heavy sigh. "You can come with us. But promise me you'll be careful! I don't want both of my best friends on the dark side!"

"I promise!"

"So Cid, should we take the ship we took to get here or a new one?"

"A new one. The one I made for you guys only has room for three people and doesn't have the best weapons for attacking other ships. I already have a new one in case such an occasion came up!" Cid said with a big grin. He tossed Riku the keys. "It should be right next to yours."

"Alright! Let's head out!" and with that, the four of them headed out to worlds known and unknown.

TTTTTTTTT

(on the ship about an hour later)

"Hey! Look! What world is that?" Riku asked pointing to a world with a giant pumpkin on it.

"Ahuck! That's Halloween Town! Guess that's our first stop." Goofy answered the teens question.

"AAAAHHHH! NOT HALLOWEEN TOWN! THAT PLACE CREEPS ME OUT!" Donald said.

Riku ignored the cry of annoyance and landed the ship.

Goofy and Donald stepped off first, while Riku and Kairi stayed behind to talk for a second.

"You alright Kai? You were quite most of the way here?" Riku asked the worried looking girl.

"Ya. Still trying to absorb that fact that Sora isn't here anymore." She sounded like she was about to cry.

"I know. But we will get him back to normal soon! I promise. And once we do, we'll all go back to Destiny Islands!"

"Right!" Kairi said in a cheerful voice as a smile crept up on her face.

Once the two stepped off the ship, they noticed they looked completely different, along with Donald and Goofy. Goofy was a zombie with a tiny pumpkin on his nose, Donald was a mummy who was missing his stomach wraps, and his stomach! Riku looked similar to Sora. He had his normal pants, but they were black, along with his shirts, but he had skin tight sleeves, a pumpking over his left eyes, and mini bat wings.He was a vampire. Kairi was a Banshee. She had long white hair, and a white gong that went down to her feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I?!!?" she said in a very high pitched voice. All the boys had to cover their ears.

"OW! KAI, DON'T TALK THAT LOUD!" Riku said, still covering his ears. "And I have no idea what the hell you are? Do either of you know?" he asked looking at Donald and Goofy who just shock their heads.

"Then what am I?!" she asked in a much lower voice. It was still hight pitched, but not as painful.

"You my friend are a Banshee!" said a mysterious voice.

"Who's there?!" Riku asked, pulling out The Way to Dawn.

"It is I! The Pumpkin King! JACK SKELLINGTON!" Jack walked out of the shadows.

"DONALD! GOOFY! It's so good to see you two again!" he ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Ahuck! It's good to see you too Jack!"

"Where's Sora and who are these two?" he asked looking at Riku and Kairi.

"I'm Riku and that's Kairi." Riku answered for them. "And as for Sora, that's kinda why were here."

"O?"

"Well," Kairi said, trying to keep back the ear piercing scream. "his heart was turned. He left in a dark portal and we're out looking for him to save him."

"That's horrible! You can look here if you want. But I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary yet. So, he might not be here yet. I haven't even seen any heartless around here eth…." Just as he was saying that heartless popped up.

"Thanks, Jack! You jinxed us!" Riku said getting into a fighting stance along with the rest of the group.

TTTTTTTTTTT

JACK BROKE THE RULE!! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!!

Sora: and your not supposed to turn me evil either!

Angel: ya, but I did! Ha!

Roxas: and your not supposed to kick me out of your mind too!

Sora: that was the so called 'Angel's' doing! Like I would want to be left alone with that ass hole!

Angel: my god! You 2 are total pussies

Sora and Roxas: HEY!

For those of you who don't know: a Banshee is a being that screeches to torture evil people, (and in Charmed's cause) demons.

Thanks to Mekishika,Fluffyfafa, and Shiba-X for the reviews! You people get….cake today!

May update later today!! SEE YA FOR NOW! -Angel

O! and thanks to HorseMagic17 for putting me on your favorites list!


	11. The Horror of The Naughty List

Well, I'm still locked in the writing room and can't get out without getting malded by Sora fan girls. So, here I am again in the same day. Also, I was told to update soon or I would (gulp) get hurt by a deadly spoon! My one weakness 'cept for writers block! How did you know?!

Still want to know what words you want the group to go to. I got an idea in a review that I think might have been a suggestion. Or they were just saying what their favorite world was.

DON'T SPOON ME!! I UPDATE EVERYDAY IF I CAN!! SO HOLD OFF ON THE SPOONING!!!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: don't own kh 1 or 2. own this. Take it and feel the wrath of a deadly spoon!!

**Chapter 11: The Horror of The Naughty List**

Roxas woke up in a familiar place. Though, he wasn't sure how he got there. Then, everything that had happened in Radiant Garden came flowing back to him.

"DAMN HIM! HOW DARE HE KICK ME OUT?! AND TAKE MY POWERS AS WELL! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

He then noticed where he was. He was kinda happy about that.

"Well, at least he sent me to this place. Good old…"

TTTTTTTTTT

Riku and the others had just finished off all the heartless that Jack, in a way, summoned by being the butt head that he is!

"I feel better!" Riku said.

"How do you feel better?!" Kairi didn't yell, she whispered, yet it was still very loud.

"I got to hit stuff! That's how!"

"…fair enough. I do feel a little better to. So Jack, what does this Halloween Town look like anyways?"

"'shudders' it's very creepy!" Donald said. "If you touch the wrong thing, you could lose your head!"

"R-really?"

"Ahuck! Sorry Kairi. It's true. The people of Halloween Town don't really die. So they can take more pain than us." Goofy explained.

"Let's look for Sora, seal the keyhole, and GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! THIS PLACE IS CREEPY!" Riku said. He and Donald must think a like, 'cause they both started running to the town, leaving the others staring.

"OOOKKKK. Riku's scared. Who knew?" Kairi said. "I think this place is cool! I want to come back with Sora later!"

"Ahuck! Donald and Riku think alike and Kairi and Sora think alike." Goofy stated the obvious. "Sora loved this world to! 'spcially the other part of this world! WHOOPS!" Goofy covered his mouth right after he said the other part of the world part.

"Other part? What other part?"

"Well," Jack spoke up. "in the forest, there are trees that have other holidays on them. My favorite is the one that Sandy Claws is in!"

'Sandy Claws? Who could that…? SANTA CLAUS!'

"I WANT TO GO AND SEE SANTA CLAUS!! I HAVE TO SEE HIM!!" (I see we're back to the 4 year old stuff.)

"HAHA! That's what Sora said, too! He got all excited about seeing Santa. Let's go see him then!" and the trio went off to the town to grab Donald and Riku, who had ran off in the opposite direction of the forest.

TTTTTTTTTT

Once the others caught up to Donald and Riku, they literally dragged them back to where they had landed to tell them what they were going to do. Once they finished explaining Riku said:

"There's no such thing as Santa Claus! How old are you Kairi?"

"If there is a Halloween Town, why wouldn't there be a Christmas Village? It makes sense! Plus, Donald, Goofy and Jack all say it is real!"

"But they're all nuts!" bad thing to say.

"That's it!" Donald said in a very anger voice. "If he won't come willingly, then lets drag him there by force!"

"WHAT?! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" no matter what the boy said, they already were moving slowly towards him with evil looks on their faces.

Within moments, Riku was all tied up and was being dragged by his little wings on the ground by Kairi, who was singing:

"We're going to see Santa! We're going to see Santa!" all the way there.

When they finally reached the end of the forest, Kairi let Riku go. After he was let out of the ropes, he looked up at the tree and went wide eyed. There was a giant Christmas tree that appeared to be a door into said tree.

"ALRIGHT! YOU PEOPLE WERE RIGHT! HAPPY NOW?!"

"Yes!" they all said at once.

Kairi opened the door and looked down.

"You sure this goes somewhere?"

"Ya! Just jump in! It's fun!" Jack said. Kairi did as she was told and jumped into the tree. Riku followed right away without looking in. After a few moments, the others jumped in too.

Kairi landed on snow, Riku landed on Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Jack (in that order) landed on Riku.

"CAN…YOU…PEOPLE…GET OFF OF ME?!?!" Kairi said trying to breath.

They all obeyed the angry Banshee. When Riku and Kairi stood up, they both exclaimed at the same time:

"COOL!!!"

"Ahuck! Apparently, they're both just like Sora! They all got landed on, and they both had the same reaction. Come on! Let's go see Santa!"

The group headed down the GIANT hill that lead to the village. Once they passed the sign, a group of heatless came and attacked them.

"Not again!" they all said at once. But, they made quick work of them. Then they headed to the workshop. Kairi got there first, excited to see Santa. Riku just signed. Just because there was a village of Santa stuff didn't mean that there was a Santa. Well, as far as Riku was concerned.

Just before they entered the shop, a loud yell could be heard. They all rushed into the building. They went past the room with a huge list half on the floor, and strait to the factory part of the building.

Santa was tied up on the top part of the room, and a nasty bag with eyes and a mouth was laughing manically.

"Oogie Bogie! I thought that Sora got rid of you for good last time!" Jack said at the nasty bag.

"Well, I just didn't feel like staying gone!" as he finished his sentence, a bug or two fell out of his mouth. EEEEEWWWWWWW!!!

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?! IT'S SO GROSS!!" Kairi said.

"That's Oogie Bogie!" Donald answered. "And yes, he is gross. He's a bag of bugs!! And no matter how many times you squish him, he just comes back!"

"We'll have to fix that won't we!" Riku said summoning The Way To Dawn.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT A BAG OF BUGS!! IT'S JUST TO GROSS!"

"Calm down Kairi! You're not fighting a bag of bugs, you're KILLING a giant bug!" Riku said.

"….that helps." The banshee said summoning her own weapon, The Flower of Hope.

"I'm not gonna go down so easily! SHOCK! LOCK! BARREL! START UP THE MACHINES!" out of no where, three little kids wearing masks ran up to the main control box and hit a button. The floor sank, and they looked to be on what appeared to be a table that was used for gambling. (not sure what the table is called, so just imagine the same floor that Sora fought Oogie on in the first game.)

Dice and cards came flying at them very fast. They had to concentrate on not getting sliced to bits or crushed, so they couldn't attack Oogie.

They kept dodging for a few minutes then Riku said:

"Ta hell with this!" he sliced through the card that came his way and jumped strait at Oogie, cutting a big clean cut right across his stomach.

"Damn punk!" bugs started to poor out of the cut and the bag fell to the floor. The bugs, however, stayed right were they fell. Riku just burned them all to a crisp and went to untie Santa.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you young man!"

"Riku! Stop the little monsters!" Donald yelled pointing to the window, and where three little kids were trying to escape. Riku ran after them, but they were out the window by the time he got there.

"Damn! They got away!"

"It's ok, Riku." Jack said as Riku walked towards them. "They always cause mischief and pull pranks. I'll just catch them later."

"And, they're at the top of my naughty list!" Santa added.

"O! Santa, am I on your good list?" Kairi asked getting all excited again. She couldn't help herself! She always believed in Santa, no matter what Riku said to her.

"Your name is Kairi, right?" Kairi nodded. "Then of course you are! You're a very kind girl with an even kinder heart!" Kairi squealed at the news and started to jump up and down.

"And if that is Kairi, then you must be Riku, correct?"

"Maybe."

"Then you are on the naughty list! You told your best friend Sora that I didn't exist, at the age of 7 even! And you turned to the dark side! But, you made up for the turning evil part by giving up your light to help Sora find his again. But, since you didn't believe in me, your still on the naughty list! Just, closer to the good list then before."

"HUMPH!" was all that he offered. He didn't like being proven wrong, and he was pretty damn wrong about this!

"I have a question to ask you all."

"Ahuck! What is it Santa?" Goofy asked.

"I would like to know why Sora is on my naughty list again."

"Again?" Kairi and Riku asked.

"Why was Sora on the naughty list? He's the nicest and funniest guy that I know! No offence Riku." Kairi said.

"None taken! Even I think that's true."

"He was on the naughty list cause he stopped believing in me at the age of 7 thanks to this guy." He said pointing to Riku. "So, what happened to Sora?"

"The darkness took over his heart. And he's out there somewhere." Kairi said looking out the window into space.

"O! That's terrible! Is there anyway to get him back?"

"Yes. And that's why were trying to get him back. So we can get him back to the way he was!" Riku said, while Kairi was still looking out at the window.

"Ok then! I'll hold his spot on the good list! And Riku, seeing is believing you know. Just accept that I'm real and you can get presents this holiday season!"

"I do! Now can we go and find my best friend! I know that he's gonna rub this in my face and I want to get it over and done with!" Riku said starting to leave.

"Wait Riku!" Kairi said looking away from the window. "We have to seal the keyhole before we go!"

"O! Right! Where is it any way?" just as he asked that, Kairi's keyblade started to glow, along with Santa's red hat. The hat stated to rise to the ceiling. Once it did, Kairi pointed the keyblade at it and a bright beam shot at it. Once it landed on the hat, a loud clicking noise could be heard.

"Looks like it's time to go!" Donald said sounding a little happy. No matter what part of the world he was in, he still hated this place.

"Good luck finding Sora!" said Jack.

"Thanks! And don't worry, we'll get him back soon!" Riku said.

And with that, the left that world.

TTTTTTTT

(on the ship half an hour later)

"So, where to next?" Goofy asked.

"That world over there." Kairi replied pointing out the window.

"HEY!" Donald cried. "We are SO landing on that world!"

"What's it called Riku?"

"It's called…HEY! GET OFF MY HEAD YOU STUPID DUCK!!" Riku shouted as Donald climbed on his head.

"NO! It's gonna be a surprise! Your not gonna know till we get their!"

"Fine! I won't look! NOW GET OFF MY HEAD SO WE DON'T CRASH YOU DUMB ASS DUCK!!" Donald did as he was told and Riku kept his word and didn't look at the name of the world and just landed.

Donald and Goofy stepped off first and transformed just as Riku and Kairi were getting off the ship.

"WHAT THE HELL?! DONALD!! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Riku shouted, clearly pissed at his new appearance.

"Kairi, Riku," Donald started, ignoring Riku's yells. "Welcome to…!"

TTTTTTTTT

CCCCCCCCLLLLLLIIIIIIIFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

The name of the world won't be revealed until tomorrow, or whenever I update which will most likely be tomorrow!

Sora: I wasn't in this chapter! Mean, mean 'Angel'!

Angel: so what! I'll put you in when I damn well please!

Sora: and how could you put me on the naughty list! I feel so..so..so betrayed!

Angel: says the boy who betrayed his own friends for the darkness.

Sora: that's low, even for you.

Angel: DEAL!

Anyway, I got 2 chappies in today! Though, I did cut it close with this one….spoke to soon! It's just past midnight! Close enough!

Thanks to Mekishika and Shiba-X for the reviews! You get the left over cake! Got to get rid of it or Tina my digital monkey will get it!

Still want world ideas! O! And the world chapters may end up short. I'm not all to sure how to do those things just yet! And I suck at fight scenes! I'll do the best I can! SO PUT THE SPOONS DOWN!

LOVE YA ALL!! -Angel


	12. Don't Pet The Kitty

WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (runs into writing room to hide again. Uses same furniture in the same exact spots.) huff huff huff huff Great! I leave this room for a few hours to go to school, and I end up back here again a few hours later! Now my loyal reviewers are starting to attack me!! One even said that she would stop reading! T.T!! I had no idea that there were so many Roxas fan girls!!! If I tell a little about what should happen to him, WILL YOU PUT THE SPOONS DOWN AND LET ME LEAVE THIS ROOM?!!?!?...done yelling. Anyway, Roxas does come back and joins Riku and the others in 1-3 chapters! HAPPY! I RUINED SOME PARTS! NOW! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME WITH SPOONS!!

Still want world ideas! O! and even though most of my reviews were mean and threats with either a spoon or a shoe, they were all hilarious! I laughed so hard!! I like the long random ones that say that so and so was funny! And I guess some of the threats are too.

O! one more thing before the chapter starts: the man in the cloak thing, ya he needs a name. Unless you want me to call him 'man in the cloak'. Like I said in earlier chapters, he wasn't supposed to be in this fic! So I haven't really thought about him to much!

DON'T KILL ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANYTHING!!

Disclaimer: no own kh 1-2. own idea. Take and feel the of Kairi's shoe!

**Chapter 12: Don't Pet The Kitty**

"Aros should have told Sora to come here by now. Humph! He must be off having fun somewhere! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GONNA TELL THAT IDIOT TO COME BACK HERE!"

TTTTTTTT

Somewhere in the universe.

"_Sora?_"

"**What is it Aros?**"

"_I'm getting_another_ mental note to go to the guy who put me in you. You gonna go see him?_"

"**Hell no! This is to damn fun!**"

"…_I'm good with that!_"

TTTTTTTTT

"…The Pride Lands!!" Donald said, still in the shape of a type of bird, flying of course. Goofy was a turtle. Riku was a silver lion (looks like Sora in lion form, just the color of his fur is different and he has some hair in his eyes.) and Kairi is a lion as well, but with dark brown fur.

"So," Riku said, "WHY THE HELL AM I A FREAKIN LION?!?!"

"Your not the only lion you know Riku!" Kairi said. "I like being a lion! Plus, YOU LOOK SO CUTE AS A LION RIKU!!!" Kairi pounced on Riku and they started to roll around. Well, it was more like wresting.

They continued to wrestle while Goofy and Donald watched and laughed until a loud yell could be heard.

"Is that everyone's way to get our attention around here?" Riku asked sounding very annoyed.

"Yup!" Goofy said. "Ya get used to it."

"How do we hold our weapons if we have to walk on our, uh, paws?" Kairi asked looking at her paws.

"Just summon um!" Goofy said enthusiastically.

Riku and Kairi did as the turtle said and summoned their weapons. The Way to Dawn and The Floor of Hope appeared in their mouths.

"COOL!" Riku said, or at least tried to say seeing as how there was a sword in his mouth.

"Let's go!" Donald said flying off. They all raced to the large opening in the dead end that they were at. (fyi: they were at the place that Sora, Donald and Goofy landed in.)

When they got to the Elephant Graveyard, they saw something big, brown and fat come running towards them with what looked like a weasel was on his back. Behind them were some creepy looking animals were chasing them.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" the fat one said. "L-L-LIONS!!!"

"WAIT PUMBAA! Donald and Goofy are behind them!"

"You're right Timon! Donald! Goofy! For the love of us, GET RIDE OF THOSE STUPID HYENA'S!!"

"That's why were here!" Kairi said.

Timon and Pumbaa hid behind the group, trembling in fear might I add, while they got ready to fight. But once the hyena's got close and noticed Riku and Kairi, or the fact that they were lions, they headed in the opposite direction yelling:

"YIPE! YIPE! YIPE!" cowards.

"That…was…weird." The brown lion said, dispersing her weapon.

"Thanks you guys! You really saved our, 'spcially Pumbaa's, asses from being there dinner!" Timon said, jumping off of Pumbaa. "So, Donald, Goofy, who are your little friends here? And where is Sora?"

"Riku." That all the silver haired lion said before looking up at the sky. It still hurt him that Sora was gone. No matter how much he hid it. (WHAT A BIG SOFTY!!)

"I'm Kairi, and we're looking for Sora." The brown haired lion said, also looking up at the sky.

"So, what's up with the hyena's again? Didn't we finish them off last time?" Donald said sitting on Riku's face to get his attention back to where they were. He must be really out of it, he didn't notice. At least, for a few moments.

"Donald?" he asked, not moving.

"Ya Riku?" he asked like he hadn't done a thing.

"GET THE HELL OF MY FACE BEFORE I EAT YOU!!!"

"SQUWAK!!!" Donald made that really annoying noise that he used when he was falling. He jumped right off of his face and onto Goofy's shell. He didn't care though.

"Well, 4 days ago Simba went out to hunt for food, and never came back. The hyena's took full advantage of that fact and took over again. Everyone in the Pride Lands is at the Oasis hiding. We came out here hoping to find Simba, but only found hyena's." Timon explained.

"We'll help you look for Simba!" Kairi said coming back to reality. "That way, we can look for Sora too!"

They left the graveyard and started to head toward the place where all the lions use to live. (forgot name of it!) But, when they got to about the middle of the field, (that's what I'm calling the area between the graveyard and where the lions live.) they saw what they had been looking for! Although, not exactly how they expected him to be.

"Simba!" Timon and Pumbaa yelled, running to his side. The others followed, just, not as fast.

"Wh-what happened Simba?" they all said in unison.

"T-the hyena's attacked me while I was on my way back. I was out numbered and was stuck in their den for a few days. I wasn't hurt by them. They just wouldn't let me leave. But, earlier today, someone came and attacked them all. They ran, but then the he turned it's attention to me! I ran all around the graveyard for hours. I finally made it out here into open space and we started to fight. He won. After the hyena's came running from where you just came from, he left."

"Who did this to you?" Kairi asked.

"**Who indeed?**" a voice said from behind them.

"Th-that voice." Simba said with a look of fear on his face. "RUN! ALL OF YOU! HE'S TO STRONG!!"

"**Always have to help out don't you, o great king of Pride Lands?**"

"I-I know that voice!" Riku said, shaking a little. No one dared to look back.

"**Wow! I always thought that that was an ****expression****. Frozen with fear. Never thought that I would actually see it! HA!**"

Riku couldn't take it anymore. He shock off his fear and turned around. Though, he regretted it.

"O HELL NO!!" he said taking a step back. They others had to see what was behind them, though they already knew what it was, or should I say, who it was.

"No." they all whispered. Kairi couldn't keep back the tears.

Right in front of them stood Sora, with an evil grin across his face, kind blue eyes turned to cold yellow ones just like the King had told them. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Sora had blood on his paws. SIMBA'S blood.

TTTTTTTT

DON'T KILL ME!!!! Yes, Sora did try to kill Simba. Yes, I am evil for turning him into that. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO FIX IT!!! PLEASE!! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!

Sora: I would never do that to Simba!

Angel: well, you just did you dumb ass!

Aros: she has you there.

Angel: thank you Aros. NOW GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE!! (Aros walks back into cage.) MWHAHAHAHAHHA! COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! note to self: don't do that till coughing has stopped!

Sora: by they way: was I chasing Simba in the beginning?

Angel: ya. Why?

Sora: HA! YOU WERE WRONG! I DIDN'T JUST TRY TO KILL SIMBA! I DID EARLIER! HA! I WIN!

Angel: wait for it. You'll see what's wrong with that.

Sora:….DAMNIT! I JUST ADMITTED TO ATTACKING SIMBA!

Angel: took you long enough

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS TO THE REGULAR PEOPLE!!... including the threat about the spoons and all. If I give you gifts again will you stop threatening me, and in one persons case, trust me again!? Since today was cold, I'll give you hot chocolate with whipped cream! If the threats stop, the gifts will keep coming!

LOVE THE RANDOM REVIEW COMMENTS!! LOVE YA NO MATTER WHAT! -Angel


	13. Light in His Eyes

(Looks around cautiously) ok. FINALLY!! People have stopped trying to kill me!.. for now. Anyway, I hardly got any reviews! T.T. that may be because, in the words of one of my reviewers, I update faster then a kayote could run. And they probably haven't even gotten out of school yet or are to busy to read it. Or there being evil butt heads and won't review till I get Sora back to normal or something good like that.

And if you people didn't get it before: I NEED WORLD IDEAS UNLESS YOU WANT THIS TO BE SHORTER!!! I only have 1, maybe 2 ideas for others worlds! SOS!! O, and I also want to know what cloak man should be named. I'm not to creative for names and may just end up picking a random name for one of the MANY manga/anime I read/watch. Come on! You know you want to!!

If you couldn't tell: I really care about what other people want in this fic! If you have an idea, besides me fixing Sora sooner and being less evil, tell me and I'll see if it fits in with the craziness that is my mind!

1 more thing!! Sora's eyes don't look like a heartless'! they're just the color of them!!

Disclaimer: don't own kh 1-2, do own idea. Take it and……….I'll…..give you detention for a weak!! (idea's for disclaimer threats are always and forever welcome!)

**Chapter 13: Light in His Eyes**

Right there in front of them was who they had been so desperately searching for. But now that they had found him, all they wanted to do was get the hell out of there! Sora's eyes were bright yellow and had an evil look to them. He may have looked really cute as a lion cub with a crown necklace, but the evil grin and blood on his paws are what were so menacing about him.

Everyone was shocked to see him like this, even Simba! And they had just been fighting! Riku couldn't believe that his life long best friend could ever look so, so evil! Donald and Goofy never thought that Sora, the happy go lucky boy they had grown to now and love, could do such a thing to a friend. And Kairi, Kairi couldn't even look at him without her crying even harder then she already was.

"You-you did this to Simba?" Riku finally managed to get out.

"**And what if I did?**" Sora asked. Even his voice was horrible. It wasn't hissy like with Aros, or had anger and hated coated with every word. It was just plain evil. "**What's wrong with a little spar between friends?**"

"SPAR?! SPAR?!" Timon and Pumbaa couldn't hide their anger. They had know Simba longer than they had Sora, and he had just tried to kill Simba. "YOU CALL WHAT YOU DID TO SIMBA A SPAR?! YOU TRIED TO MALL HIM! YOU DID MALL HIM! HE'S LYING HERE HALF DEAD!"

Then Sora said something that chilled them all to the bone, even more so.

"**Ya. So?**" he wasn't fazed by the fact that he had just almost killed one of his good friends. Hell, he enjoyed! "**If you pansies don't shut the hell up, you'll be next!**" Sora took a step closer to them. Timon and Pumbaa took a step back.

"No they won't!" Riku took a step towards Sora. He was going to get Sora to leave if they wanted to help Simba. Kairi couldn't help Sora right now. She was still getting used to the fact that he was evil. Riku had to be strong. Not for Kairi, not for himself, but for Sora. Sora had stood by Riku when he was evil no matter what he said or did. He now had a chance to repay him for that. "Your not gonna hurt anybody else!"

"**O? And what are you gonna do to stop me?**"

"This!" Riku summoned The Way to Dawn.

"**HA! You couldn't even beat me when I was good! What makes you think that you can do it now that I have dark powers?!**"

"That's something that the new you would never understand!" Riku fired a Dark Aura for the tip of his tail at Sora, who in turn, fired his own. They collided and resulted in an explosion. Riku charged at Sora. He jumped out of the way just before he hit him and kicked Riku with his back legs. Riku went flying.

"RIKU!" Donald and Goofy yelled. They ran towards Sora to attack him. Kairi decided it would be better if she stayed behind and healed Simba with her magic. She didn't want to fight Sora anyways.

Seeing as he was outnumbered, Sora summoned a pitch black Kingdom Key with the heartless symbol as the keychain. He swung at Donald and Goofy and sent them flying. Riku was charging at Sora while he was facing the other way and got a clean cut at the teens back. While he was going in for another swing, Sora jumped out of the way. Sora then jumped at Riku and they hit each others weapons.

They kept doing that until Simba, fully healed, came and swatted at Sora with his big paws. Sora was hit and sent flying towards the graveyard. By now, he was breathing heavily. He was in pain from the cut on his back, and the fact that he had been chasing and fighting Simba wasn't helping.

Donald and Goofy had just joined up with the others after getting flung a long way off. 4 against 1, not including Timon and Pumbaa, they couldn't fight to help themselves let alone anyone else. Kairi also looked more determined than before. Once he beat the others, he would have to fight her. And he was to damn tired to do that. But, Sora still had an ace up his sleeve, or should I say fur?

"**HEHEHE!**" he chuckled evilly.

"I must have moved your brain when I hit you!" Riku said. "Cause you're outnumbered and tired! Do you honestly think that you can win this?!"

"**Honestly, I do!**" once he said that, a surge of dark energy started to surface all around him. The group charged at him, trying to get him before he could get them. But it was futile. Sora released the energy and hit each and everyone of them and sent them flying a ways away!

Sora stood there for a second trying to catch his breath. Then he turned his attention onto Kairi. He dispersed the dark Kingdom Key and started to walk over to her. But, Timon and Pumbaa went in front of her.

"Your-your not gonna hurt Kairi ya here?!" Timon stuttered.

"Y-ya! That's right! We won't let you!" Pumbaa said.

"**O you won't, will you? Then I'll just have to fix that!**" Sora fired another Dark Aura from his tail at the two. They fell back a few feet and were out cold.

"TIMON! PUMBAA!" Kairi shrieked.

"**You should learn to be more concerned about yourself then others. But then again, that's one of the things I love about you, Kai!**" Sora was now standing right in front of her, evil smirk and all.

"Sora! You have to fight it! This isn't you and you know it!" she was near tears but she held them back. She had to be strong, if only for a few moments.

"**You mean this WASN'T me! Now it is! Come on Kai. Why don't you join me and we can rule the darkness together?**"

"Why don't you come back to the light and we can protect it together?"

"**Naw! The darkness is more fun! You can go wherever you want without a ship! And you saw what I can do! And there are no rules to follow too!**"

"No! And that's not you talking! That's Aros! Fight it Sora!"

"**Aros isn't as strong as I am.**" Sora started to walk closer to Kairi. He brought his tail up to her cheek and kept it there while he said, "**Come on. Don't you want to be with me? Spend time with me without a care in the world? We can do that again if you join me. And we won't have to worry about the heartless 'cause we can control them!**" his voice had lost some of the evil and he sounded a bit like his old self, only a bit.

Kairi couldn't help but consider it for at least a second.

'Be with Sora and rule the darkness? No cares? Not even the heartless could stop us being together? NO! WHAT AM I THINKING!'

"NO!" Kairi shouted and jumped on Sora. He was caught off guard by this. Sora's eyes were wide as he stared up at Kairi's. By now she had let the tears fall from her face. Some even landed on Sora.

"Please come back Sora! I can't stand to see you like this! Nobody can! I don't even think that you can stand to see yourself like this! Let us help you! Let ME help you!"

Sora was speechless. He could easily get out of her grip. But something was holding him back. Something that he had long since thought he had lost forever: the light of true love. Not the fake dark love that he was feeling for Kairi right now, but the love that he had felt ever since that first day he met Kairi.

The good was trying to get out for Kairi. Only Kairi.

He laid there for a few minutes while Kairi held him, eyes watering and tears falling on his shocked face. With every tear that Kairi shed, the light in him started to surface. Half of him wanted to stay there and go back with Kairi to get him help, the light side. The other half wanted to get the hell out of there and get some much needed rest from the fights and that damn light that was surfacing, the dark side.

Unfortunately, the dark was just too strong. Sora snapped out of his shock, pushed back his light, and kicked Kairi off of him.

"**Well, if you won't come willingly, then I'll just take you by force!**" he said as he lunged for her. But, a Dark Aura came and hit him square in the stomach. It sent him flying about 10 feet away. He looked up and saw that Riku and the others were running towards them.

"**Shit! I'll be back Kai! And you will join weather you want to or not!**" he jumped into a portal and was gone, leaving Kairi to fall to the ground and start to cry even more.

TTTTTTTTT

Sora landed in a familiar white room. Though, all he could recognize was the floor. He was on his hands and knees, panting.

"**Damn it! I used more power than I wanted! I need to be stronger so that that doesn't happen again!**"

"Do you want help with getting more darkness?" a somehow familiar voice said.

"_That's him! That's the ass who put me in you!_" Aros said from the back of Sora's mind.

"**Do you have a name? Or should I just call you an ass like Aros does, or just plain the man in the cloak? Or cloak man for short?**"

"Stupid evil wise ass! No! You may call me…."

TTTTTTTT

"Kairi!" Riku shouted as he ran to her. "Are you ok?! Did he hurt you?!"

"No, he didn't." Kairi replied as Riku gave a slight sigh of relief. "But, he did ask me to join him." His eyes went wide. If he kept doing that, they would fall out. "I said 'no' of course. Then he said…"

"What else did he say?" Simba was the one who asked. Donald, Goofy, Pumbaa and Timon came up after him.

Before Kairi could answer, Simba's neck started to glow. The glowing, but not Simba, started to raise into the air. It appeared to be a necklace with a small claw on it. Kairi aimed the Keyblade at it and sent a bright light to it. A loud _click_ could be heard.

"What's that?" Goofy asked as the necklace fell back over Simba's head.

"A necklace my son gave me. This was the first claw that he lost. He said it would bring me good luck." Kairi instantly thought of her Thalassa Shell lucky charm that she had given to Sora just before he went off and kill Xenhanort's heartless.

"So," Riku said snapping Kairi out of her memories. "What else did he say?"

"He said that I would join him one way or another. In a way, that will be true once we get him back! But, there was something else."

"What else?" Goofy asked this time.

"When I looked into his eyes after I begged him to come back, I could have sworn I say them turn blue, to his old kind eyes, for a second. But even after they faded, they still held a little of their usual kindness. If he had just held on for even one more second…!"

"He would be back with us." Riku said finishing her sentence. "Don't worry Kairi, we'll get that kindness in his eyes to stay in no time!"

Kairi smiled and nodded.

"Ya! I know we will! Just hold on Sora!"

TTTTTTTTT

WHEW!! I made this chapter longer so that it wouldn't be left on a cliffie again! Having Sora attack AND have a clffie would be to evil.

Sora: even for you!

Angel: o! by the way, I have been asked/told to do this: I'M SORRY I TURNED YOU EVIL SORA!! (runs over to Sora and glomps him)

Sora: OW! THAT HURTS! I forgive you Angel!

Angel: YAY! And I apologize to all of the Kingdom Hearts characters for doing this! Especially to Kairi and Riku! Especially Riku! (Runs over to Riku and tackles him with a hug)

Riku: why did I walk in at this part?

Anyway, THX TO ALL REVIEWERS! ESPECIALLY YOU SHIBA-X AND C2-CHIKARU WHO DIDN'T YELL AT ME FOR DOING THIS TO SORA! But instead said that they thought it was cool or that every hero has their flaws and all that crap! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! You get fluffy stuffed animals today! along with my other reiviewers of course!

Please give me a name and world ideas!! -Angel


	14. Thwaps For Perverts

Got plenty of reviews for the last chapter! YAY!! Got some new people to start reading and reviewing! That made me feel all warm inside!! Thank you again! For a reward: guess who comes back in this chappie? That's right: ROXAS!! I may or may not truly introduce cloak man yet! But this chap will have plenty of Roxas! I promised he would come back didn't I?!

O! for those of you who don't remember, I was supposed to be away all day last Saturday. If the weather isn't being evil, that will happen this Saturday! I may not be able to update on Saturday. Or it may come up very late at night. Depends on how dead I am. I might be able to get 2 chapters on Friday. Key word being MIGHT! Friends might come over, writers block, or the fact that I'll go to bed very early cause I have to get up at like 4:30. Evil! Just a little reminder! Are all things that may keep me from updating!

Thank you for saying that I update very fast and that I rock for it!

Disclaimer: don't own kh 1-2. own idea. Take it and you'll have to wake up at 4 in the morning and not be able to go back to sleep till night for the rest of your life!

**Chapter 14: Thwaps For Perverts**

"Where are we off to next?" Kairi asked Riku as they flew through the sky. They had just left The Pride Lands right after Kairi sealed the keyhole. They had been in the ship for well over and hour now and were right by a new world.

"Twilight Town." Riku said looking at the navigation system.

"Oooooo! I can see Hayner, Pence and Olette again!"

"You've been here before?!"

"Ya! Right after I escaped from the Organization. But then I got caught again."

"O well! Let's land!"

The landed the ship and everyone followed Kairi to the Usual Spot. It wasn't that long of a walk though. When they had finally got there, the place was empty.

"Well, what do we do now?" Riku asked. "Just sit here and wait till they come back?"

"Might as well. We don't want to miss them." Kairi said receiving a sigh from Riku. "At least we finally have a chance to rest. You three do look really tired. You shouldn't push yourselves so much."

"We didn't push ourselves!" Riku said. "It was Sora who did that for us! You got lucky! He just talked to you! He kicked our asses!"

"Ahuck! At least he didn't kill us." Goofy said trying to be cheerful.

"We can also use this time to figure out how to find Sora and how to stop him." Donald said.

"We're not just trying to stop him, mind you!" Riku said, sounding annoyed at the little duck. "We're also trying to save him! Or do you want my BEST FRIEND to die by our own hands?!" he emphasized the 'best friend'.

"Of course not!! Why would I want to kill Sora of all people?!" they defiantly didn't get along very well. They're both just so damn stubborn! (Riku's hotter of course! And cooler! And just plain better!)

"Well, from the way you were saying it, it sounded like you _wanted _to kill Sora!"

"No I didn't! I would never want to hurt Sora! You're the only one I want to hurt right now you ass!"

"What was that you stupid duck?! Least I'm not 3 feet tall!" by the way: while this is going on, Goofy and Kairi are just sitting back and talking on how they could help Sora without hurting him.

"Like it's my fault that I'm this tall!"

"Yes it is!"

"Wow! Looks like me and Aros aren't the only ones who sound like an old married couple when we argue huh?"

"WHAT THE?!?!" everyone in the room said once they looked at the door and saw Roxas standing there.

"HAHAHA! YOU GUYS SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES! AHAHAHA!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF SORA?!!?" they all shouted in unison.

"O! That's right you don't know do you? Just after Sora turned completely evil he shoved me out of his mind just after taking what was left of my nobody powers. Though, I still have the keyblade. After he shoved me out I woke up in here."

"That makes sense." Riku said. "But why haven't you tried to contact us to let us know what happened?"

"1) I did try! Kinda hard to do when you don't have any communication tools. And 2) I only woke up like 6 hours ago! I had to make sure that Sora hadn't followed, or Aros for that matter, if there were any heartless or nobodies and what I could still do. O! Don't worry! Aros is still inside Sora. So he's not gonna pop out of no where and attack you."

"….Fair enough. So, do you want to stay here or do you want to come with us and help SAVE Sora?" as he was saying the 'save' part, he glared at Donald.

"I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO KILL HIM GOD DAMNIT!" Donald replied to the glare.

"BUT YOU IMPLIED IT!" Riku shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Kairi finally getting fully annoyed with the two arguing. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO ARGUING ALL THE TIME! YOU TWO SHOULD LEARN TO SHUT THE HELL UP! Donald: you did imply that you wanted to kill Sora! You!" she said pointing at Riku. "I may not have fought Sora physically, but I most defiantly fought him verbally and from heart to heart! And that hurts more than physically. He also DID kick me hard you know! And you!" now pointing at Roxas. "Your coming with us weather you want to or not! Now all of you, GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO THE SHIP BEFORE I KICK THEM MYSELF!!"

"YES MAIM!" they all shouted running out the door to the gummi ship. Or should I say away from the VERY pissed Kairi.

"That's what I'm talking 'bout! That's what I call leadership! HA!" she said as she herself started to leave the Usual Spot with her head held high. Geez! Talk about girl power!

Just before Kairi left the Usual Spot, she noticed a trophy was glowing. She aimed the keyblade at it and locked the world.

She walked outside and saw that the gummi ship was already in the air by the train station. Might I add that it was HIGH in the air.

"Dick heads!" she shouted as she ran as fast as she could running to the station. She got there and they were already gone.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE SHIT HEADS!!"

(15 minutes later)

"Sorry Kai!" Riku said standing in the door of the ship rubbing the back of his head and laughed nervously.

_THWAP! THWAP! THWAP! THWAP! THWAP! _She hit them all as she got into the ship. She hit Riku twice seeing as how he was driving the damn thing!

"Ass holes!" she said as she sat down in her chair as the ship went off into orbit.

TTTTTTTT

The next world was much closer than all the others had been. The ride had only taken about 10 minutes. Though, how were they going to land?

"Is this ship water proof?" Roxas asked.

"Should be." Donald answered. "But that doesn't matter. There should be some dry land to land on." There was.

They walked around on the beach searching for somebody for about 5 minutes when Riku asked Donald and Goofy:

"Where the hell is everybody?!"

"Took you long enough to loose your temper and ask that!" Donald said pulling out his wand. He waved it in front of everybody, including himself. "Alright! Just jump on in the water!"

"HUH?!" the three teens asked. (I'm including Roxas as a teen seeing as how Sora's a teen and I assume that Roxas has been with him all his life just not released, or something.)

"Just do it!"

They all jumped into the ocean. The teens were surprised to find that they could breath, and the fact that they no longer had any feet and that they were half naked.

"DONALD! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO US?!!?" Riku asked.

"We have to fit into the worlds! We don't want to medal with anything and let them know that we're from other worlds! Plus, it's fun pissing you off cause it's so damn easy!"

"What was that?!"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE FIGHTING?!?!" Kairi's voice could be heard, but there was no Kairi.

"Kai?" Riku asked looking around for his life long friend. "Where are you?"

"NOT TELLING! DONALD! YOU'RE SUCH A FREAKIN PERVERT!!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" the duck asked thoroughly confused.

"What did you do?!" Riku said getting angry thinking that the duck did something to Kairi.

"Nothing except turn myself into an octopus, Goofy into a turtle again, you Roxas and Kairi into mermen and merma… O." he finally figured out why Kairi was calling him a pervert. "I didn't mean to do that!" he shouted out so that Kairi could here, wherever she was. "That's just how all mermaids are! All the other women look like that!"

"Really?" not sure if she could trust him on that.

"Ahuck! It's true Kairi!" Goofy said, knowing that Kairi knew he wouldn't lie.

"Ok." She said as she came out from behind a rock. Instead of a blue tail like Sora, Roxas and Riku had, hers was bright pink. She had shells like Ariel across her chest that were tied in the back.

"Wow!" the nobody and the silver haired teen said. They each blushed a little, Roxas a little more so than Riku.

"You look really good Kairi." Riku said looking away, still blushing.

"Thanks!" she said in return.

She smiled as she said that and as she did, Roxas and Riku both wanted to leave this world as fast as humanly/fishly possible and never leave this place at the same time.

This was going to be a long trip in this watery paradise.

TTTTTTTT

YAY! COMEDY CHAPTER!! I had a good day today and wanted to write something that kinda reflected my mood. Plus I love my comedy chapters! O! Speaking of which, the last one I did, (ie the Where Is God chapter) my friend who had told me the story said I did the ending wrong. The kid in the closet is supposed to say to his little brother, "I must really be bad because god is missing and they think I took him!" or something on the lines of that.

Sora: Both ways are funny in a messed up way.

Angel: that's the best kind of funny!

Sora: how crazy are you?!

Angel: very! It's fun!

Sora: (backs away slowly) ok crazy lady.

Want more world ideas! and maybe some last minute name ideas! O! And to add to the comedy a little, I would like some disclaimer threat ideas! they can be weird or just plain wrong! I really don't care!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! You can have……nice warm donuts!

LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE TO SEE YOU TOMORROW! -Angel


	15. Under The Sea

Hardly anyone reviewed! T.T. O well! I still love you all anyway! My brains a little fried cause I still have a little writers block and I have a test tomorrow and on Wednesday! And we don't have school on Monday it being veterans day and all. And I don't have it on Tuesday! So my future chaps may be kinda sucky. JUST TO WARN YOU!!

Not much to say! Enjoy! WAIT WAIT WAIT! I still want threat ideas! Those have nothing to do with the story. I just think that they're funny!

Disclaimer: don't own kh 1-2. own idea. Take it and feel the wrath of the evil……of Joy Turner!! (if you can tell me where she's from you get an extra gift!)

**Chapter 15: Under The Sea**

"…BOB! MY NAME IS BOB!" the cloak man said with a booming voice.

"**REALLY?! FOR REAL?! NO JOKE!? AHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHA!!! THAT'S NOT AN EVIL NAME AT ALL! THAT'S A PANSIE NAME!! AHAHAHAHAA!**" despite being very tired, Sora found the strength to roll around the floor in laughter.

"It WAS my name when I was still a somebody! My real name is Zanza!" Zanza said with an anger mark appearing on his forehead as he noticed Sora was still rolling on the floor in laughter, not listening to him at all. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DICK!!"

"**O come on! You looked so serious when you said your name was Bob! It was totally priceless! chuckle So, why did you put Aros in me and what do you want?**"

"I put him in you because I needed you on my side to get Kingdom Hearts. And the old you would have stopped me. So I took some precautions. Plus, it was fun turning a Keybearer over to the heartless side!" Zanza said with an evil smirk.

"**Fair enough. So, what do we do first? After I rest I mean. Cause if you make me do something while I'm not fully healed, well, let's just say that it anit pretty!**"

"Fine. You go rest and I'll tell you my plan later."

Sora walked away from Zanza down the all to familiar hallway and entered a room and crashed on a bed and was asleep instantly.

TTTTTTTTT

"DONALD! GOOFY!" a red headed mermaid came swimming at very high speeds at Donald and Goofy. So fast that she didn't stop and glomped right onto them. "It's so good to see you again!"

"ARIEL?!" the two asked as they were stuck in a hug from hell.

"I'm so glad you three are here again! I have so much to tell you guys! O! Sora, Daddy says…. Wait. Where's Sora?" she asks while looking around. Her gaze finally lands on Riku, Kairi and Roxas. "O! Hi! My name is Ariel! I'm one of King Tritons daughters! Who might you be?"

"I'm Riku, she's Kairi and that's Roxas. As for Sora…well, let's just say he's not himself."

"O! I get it. I'm sorry. Well it's nice to meet…hold on a second. You said you were Riku and Kairi, right?"

"Ya." They say together.

"Ya! That means that Sora found you! I'm so happy that he was able to!" she swam over to them and glomped them like she had Donald and Goofy. Though not as hard.

"Wait, Sora mentioned us?" Kairi asked.

"Ahuck! A course he did!" Goofy answered for her. "In every world he kept asking if the people of that world had seen or heard anything about you guys! He was very worried about you guys! Heck, if we heard even the slightest rumor, Sora would have us at that world in a juffie!" the turtle said with a big smile.

Riku and Kairi looked down in shame. Riku had been in the darkness trying to help Sora from afar, trying not to get involved with him again in fear that he might betray him. And Kairi knew that Sora had been looking for her and that she was just causing him more trouble because of it. They really were lucky to have him for a friend. He would do anything for them. He didn't have to prove it anymore then he had in the past two years. Now was there chance to thank him for all that he has done for them, and show him how much they care for him.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked noticing that they looked depressed.

"O it's nothing! Really!" Kairi said trying to hide her sad expression with a smile.

"Ya, nothing." Riku said just sounding even more depressed. Kairi hit him for that. She could tell what he was thinking. And he would just have to push those thoughts back like she was trying.

There was a long silence after that.

"So," Donald said trying to break the silence. "If you haven't seen Sora, then all we can do for now is seal up the key hole and go somewhere else!"

"WHAT?! BUT YOU JUST GOT HERE!" Ariel whined. "Can't you stay here a little longer?" she said getting puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry Ariel." Kairi said. "But we need to find Sora. And once we get him, we'll all come back together!"

"Alright! But you have to stay just long enough for one thing! Got it?"

"Sure!" they started to swim towards the palace, in silence I might add.

As they started to get close to the place, the gang started to hear singing.

"_Up where they walk, up where they run  
_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun  
_

_Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
_

_Part of that world_"

"Wow!" Roxas spoke for the first time since Ariel showed up. "I had heard Ariel sing when Sora was here, but I didn't know she was THAT good!"

"Ya! Anit she great?!" Goofy asked.

"_When's it my turn?  
_

_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?  
_

_Out of the sea  
_

_Wish I could be  
_

_Part of that world"_

"That was really pretty Ariel!" Kairi said swimming faster to catch up to her.

"I love to sing that song even though I live on land a lot more now that I married Eric!"

"You did what?!" Donald asked.

"That's right! I was gonna tell you guys right when I saw you! I live in the land palace with Eric! My dad gave me a necklace that turns me into a human so that I can spend time with him. But he made me promise to come and visit every couple of months and stay for a week or two."

"That's wonderful!" Kairi said.

"Thanks! As I was saying, I love to sing. It's a good way to get things off your chest and just calm down! Plus, it's very fun! O and, OW!" she had been swimming backwards to tell everyone about how good she felt when she was singing when she bumped into something.

"Not the keybearer and his lackies again!" or should I say someone. Ariel had bumped into her father, King Triton.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING LACKIES?!" Donald shouted.

"And what's wrong with keybearers?" Riku asked. He may not have had the real keyblade, but he did consider The Way to Dawn one, so he felt insulted by what the king was saying. He could also tell that he was referring to Sora when he said 'keybearer'.

"They destroy any world that there on and cause nothing but trouble."

"You're not referring to Sora are you?!" Riku asked now thoroughly pissed that he would think that Sora would do such a thing after knowing him just for 5 minutes.

"It doesn't matter. Any keybearer. Weather it is Sora, one of you three, or anyone else! They all have darkness in their hearts and the keybearers is stronger then any other persons darkness. And another thing." He was cut off immediately by a quick slap to the face.

"YOU STUPID OLD MAN!" Kairi was even more pissed than Riku was. "YOU CAN'T JUST JUDGE PEOPLE FROM THE STORIES THAT YOU'VE HEARD! AND SORA'S HEART IS NOT FULL OF EXTRA DARKNESS! IT'S ONE OF THE MOST PURE HEARTS THAT I KNOW! SAME GOES FOR ME AND RIKU! JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE KEYBLADES DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE MORE DARKNESS THAN ANY OTHER PERSON IN THE UNIVERSE!" she swam off with tears in her eyes. Riku would have gone after her if 1) he wasn't in full shock that Kairi would slap a king and 2) the fact that he agreed with her. He also wanted to see his reaction to being slapped and lectured by Kairi.

"Are you alright Daddy?" Ariel asked getting over her shock.

"Y-yes. I'm fine Ariel. I guess I was wrong. That girl has a lot of light and almost no darkness in her heart. She also seems to care a lot for her friends as well. I'm sorry I misjudged you and your friends." He said looking at Riku.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. O! and if you want to keep on living, never cross Kairi again. Just a little advice."

"You should have told me that before!"

TTTTTTTT

They found Kairi in Ariel's cove, crying. Ariel glared at everyone. This glare said, "I'll talk to her. Stay back or feel my wrath. Especially you Daddy!" she swam up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Kairi. Daddy didn't mean it. He can be a total jerk sometimes! Trust me! I should know!" she said with a little chuckle. "He's just worried about his people. Running a kingdom isn't all fun and games you know. He was also worried about me. He knows that wherever the keybearer goes, heartless are sure to follow. He's just looking out for us." Kairi's tears started to slow down and she looked up at Ariel.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yes! Now come on! I now something that can cheer you right up!" she took Kairi's hand and lead her to the orchestra part of Atlantica. Sebastion and Flounder were already there, waiting for them,

"Sebastion, play my favorite song! I want to cheer up my new friend a little before she has to go!" Ariel asked still holding Kairi's hand.

"Sure ting Ariel!" Sebastion said taking out a baton. (or wand, or conducting stick. You choose.)

"Ready?" Ariel asked looking at Kairi.

"Ready!" was her short reply.

"_The seaweed is always greener  
_

_In somebody else's lake  
_

_You dream about going up there  
_

_But that is a big mistake  
_

_Just look at the world around you  
_

_Right here on the ocean floor  
_

_Such wonderful things surround you  
_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea  
_

_Under the sea  
_

_Darling it's better  
_

_Down where it's wetter  
_

_Take it from me  
_

_Up on the shore they work all day  
_

_Out in the sun they slave away  
_

_While we devotin'  
_

_Full time to floatin'  
_

_Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy  
_

_As off through the waves they roll  
_

_The fish on the land ain't happy  
_

_They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky  
_

_They in for a worser fate  
_

_One day when the boss get hungry  
_

_Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

_Under the sea  
_

_Under the sea  
_

_Nobody beat us  
_

_Fry us and eat us  
_

_In fricassee  
_

_We what the land folks loves to cook  
_

_Under the sea we off the hook  
_

_We got no troubles  
_

_Life is the bubbles  
_

_Under the sea  
_

_Under the sea  
_

_Since life is sweet here  
_

_We got the beat here  
_

_Naturally  
_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
_

_They get the urge 'n' start to play  
_

_We got the spirit  
_

_You got to hear it  
_

_Under the sea_

Riku, Triton, Donald, Goofy and Roxas had just arrived in the area and started to sing along and dance.

_The newt play the flute  
_

_The carp play the harp  
_

_The plaice play the bass  
_

_And they soundin' sharp  
_

_The bass play the brass  
_

_The chub play the tub  
_

_The fluke is the duke of soul  
_

_(Yeah)  
_

_The ray he can play  
_

_The lings on the strings  
_

_The trout rockin' out  
_

_The blackfish she sings  
_

_The smelt and the sprat  
_

_They know where it's at  
_

_An' oh that blowfish blow_

_Under the sea  
_

_Under the sea  
_

_When the sardine  
_

_Begin the beguine  
_

_It's music to me  
_

_What do they got? A lot of sand  
_

_We got a hot crustacean band  
_

_Each little clam here  
_

_know how to jam here  
_

_Under the sea  
_

Kairi's keyblade started to glow along with Sebastions baton. She aimed it at the baton and the loud usual loud 'click' could be heard.

_Each little slug here  
_

_Cuttin' a rug here  
_

_Under the sea  
_

_Each little snail here  
_

_Know how to wail here  
_

_That's why it's hotter  
_

_Under the water  
_

_Ya we in luck here  
_

_Down in the muck here  
_

_Under the sea!"_

TTTTTTTT

HEHEHE! I LOVE THAT SONG! IT WAS LIKE MY FAVORITE AS A KID! I JUST HAD TO PUT IT IN HERE! Sorry I updated so late at night! I couldn't get motivated to do it earlier! And when I did, I got to the glomping of Donald and Goofy and had to go somewhere! Then My Name is Earl was on. Then I came back and wrote until Scurbs came on! And yada yada yada!

Sora: I like that song too! I can't believe you wouldn't let me sing it! Humph!

Angel: I'm sorry Sora! (hugs Sora) but you singing with an evil voice would have been horrible!

Sora: THEN TURN ME GOOD AGAIN YOU SO CALLED 'ANGEL'!

Angel: for the last time not yet!

Anyways! I will update tomorrow! But I will most likely only get 1 done and that may be late at night! Or around 6 or something! Depends if my friends barge over or if my friend who's coming with me on my trip on Saturday is sleeping over to save time or not! But I will post for my loyal readers!

Musical chapter! Musical gift! CD'S FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!

LOVE YA! -Angel


	16. Who's on My Porch!

HEY!! Apparently nobody knows who Joy Tunrer is, or they don't read my disclaimers! Bad bad people! Still love you all! I just looked over my last chap and saw that half of it was song! SORRY! Didn't mean to do that! I finished late at night and like I said I had a test. But that got postponed cause, well I don't know or care! But now that means I have 3 tests in a row next week! (Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday!)

ASK AND YOU SHALL RECIVE! Someone asked for more dark Sora, so, here he comes! I hadn't really planned anything out for this chapter! But, I never really do and look how good they turn out!

O! If you guys couldn't really tell, most of the past chapters to other worlds have been fillers! But, I'm trying to move things at a faster pace! Unless you guys enjoy the fillers. I also enjoy them! They're fun to write! Tell me what you want more or less of!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: no own kh 1 or 2. take my idea without my permission and…..well, let's just say Tina has some brothers and sisters that like to, well, mess with lots of stuff.

**Chapter 16: Who's on My Porch?! **

"**Stupid Bob, or Zanza or whatever the hell his name is! Make me baby sit some stupid little monsters! Just wait till I get my hands on him!**"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE MONSTERS?!!?" the people in the cell said.

"**YOU! WHO THE HELL ELSE IS HERE?!!?**" Sora was in a bad mood and the yelling from his prisoners wasn't helping.

"What happened to you Sora?" a familiar voice asked. "You used to be so kind! How could you let the darkness take over?! If you let us out, we can help you!"

"**HUMPH! What is with everyone and trying to turn me back! Didn't anyone think that I'm happier like this?!**"

"Your not Sora! That's the thing! You think your happy because that's what the darkness wants you to believe! Fight it Sora!"

"**I'm getting pretty tired of hearing that! Now shut up before I get even more mad and send some heartless in there!**"

The person backed off. No one spoke to Sora again. Nobody really did anything in fear of what he might do to them. Except one person. She snuck out while her good friend and Sora were fighting. There was a crack in the ceiling that she just narrowly fit in. She was going to find help, for her friends and Sora! She really liked him. She had helped them a lot in the past. And she wanted to help him anyway that she could.

There was just one problem: he captured anyone on that world that could help them. It might not work, but she had to try it! She was going to use all the power that she had to get to one of the worlds. To be more specific: the last world that Sora had a lot of light in his heart. Maybe the people of that world might know of a way to save him from himself.

TTTTTTT

"THAT WAS FUN!" Kairi said with a big smile on her face as they were leaving Atlantica. After they had finished singing, Triton had apologized to Kairi, they said their goodbyes, and were off.

"So," Roxas asked. "where to next?"

"We're going back to Radiant Garden." Riku said. "We have to tell the others about what has happened. Plus, we have to get Cid to fix the ship. It wasn't water proof," he glared right at Donald for not double checking. "and there happened to be a tidal wave that hit the ship! So, we have to get it fixed."

"Fair enough." Kairi said. "I also want to see what the others have come up with. Cid did say that he would do some research on past keyblade masters and see if anything like this had happened before. If he did, it could be a big help. How long is the trip this time Riku?"

"Like 3-4 hours long. Also, by the time we get there, it will only be about 5 in the morning." Riku said sounding a little annoyed at how long they had to wait. "So, the best thing to do right now is to sleep. We have plenty of time to do it."

Riku put the ship on auto pilot and they all went into separate rooms and went to sleep.

TTTTTTT

(a 3:45 minute ship ride and an extra 5 hours of sleep later.)

"Yawn! That was a good nap!" Riku said stretching his arms and walking out of the ship. All of them were really tired and couldn't bring themselves to leave the all to comfy beds in the ship. By now the gang must have been up and about already.

When they got to Merlin's, everyone was there, including the King.

"Back already huh guys?" Yuffie said walking up to them.

"Ya. Cid, could you fix our ship?" Riku asked scratching his head trying to look innocent.

"Were the heartless in space that bad?" The King asked looking concerned.

"Well," Kairi said sounding nervous. "there were no heartless ships. At least where we had gone."

"THEN WHAT THE 'ELL 'APPENED TO MY SHIP!?" Cid asked very upset thinking that they had done something to his precious ship.

"Ahuck a wave hit it and messed it all up!" Goofy said.

"WHAT?!?! &$ !!!!" now that's what I called pissed!

"Sorry Cid!" Kairi said. "But Donald said that the ship was water proof and that it could handle a little water."

"SO YOU'RE PUTTING THE BLAME ON ME!?!?" Donald asked, well, at least, that's what everyone thought in the room.

"Well," Riku said standing in front of Kairi keeping the duck at bay. "it WAS your fault. And Kairi," he said turning around to face her. "so you do have a mean side! Nicely done by the way!" he said with a smile.

"So," Roxas said speaking up for the first time since getting there. (is he really Sora's nobody?! Cause he doesn't talk nearly as much as Sora!) "how long will it take for you to fix Cid?"

Everyone just stared at Roxas wide eyed like he had a second head or something.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT OF SORA!!?!?!?" they said this after like 3 minutes of just staring at him.

"WILL EVERYONE QUIT DOING THAT?!?! IS IT THAT SURPRISING THAT I'M OUT OF HIM?!!?"

"YES!!" they all said in unison. The King walked up to Roxas.

"This can't be a good thing that you're out of Sora is it?" he asked.

"It's not. Anyway, enough about me. Can you fix it or not?" he said turning his attention back to Cid.

"Probably. It won't take long, though it does matter on how wet it still is and if there is any other damage. Let me go look at it and I'll tell you if it will take a long time or a short time." Cid got up from the computer and walked out the door.

"So," Leon said looking at the gang. "Did you guys find Sora at all in your travels?" everyone of their heads dropped almost instantly, except for Roxas of course, ya know, not being there and all. They were all upset about it and didn't even try to hide it.

"Was it that bad?" Areith asked. They all nodded at once.

"What happened?" Cloud asked. He had been standing by the window so they hadn't really noticed him and jumped when he said that.

"He-he almost killed Simba. Then turned his attention to us." Donald said in a grave voice. Everyone gasped again

"No!" The King said under his breath.

"But! But then he came back if only for a second!" Kairi said trying to sound hopeful. Everyone looked at her with confused looks. "He had asked me to join him, I said no, begged him to come back to us to help him, and held him down. I begged some more, crying, and his eyes turned blue for an instant. But then they turned back to yellow but still held his usual kindness. The colors in his eyes may have changed, but they still looked like his usual eyes. He's not completely gone! We will get him back!"

"It sounds like Sora's heart is still battling for control." The King said. "If we can just push the light a little more, then we can get him back for good!"

Cid came barging in saying: "Your ship doesn't look to bad. I did some quick fix it repairs and it looks like the engine just needs time to cool so your stuck here for a few hours."

"Thanks Cid!" they all said together.

"Guess we'll go looking around town or something." Riku said as he headed for the door.

"O no you don't!" Cid said pushing him back into his spot that he was just in. "I found someone from another world! And she was pretty bet up!"

"Who?!" everyone asked.

"Her!" he said opening the door to revel…

TTTTTTT

"Well, it looks like she escaped!" the familiar voice said again. "I hope she comes back soon. Be safe and come back to me safely……"

TTTTTTT

2 CLIFFIES IN ONE CHAPTER!! I'M SSSSSSSSOOOOO EVIL! And the worst part of it is, I may not update till Sunday afternoon!

Sora: so I won't know where I am till then!?

Mystery women: and I won't know who I am till then?!

Familiar voice: (same thing as mystery women)

Angel: I WARNED YOU PEOPLE I WOULD BE GONE ALL DAY SATURDAY AND WOULD BE LIKE ALL DEAD WHEN I GOT BACK!!

All 3 of them: ooooooooo! Right!

Angel: but, the ride back is like 2-3 hours long. So I have plenty of time to sleep. So I may end up updating, just really late in the day. I won't be back till about 7, I'll have to clean up, and it takes me about 1-2 ½ hours to write a chap. So check in at about 9-10!

Since it's like ll:20 and I'm dead tired from school and my friends invading and don't really feel like thinking of something else, gum! All my loyal fans get gum! If I used that before, my bad! Brain tired from a week of school!

HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW!-Angel


	17. So Close!

I totally feel loved!! NOT! Harsh reviews! It's not that bad!! Anyway, the questions raised from the last chapter will be answered. I said this would be up from 9-10, but I got back an hour later than expected. So this came out later than expected to. I slept the whole ride home so I'm not as dead as I thought I was! So that means I can write! YAY! O! And thanks for saying I was/am evil!! For that, I might just have to slow down my updates! Instead of 1 everyday, what if I were to start only updating only on Saturdays or another day of the week!

cough cough! enough of that. For those who don't know, Joy Turner is a character for one of my favorite shows called My Name is Earl! She has a fierce temper, and very is dangerous.

Anyway, time to settle all of my cliffies!

Disclaimer: no own kh 1-2. own idea. Take it without permission and you will pay the price of $1230000!

**Chapter 17: So Close!!**

…NOTHING!! NODA!! SILTUCH!! Nobody was there!

"CID!!" Riku said angrily. "HOW SENILE ARE YOU?!!? THERE'S NO ONE THERE!! QUIT MAKING US WORRY!!"

"Wait!" Cid said rushing to the open air. He bent down and picked her up. "How could you not notice her!? She was right there!"

"Donald?" Goofy asked his old friend.

"Yay Goofy?" he asked in reply.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"(looks closely at the girl) YA! IT IS HER! IT'S….!"

TTTTTTTT

"Tink! Please be safe and get Donald and Goofy! They should know how to fix Sora!" Peter Pan said looking up at the bars in the ceiling were he assumed that Tink had escaped through.

"Curse that Captain Hook!" he said hitting the wall. Captain Hook had kidnapped Peter Pan and his friends, (under Sora's orders he later found out) and put them in is dungeon on his stupid ship. Wendy had been with them and was being kept in a different room all alone.

Peter didn't know what to do. He wanted to save Wendy, but if he tried to escape, than the Lost Boys would be attacked by heartless. If he didn't save Wendy, well, he didn't try to think about that.

But there was one thing that he couldn't get off his mind: what was Sora going to do with them? They already knew that Wendy wasn't one of the 7 princesses of hearts. So, why capture them? If Sora wanted his heart, he could have just attacked him head on and got it over with! It made absolutely no sense why he captured them! There had to be something el… o shit! If Sora had no intention for stealing their hearts, he must have been using them for a decoy, or even bait!

'Tink! For the love of god! Stay away!'

TTTTTTT

"Tinker Bell!" Donald said, running over to the tiny fairy and picking her up and putting her in his palms.

"What happened to her Cid?" Goofy asked, noticing that the fairy was hardly moving and had scratches all over her body.

"Don't know." He said. "I just found her like this by your ship. She hasn't said anything yet, well, as far as I can tell. She was having trouble flying, so she must be really tired."

"Let's put her on the bed." Kairi said, picking up the little fairy and walking to the bed. Before she got there, Tink woke up. She looked up at Kairi and smiled.

"Why is she smiling at me?" she asked.

"O!" Goofy said. "She must remember you from 2 years ago and must be glad that you get your heart back and are ok!" Tink nodded. Any friend of Sora's was a friend of hers. She looked around the room to see who was there. He gaze landed on Riku and she froze. She immediately flew and hid behind Kairi's neck and started to shake in fear. Though she did stick out her tongue at him.

"What's wrong Tink?" Kairi asked. "What did you do Riku?!" she said glaring at him.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh" he said looking around nervously for support. "nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing! Did you hurt Tink while you were all evil?" she said, glaring holes into him.

"Not directly."

"AAAAWWWW! Riku!"

"SHUT UP! IT WAS MALIFICENTS FAULT!"

"…True. Anyway, Tink, don't worry about Riku. He won't hurt you. He's good now."

"Thank you!" her voice was so sweet! It was all happy and high pitched! It was so adorable!

"Your welcome! So, what are you doing here?" she asked as Tink came out from behind her neck.

"Sora came and kidnapped all of us! Well, he told that stupid old Captain Hook to do it! I don't want to hurt him! Sora I mean. He was so nice last time I saw him! He rescued me from Hook! I want to do anything to help him! He locked up Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, and Wendy!" she growled slightly when she said 'Wendy'. Jealous much!?

"O no! Did you guys hear that!?" Kairi asked.

"Hear what?" all the boys in the room asked.

"I heard it!" Yuffie said jumping up and down.

"I heard it to!" Aerith said. "And we have to help! You can take another ship while yours is cooling off."

"Thanks Aerith! Come on guys! We have to go! Now!" she ran out the door after grabbing a pair of keys that Cid held out for her to grab. Goofy, Donald, Riku and Roxas all followed right after her.

TTTTTTT

(on the ship, already headed towards Captain Hooks ship.)

"So, Kairi, what did Tink say?" Riku asked.

"She said that Sora had ordered Hook to kidnap all of the Lost Boys, Wendy, her and Peter Pan." Kairi answered. "We have to hurry! We can't let him get away again!"

"Right!" Riku sped up the ship. Luckily, the world wasn't to far away. They got there in about 10 minutes.

They walked out onto the deck. It was totally empty.

"Where are they being held Tink?" Kairi asked.

"One floor below. But be careful, as you get close to the door, there's a trap door right in front of it that puts you right in the dungeon with the rest."

"Alright! Thanks! Trap door right in front of the door that goes downstairs. Come on! Lets go!"

"**O no you don't!**" shit! It was Sora! Just what they needed!

"Do you think that you can beat us?!" Riku said taking a step toward Sora. "We outnumber you and the last time, you barely got out alive!"

"**True. But then again, I had used most of my strength trying to kill Simba, now hadn't I?**" he got an evil smirk on his face that sent chills up Kairi's spine.

"Sora! I now that the real you is in there!"

"**Do you realize how annoying that gets after a while!? This is the real me now! The only other me is Aros! He is nicer, but not much! Come on Kai! My offer still stands! Join me!**" he instantly knocked everyone back behind her and was standing in front of her, face to face.

"NO! I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!"

"**Is that your final answer? Are you sure? Just to be with me. No cares. Nothing could take us apart.**" As he was saying this, his eyes turned blue again. But, they weren't kind like they were supposed to be. They were mesmerizing. Kairi couldn't look away. For some reason she really wanted to go with Sora right now. Her body started to move on it's own into Sora's arms.

"KAIRI!" Riku shouted running to them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!? SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

To late. Sora was already opening up a portal with Kairi still in his arms.

"**To late Riku! Kairi's all mine now!**" he started to walk into the portal.

"Kairi! Snap out of it!! This won't help him! Unless you want him to go further into the darkness!!" Tink shouted.

Kairi snapped out of it. But instead of pulling away, she hugged Sora. Her grip around him was so tight, that he couldn't walk into the portal and it closed itself.

"Stop it Sora!" Kairi shouted. She wasn't going to cry this time. She couldn't. "We can be together if you just come back with us! We can have no cares at the islands! Nothing could take us away from each other! I wouldn't let them! I care to much about you Sora!!"

Sora's eyes were still blue, but were no longer mesmerizing, they were his eyes! His real eyes!

"K-Kairi?" he asked. His voice was normal, kind and caring, confused, but still kind. He got out of her grip and looked right at her. "Wh-what did I do?"

"Sora? Is that really you? Not Aros? Not the evil you? Just you you?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"Ya. Thanks Kairi! You saved me!" he said with a goofy smile. He wasn't the only one with a goofy smile. Everyone on the deck had one! Sora was back!

"Come on! Let's go home!" she said holding out her hand.

"Gladly! I want to forget about all this right awa…AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!" he grabbed his head in pain.

"SORA!!"

"**Yes?**" he let go of his head and looked up. His yellow eyes were back and filled with anger and hatred.

"Shit! So close!" Riku said under his breath.

"**You got lucky this time! I'll be back soon!**" he opened up another portal and jumped in before they had another chance to try and change him back.

"Sora." Kairi said in a whisper staring at where Sora just was.

TTTTTT

Donald and Goofy had gone downstairs with Tink to set the others free while Riku tried to cheer Kairi up. It wasn't really working.

"Thanks a bunch for saving us guys!" Peter said as he started to fly around. Wendy and the others watched as he did a back flip. Then something in Wendy's pocket started to glow. She took it out. It was a heart shaped rock. It rose to the sky, Kairi aimed her keyblade at it and sealed the world.

"What's that?" she asked as the rock fell back into her hands.

"A stone that the Lost Boys found and gave to me!" she said with a smile. "Said it was a small token of their thank you for being their mother for a little while! I carry it everywhere!"

"It's really pretty!" Kairi said.

"Did Sora ever give you anything like this?" Kairi started to blush. Then she started to think about her past times with Sora when she came across something like this. It was the picture that Sora drew of her and himself. Him giving her a star. And her giving him a bigger star in return which she added right after Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts the first time.

"Soon Sora! We'll have you back for real in no time!" she said looking up at the star filled sky.

TTTTTTTT

HAPPY?!!? NO CLIFFE AND A FLUFFY ENDING! (rereads last reviews. Notices one that says, spoon, bashes, cliffie, Sora, and 'I did it')

Angel: you evil jerk! You bashed my cliffie!

Sora: WHAT!? NO I DIDN'T!

Angel: THEN WHY IS THERE A SPOON IN YOUR HAND AND A SIGN THAT SAYS 'I did it' ON YOUR BACK!?

Sora: (hides spoon behind back and tries to run out door, but it disappears at the last second) THE HELL?!

Angel: no escaping now you cliffie hitter!!

Sora: NOOOO!! NOT THE DUCT TAPE!!

Angel: (pulls out duct tape) O!

Before I tie up Sora time for authors notes! (sits on Sora so he doesn't escape)

I hope you don't think I'm evil for this chap! Despite being half asleep, I typed this up cause I love you all!! Plus, a lot of it is fluffyness between Sora and Kairi! More of that will come!

Duct tape for reviewers! Use it on anyone that you want to tie up! I'm going to sleep! See you tomorrow!!

PS: since I don't have school Monday and have nothing to do tomorrow you may see two count em two chaps tomorrow! Love ya!-Angel


	18. Pure Darkness

YAY!! MORE PEOPLE STARTED TO READ!! Thank you for not saying I'm evil for now!! The reason I write cliffies are 1) there fun to leave but the wait is evil, and 2) there easy to pick up from!! DAMN WRITERS BLOCK!!

May or may not contain Kairi and Sora fluffyness! Just a warning: I plan to end this around the early/mid 20's! But don't fear! I defiantly plan on a sequel!

ENJOY MY RAMBLES!!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and feel the wrath of my best friend! Her ideas are more twisted than a slinky! If you're not on the receiving end of them, you'll laugh so hard you won't be able to breath!

**Chapter 18: Pure Darkness  
**

"**BOB!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!?!**" Sora popped out of his portal on his hands and knees. Whenever his light tried to surface, or in this case, DID surface, it left him utterly tired.

"What have it told about calling me that?!" Zanza said appearing out of a portal. "My name is Zanza! And what made you so damn tired so damn fast again!?!?"

"**Kairi brought out the old me for a few moments. It took everything I had to get him back in! I need more darkness if I want to stay like this!**"

"If you wanted darkness so bad just ask you ungrateful basturd!" he tossed an orb filled with darkness at Sora who caught it.

"**What the hell is this?**" he asked looking at the orb.

"That my crazy friend is an orb of darkness. It will put darkness into your heart 10 fold!"

"**That's what I'm taking about!**" the orb disappeared and a cloud of darkness took it's place. The darkness swirled around Sora and then went into him.

"How do you feel?"

"**Even more evil than before! What do I do now?**"

"How do you feel about fighting your old best friend one on one with no interruptions, to the death?"

Normally Sora didn't like his ideas, or him for that matter. But this intrigued him.

"**Care to explain?**"

"Of course!" he said with and evil smirk.

TTTTTTTT

Kairi and the others had gone back to Radiant Garden to tell the others of what had happened.

"It looks like the light in his heart keeps getting stronger!" Micky said with a smile. "It's only a matter of time now!"

"What do you suppose we do know?" Riku asked.

"From the looks of this screen," Cid said looking grimly at his computer. "go to Olympus and fight him again."

"What's on the screen?" Roxas asked looking over his shoulder.

"It looks like someone, besides Sora, went to that world and wrecked some havoc! He sunk the top part of the world into the bottom half: the underworld!"

"O no!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed. "That means that Hercules could be up against some of Hades most vicious monsters! We have to go there now!"

"I'm coming too!" Cloud said. "I still have a score to settle with Hades. And while I keep him preoccupied, you guys have a chance to deal with Sora."

"Alright so it's agreed!" Leon said. "You guys, plus Cloud, are going to Olympus to help out! But be careful. I'm sure that Cloud isn't the only one who has a score to settle!"

"Right!"

"O! And your ship should be done cooling off by now." Cid said tossing Riku the keys.

TTTTTTT

(On Olympus, or should I say under.)

"Donald! Goofy! Welcome back! And you came at the perfect time too!" Hercules said walking up to them. "Who are your new friends?" he asked looking at Riku, Kairi and Roxas.

"I'm Kairi, that's Riku and this is Roxas." Kairi said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all! Hey! Where's…?"

"If your gonna say Sora don't ask." Riku said rather coldly. "The darkness took over and we're looking for him to save him."

"WHAT?!!?" a voice said out of no where. "NOT THE KID!!"

"Calm down Phil!" another voice said. A tall women with a long pink dress walked up and stepped on a goat thing. "They said they were gonna save him so shut up! My names Megara, but call me Meg. This here is Philoctetes, but it's much easier to call him Phil." Meg takes her foot off of Phil and grabs Hercules' arm.

"Nice to meet you two!" Kairi said. "By the way, WHAT THE HELL IS PHIL!?!!"

"O!" Hercules said. "He's half human and half goat! (not sure what the real title of it is so deal!) he used to train hero's but now he's my coach. In fact, he got me to where I am today!"

"**Which doesn't look like much no does it?**"

"SHIT!" Riku said summoning The Way to Dawn and looking to where the voice came from. "Don't you ever get tired of doing that!?"

"**Nope!**"

"What do you want this time?!"

"**To fight you! What else?**"

"Fine!"

"**Meet me in the Underdome in 10 minutes!**" and he entered a portal and was gone.

"Wow!" Hercules said. "You weren't kidding!"

"Ya." Riku said in a grave voice, keeping his weapon out just in case.

"I guess this is what Hades was taking about when he said that we had to fight someone we cared about for to get back the top half of our world." Phil said in a grave voice.

"Don't worry!" Riku said. "We'll win! We'll get your world and Sora back!"

(10 minutes later at the Underdome.)

Cloud had gone to fight Hades on his own while the others went to take care of Sora. He said that he would meet up with them later.

"Come out Sora! We're ready to fight you!" Hercules shouted.

"**We? Who said anything about all of you guys?**" Sora said stepping out of a portal in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked stepping toward him.

"**I only challenged Riku, so I'm only going to fight Riku. Or is that a problem?**"

"Of course it is! That's not fa…!" Riku cut Kairi off by standing in front of her.

"No problem! I'll take you alone!"

"**That's what I wanted to hear! The rest of you can watch from the stands! Leave! Now!**"

"Riku, are you sure you can do this?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. Now, go up into the stands. I'll be fine."

They did as they were told and went into a saver place to watch the two so called best friends fight.

Riku resummoned his keyblade, and Sora summoned his dark keyblade. They charged at each other.

'What the hell?!' Riku shouted in his mind. 'Sora seems stronger than before! How?!'

"**Did you notice yet? I got more powers after our last meet on Hook's ship! If you thought I was strong before, well, let's just say it was nice knowing you.**" He fired a Dark Aura at Riku and was met by Riku's. They went flying to each part of the ring. As Sora got up, he was met by a kick to the face. He tried to kick back, but only got air.

"Wow!" Meg said watching in interest. "Riku's really good!"

Sora swung at Riku, Riku blocked it with The Way to Dawn and fired a Dark Aura from his blade and hit Sora.

"**HOW THE HELL ARE YOU BETTER THAN ME!?!? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGER ONE NOW!! YOU COULD HARDLY KEEP UP IN THE PRIDE LANDS!!**" Sora shouted in anger getting up.

"I'm more determined now. And just because you have more darkness, doesn't mean that you have more power!" he shouted as he fired another Dark Aura. "If you had more light than dark, then you might be able to beat me! But now that all you use is darkness, you have no chance!" he sent Sora flying again.

He had cuts all over his body. He was bleeding pretty badly. He was losing, and he hated it.

"**DARKNESS IS SUPOSSED TO BE STRONGER THAN LIGHT!! SO I'M SUPPOESED TO BE STRONGER!! YOU'RE WRONG!!**" Sora couldn't take losing to Riku. Ever since he got the keyblade, he was much stronger than him. Then it hit him. Why he was losing so badly and why Riku was wining. The one thing, besides light, that Riku had that he didn't:

A heart.

Sora used to rely and listen to his heart. Now all he listened to was Aros, and sometimes Zanza. Even though Zanza had ordered him to fight and kill Riku, he would have done it anyway. He had wanted to get rid of Riku so that he wouldn't get in his way. It was his hearts desire in a way. He wanted him out of the way with all of his heart. But recent events made him think otherwise.

Now, only half of his heart wanted to get rid of Riku. The other half wanted to have Riku save him and just go back to the way things were. He was fighting with Riku, and himself.

Just as he thought that, he stopped in mid swing at Riku's head. Riku took the advantage and jumped on Sora. He sat on his stomach and held the Way to Dawn at his neck.

"Come on Sora! Snap out of it! Your light is stronger than your dark! We've seen that it is!"

Riku was right. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it: he was totally right. The dark keyblade flashed to the Kingdom Key, and his eyes went back to blue.

"Mind getting offa me?!" he said. It wasn't his evil voice, though it did hold anger. But that was to be expected since Riku WAS sitting on him and the Way to Dawn WAS at his neck.

"Good to have you back Sora!" Riku said getting offa Sora.

"Good to be back!" he replied, though not moving. "You could have gone A LITTLE easier on the fighting ya know!"

"But, your head is so hard that the message would never have gotten to you!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU ASS HOLE?!?!"

"SORA!!" Kairi came up to them running with tears in her eyes. She kneeled next to Sora and hugged him. "God Riku! You didn't have to hurt him this much! Either way, welcome back! And stay this way this time Sora!"

"O like I wanted to turn evil!" he shot back. "You turn evil for a little while and everyone is on your case about the small things!"

"Sorry Sora!" Riku and Kairi said together.

"Whatever! Just heal me!"

"Fine!" Riku said pulling out a potion and shoving it in Sora's mouth. As he was drinking it, all of his cuts went away one by one. He took the empty bottle out of his mouth and sat up.

"When did you get so good Riku? You were never that good!" Sora said standing up.

"Like I told the other you, I was more determined this time and I had the light on my side. We can have a rematch la…!" the whole underworld started to shake.

"The hell?!" the four teens shouted.

As soon as the shaking stopped Phil answered the 'the hell!?' with:

"The top half must have gone up! Hades must be scared must have lost to Cloud or something! HA!"

"Come on! Let's go see Leon and the gang and let them know that you're ok!" Kairi said holding out her hand for Sora to take it.

"Sure." Sora said about to take her hand when a portal appeared. "Fuck!" he shouted taking a step back.

"Well, well, well. Look whose light got the better of him again." The figure said stepping out of the portal and looking at Sora.

"What the hell do you want BOB?!" naturally emphasizing the 'Bob'.

"BOB?!!" everyone in the room shouted.

"For the last time it's Zanza you little shit!" he shouted at Sora.

"I'm not going back with you again! I'm not gonna be evil again!"

"O yes you are!" he said holding up his hand and aiming it at Sora's heart. "Return!"

When he said that, Sora grabbed his heart and fell to his hands and knees.

"Sora!" everyone yelled again. They tired to rush to his side, but were stopped by Zanza standing in front of them.

"Nu uh ah! Sora's gonna be evil weather he wants to or not!"

"**And I sure do want to!**" the evil in his voice was back. His keyblade, (which was still out) turned back to the completely black one that he had at the beginning of the fight, his eyes were also back. He stood up and walked over to where Zanza was standing.

"Welcome back. Shall we go?" he asked.

"**Ya. Being all good made me feel weird. Let's go before they get a chance to do it again!**"

"Don't worry. They won't. I made sure to get ride of all that useless light in your heart. It's completely dark."

"**Good! Let's go!**" Sora opened up a portal and went in.

"Good luck turning him back to the light with his heart pure black! HAHAHA!" Zanza said.

"LITTLE SHIT!" Riku charged at him and stabbed him right in the stomach! He stumbled back into the portal holding where Riku had stabbed him.

"I'll get you for this!" he said as he disappeared.

"We'll see!" Riku said.

"We were so close that time!" Kairi said.

A bracelet that Meg was wearing glowed and floated up to the sealing. Kairi summoned her blade and locked the world.

"Where did you get that bracelet?" she asked.

"Wonderboy over her!" Meg said pointing to Hercules. "It was the first thing he gave me. I wear it everyday." She hugged him as she said that. And like every other world, Kairi thought of something Sora gave her. It was a pink necklace that she always wore! She loved it.

She grabbed her necklace and said:

"No matter how dark your heart is, we'll get the light back in it Sora!"

"Ya! You still owe me a rematch!" Riku shouted up to the ceiling walking up to Kairi.

TTTTTTTT

LOTS OF TYPING HERE! Sorry! I couldn't get 2 in today! Maybe tomorrow! My friend came over and I can't type while she's here! Even though I did! I also couldn't really think of what to do for this chap and I also got distracted cause a lot of the fics that I read updated today or yesterday do I wanted to read those!

Not as much Sora and Kairi as hoped! But this will do!

PLASTIC COWS TOYS FOR REVIEWERS!!

O! and to Rose93darkness if you need ideas for your fic, just cause that shows great promise, just ask me and I'll help any way that I can! Same goes to anyone that needs help!

SEE YA TOMORROW!! -Angel


	19. Countdown to Light

GREAT! Some people want Sora to stay evil and others are threaten me with spoons and calling me a witch!! MEAN PEOPLE!! Anyway, this fic will be ending soon! T.T but like I said, a sequel will soon follow! Sorry if this fic is to short! I don't want to just do fillers and I've been looking forward to doing the sequel for a long time!

I also have another idea that I'm still debating weather or not to start it yet! If you want me to start it, just say so! I've had this idea, but the plot or how I introduce it is constantly changing! If you want a quick summery, I'll put one in in the next chapter!

Final battle starts in this or the next chappie!! Sorry! Ideas running short!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take this and you'll find your most publicly humiliating moments posted on facebook

**Chapter 19: Countdown to Light**

Zanza stumbled out of the portal and collapsed at the loss of blood from the stab that he had received from Riku upon leaving Olympus. The wound had already healed, but the spot still hurt and he had lost a lot of blood.

Sora was staring out the window at the world filled with darkness. He stared up at the giant moon that was in the sky, and it was growing, though not as fast as he had hopped.

"**We have to get more hearts!**" he shouted turning to look at the fallen Zanza. "**They're gonna be getting closer now that they're more determined! We have to open Kingdom Hearts soon if we want to beat them! Even though my heart isn't at war anymore, I still have a bad feeling that Riku is stronger than me!**"

"Calm down you crazy basturd!" Zanza said, wobbling to his feet. "All we have to do is send out more heartless so we can get more hearts! They'll destroy the heartless, and we'll get their hearts!"

"**Isn't that what Xemmas did? And look what happened to him!**"

"Yes that is what he did. But he didn't have you for an ally! Also, there are more 2 more keyblade wielders now! So that means more hearts!"

"**True. So just send wave after wave like you did to get me like this?**"

'**And I'm only your ally till I get what I want! Then you can be on your merry little way to death!**' Sora thought.

"Pretty much ya. 'cept more!"

"**This could work really well! Let's wait till they think that they're all safe for now, and then send them all!**" he said with an evil smirk.

TTTTTTT

Riku and the gang got back quickly to Radiant Garden to see if there was a way to turn a completely black heart to a pure one again.

"It may be hard, but I still think it's possible to get Sora back to the Hero of Light without having to kill him." The King said after hearing that Sora's heart was plunged further into the infinite abyss that is darkness. "Though, it may be a little harder now that it's pure darkness, or so this Zanza says."

"O!" Riku said, remembering something. "Sora called Zanza 'Bob' when he first came out of the portal. Was there someone with that name that fell to the darkness?"

Everyone fell silent and became deep in thought. No one was sure who this 'Bob' was.

"I think I might know!" Roxas said after thinking deeply for a few minutes. Everyone snapped out of their thoughts for a second a listened to what the nobody had to say.

"I remember Xemmas saying that when he was still a somebody and had a heart, he had a best friend that wasn't one of the apprentices, but was still really smart. He told him everything that he came across in his research. But when Xemmas lost his heart, he assumes that this 'Bob' went into a fit of rage and eventually lost his heart because of it. Or, he gave his heart to the darkness so that he could reunite with his old friend. Zanza is most likely his nobody!"

"Ya! I think I read something that was exactly like that in one of his reports!" Cid said. "He said that he wanted to finish he friends research for him, even if it cost him his heart. And if it did, his nobody and heartless would continue for him! That's what he's planning! He wants to finish all that Xemmas had started! He also might want to get his own heart and Xemmas' back using Kingdom Hearts!"

"And he wanted the keybearer out of the way so that he could do just that!" Leon said. "And if he's practically copying Xemmas,"

"Then he must be at the World That Never Was!" The King said finishing for him.

"And where Sora is too!" Kairi said.

"Looks like that's our next stop!" Riku said walking to the door. The others followed. But when he opened the door, thousands of heartless appeared out of no where.

"CID! GET THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL A COMPUTER FIXED ALREADY!!" Riku said.

Everyone charged out at the mass army of heartless. But they didn't split up in fear that something might go horrible wrong like the last time this happened.

They started to move as a group to what remained of the castle that held Ansems study. They were fighting on the balcony (to be more specific, just outside the door where, towards the end of the game, the 3 fairies gave Sora a gift, it was a keyblade if I remember right). They wanted the room to fight, also to keep the heartless away from innocent people.

"Ya kill one and 10 take it's place!" Cid shouted firing his Cid cannon III.

"Deal Cid!" Riku said killing some himself. "They won't stop coming till something goes wrong or until we make them extinct!"

They just kept coming and coming. Some people fell to the ground in exhaustion to catch their breath for a minute. Soon, almost everyone was on the ground breathing hard. The only ones that were still standing were the King, Leon, Riku and Roxas. Though, I wasn't going to be long till they fall as well.

Leon was the first to fall after getting slashed in the back. Then Roxas met the same fate as him.

Now the heartless were just after the King and Riku.

"Why aren't they going after the others while they're down!?" Riku shouted killing 7 and having 21 take their place.

"O NO!" The King shouted after Riku said that.

"What?!"

"I think I know what's going on here! Sora and Zanza are trying to collect hearts like Xemmas did! There using us to fill Kingdom Hearts!"

"Fuck! And we can't stop killing them or people will get hurt! Including us!"

"All we can do is just keep fighting till they stop coming, or we drop!"

A few minutes after they had that conversation, the others started to get up and fight again. Noticing this, the King and Riku decided that this was a good chance to catch their own breath. They only stayed on the ground for a few minutes than got right back into killing the little monsters.

"How many more can there be?!" Kairi said.

"Look!" Roxas said. "They look like they're starting to slow down! There is less of them now then before! It's only a matter of time now!"

Roxas was right. They were shrinking in numbers. Soon, this very long fight would come to an end. And they were glad for that! The heartless had just kept coming for a few hours! And boy were they all tired!

After about eight more minutes of fighting, they each killed their last heartless. Once the last one disappeared, they all fell to the ground and let out one hell of a heavy sigh of relief.

"That, huff, was, huff, annoying!" Riku said in-between gasps of breath.

"Get, huff, over it!" Roxas replied.

"The brats, huff, right!" Cid said. "That was, huff, annoying!"

"What did you, huff, call me, huff, old man!?"

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Kairi shouted as she fell on her back. "How long had we been fighting anyways?"

"Well," Aerith said. "the sun was low in the sky when we started, and is now high in the sky, so, my guess would be about 5 hours."

Loud groans could be heard all around them.

"Don't worry. Your efforts won't go unnoticed!" a voice said out of nowhere.

Despite being more tired than holy hell, everyone shot up and looked at the top of a piece of metal to see Zanza standing there.

"What the hell do you want you dick!?" naturally said by Riku.

"I just came to thank you for all your help! Kingdom Hearts has never been more full of hearts in centuries! And it's all thanks to you!"

"Basturd!" Leon shouted this time.

"Is that all you wanted or is there a point to this unwanted house call?" Cloud said.

"There's a point. I came to take your hearts personally to add to my collection!"

"O no you don't!" Kairi said.

"Don't worry. I'll make it quick and painless and I'll leave you all with the knowledge that you helped me achieve the ultimate power of all the worlds! Soon I will be king of every last world in the universe!"

"**Help YOU become king? I don't think so!**"

After that was said, the black Kingdom Key went strait through Zanza's chest where his heart would be if he had one.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted, including Zanza.

Sora's face appeared over his shoulder.

"**You didn't think that I wouldn't do this? How naive of you! I planed to do this since the second I met you! **_**You**_** were the one to help **_**me**_**! And now that I no longer need you, you can just disappear!**" Sora pulled the dark Kingdom Key right out of Zanza's chest and he fell to his knees holding his chest and breathing heavily.

"I turn you to the dark side and this is how you repay me?!" he shot turning his head towards Sora.

"**It's just business! This is what happens when you team up with someone stronger than you! You die a painful death!**" and with that he stabbed him again him the back and strait to his stomach.

"Fuck… you!" he said weakly as he disappeared.

Sora turned his attention on the weak and almost helpless hero's.

"**Don't worry! I'm not gonna kill you just yet! I want to do that with the power of Kingdom Hearts coursing through me!**" he disappeared, but not in a portal.

Everyone, assuming that he was gone, started to get up. With the little argument that just took place, Aerith and Donald used what was left or their magic to heal everyone.

Just as they started to leave, they all got caught up in a strange wind and were sent flying into the castle. All except for Kairi that is.

"Not again!" she said as she took a step back. But she bumped into something: Sora.

"**What? You don't like to be alone with me anymore?**" she turned around and stared into his cold eyes, ready to turn away if they were to turn blue again so she wouldn't be hypnotized again.

"I'd like to be alone with you, if you were the real you!"

"**What have I told you before? This is the real me now weather you like it or not!**"

"And I most defiantly do not!"

"**O, but you will!**" Kairi tried to back away, but Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. He then bent down and kissed her right on the lips!

The kiss wasn't at all as Kairi had dreamt of. She had always imaged that his lips would be warm and comforting. But, now his lips were like ice. Even though he only touched her lips, her whole body became frozen and she couldn't move at all.

After a minute in the kiss, Sora finally removed his lips from hers. She didn't move.

"**Did you like that?**" Kairi didn't answer. "**You don't have to answer. Come on. I'll take you back with me.**" He opened up a portal and, still holding Kairi, started to walk through it. Nothing was going to ruin this for him. Except, a part of him.

Roxas came out of nowhere and slashed Sora in the back. He let go of Kairi who started to fall to the ground, but Roxas caught her. He put her on the ground gently to let her catch her breath and turned his attention back to Sora.

"No matter how hard you try, YOUR NOT TAKING KAIRI OR NAMINE FOR THAT MATTER!" he shouted aiming his Kingdom Key at Sora.

"**We'll see about that!**" he fired a Dark Aura at his other self and ran into the portal just before it closed shut.

"Damn him!" he hissed. He looked back at Kairi as she started to get up. By now, everyone else came up to them with worried looks on their faces.

"You ok Kai?" Riku asked.

"Ya. I'm fine. We have to go to the World That Never Was and get him back!" Kairi said with determination in her voice.

"Ya!" The King said in a cheery voice. "And I'm gonna come with you this time to help as much as I can!"

"Thank you!" Riku and Kairi said. "But can we rest first? I'm sore all over!"

"That's perfectly fine!"

They all walked back to Merlin's and got some much needed sleep. Soon, they would go and rescue Sora from the darkness. And this time, he would come back with all of his light in him!

TTTTTTT

No cliffie again! HAPPY!? I may get in another chapter in tonight, but it may be late at night. Well, if you live in New England that is. Otherwise, well, I'm not to sure!

Sora: Are you sure about anything anymore?

Angel: nope! It's fun!

Sora: Scary!

Angel: by the way: I THOUGHT I TIED YOU UP LIKE 2 CHAPTERS AGO!! QUIT DOING THAT!!

Sora: WELL IF YOU WOULD STOP TIEING ME UP FOR ONCE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO BREAK OUT OF IT ANYMORE!! SO STOP IT!!

Angel: NEVER!!

Thank you for all of the reviews! Anyone who reviewed gets slinkies!! O! and Mekishika, I'M TAKING AWAY ALL OF YOUR SPOONS!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! Cough cough hack! Ow! That hurt!

AND TO MUST BEST FRIEND WHO I LOVE, THANK YOU FOR THE DISCLAIMER IDEA!!

Hope to be back later!-Angel


	20. Lonely Heart Within

MY BAD! MY BAD! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday! My best friend came over till like 7 at night, then I got into reading other fics, and then I had to shower, then study my brains out for the German test that I had today and by then, even though I had planned to write and chap between studying and showering, but my head hurt and I was to busy flipping out about the test to come up with anything that would be good enough. Well, if any ideas came that is!

O! and I was surprised to find that some people were upset by the fact that Sora killed Zanza! WOW! Did not see that one coming!

O! one more thing before my ramblings start up again: me and my awesome best friend are writing a fic together that is mostly about us, but does have a plot line in it some where! I'm working on the first chapter, but we've already posted a prologue! So if you want to laugh your ass off: go and read it! It's called Monkey Crushes and Voodoo Sickness! Don't ask! It kinda explains things in the prologue, but not all of it! It's under the TV show Scrubs it you want to be very good and loyal people of my writing! Though, it's not under my name. It's under my friends which is independentthinker! So please read and tell us what you think!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and feel the fiery sting that is no internet, which also equals not fan fic!

**Chapter 20: Lonely Heart Within **

Sora landed in the Castle That Never Was and feel to his knees in the big room. (The room where he found Kairi and Riku). He was panting heavily.

"**That kiss souldn't have taken that much energy outa me!**" he then recalled the fact that his other half had hit him square in the back and it was still bleeding heavily.

"**I'll get him for that!**" he fell to the floor and closed his eyes. He didn't pass out. He was to pissed for that. He closed them to concentrate on the huge hole in his back!

Light shone through the window in the ceiling, (not sure if there is one but go with it!) and hit Sora's back and slowly started the healing process.

"**The one thing that sucks about the darkness is that you can't heal yourself without some type of help! And lucky for me, I get to heal AND have my body filled with the powers of Kingdom Hearts! This time I refuse to lose to those goody-goodies!**"

He was beyond pissed at how things had gone whenever he had confronted his former friends. He lost every time and was never able to get Kairi for himself! Something always stopped him! But this time, he wasn't going to let that happen! Then something hit him:

Why did he want Kairi so bad if it was just lust?!

"**Shit!**" he realized what was keeping him from winning:

His god for-saken heart!

No matter how dark it got, no matter what he felt or did, there would always be some sort of light in his heart that no darkness could cover no matter what he did! The only light in his heart that was left was the fact that he still had some type of keyblade that wasn't made from pure darkness. But he had known about that ever since all this crap had happened to him.

The other part was the love that he had known for Kairi since the day they met! Sora didn't want to love her! He just plain wanted her for pleasure! He didn't need the light that came with love! He sure as hell didn't want it!

How the hell was he supposed to get rid of this light?! He kept giving his heart more and more darkness but nothing got rid of it! What did he have to do!

_Ditch the heart!_ Aros said. _It's not like you want the damn thing! Just get rid of it! Then all you'll be is darkness and that light won't have a chance to get out of the darkness cause you'll be to far gone for anything that they try to pull! I know how! All you have to do is listen to me!_

'**What do I have to do? And how do you know what to do you stupid heartless?!**' he shouted at Aros.

_Before I was sent into you, that ass told me some info in case anything like this ever happened. You remember how you became a heartless 2 years ago by aiming the dark keyblade to your heart to unlock it? It's the exact same thing cept you won't turn into a heartless. Well, not the heartless that we've fought. You won't have a heart, but you'll keep your memories and everything else._

'**Sounds like fun!**' his healing finished, Sora stood up and called forth the Dark Kingdom Key and aimed it at his heart. He struck his chest and was engulfed by a bright light. The light faded and floated away.

_Feel better, King of The Heartless?_

'**I sure as hell do feel better! The darkness in me feels like pure instead of half! It feels great! I never want this feeling to go away!**'

As he felt the power flow through him, his heart kept on floating to the ceiling. But instead of going to Kingdom Hearts like it was supposed to, it enveloped itself in light and transported itself somewhere in the universe. To the one place where it could be kept save until its owner was back to his old senses, the light of the one heart that it had 100 percent connected with: Kairi's Heart!

TTTTTT

Everyone in Merlin's house was fast asleep. But they were rudely interrupted by a blinding light that came out of no where. Everyone woke up instantly. They all looked at the light with shocked expressions.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Leon said with shock in his voice.

"I think it is!" Cloud answered his question.

"A heart!" Donald exclaimed.

The heart just floated their. Not moving to anyone or anywhere. There was something wrong with the heart though.

"What's wrong with it?" Micky asked starting to get close to it. "If someone lost their heart, it should have gone strait to Kingdom Hearts. And, this one looks broken and half in darkness!" once he noticed the darkness part he backed away a few steps.

"What do you mean broken?" Yuffie asked him.

"I mean that it shows a lot of pain, sorrow, sadness, all the emotions on the line of that."

Riku and Kairi looked at each other with worried looks.

"I-it couldn't be!" Kairi said still looking at Riku.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it think it is." He replied now turning his attention to the heart in the center of the room.

"Is what?" Goofy asked looking at the 3 teens. Roxas had the exact same expression as the other 2, only slightly more depressed looking. He knew more than anyone who's heart that was.

"That heart," Roxas said. "it's Sora's. I'd know it anywhere!"

Everyone, except the teens, gasped at this.

"H-how can this be his heart?!" Cid stammered. "Why would he get rid of it?! And better yet, how the hell did he do it!?"

"How, probably just like the first time, aimed the dark Kingdom Key to his heart and unlocked it." Roxas explained. "And as for why," he paused to think things over for a quick second. "he must have wanted to make sure that there was no trace a light anywhere in him. And being the keyblade master, he has some form of light in him no matter what happens, as long as he has his heart." He said the last part in an almost whisper, but they all caught it.

"So," Cloud said. "he just wanted more darkness huh? But what are we gonna do with his heart? We can't send it to Kingdom Hearts. If we do, we'll never get it back in time to save him!"

"Clouds right!" Leon said. "So your majesty, what do you propose we do with his heart?"

Just then the heart started to glow lighter and started to move around the room, as if searching for something.

It stopped when it was in front of Kairi and sped up and went strait into her chest. Everyone got surprised looks on their faces.

"You alright Kai?!" Riku asked, thinking that the darkness in the heart would take over Kairi as well.

"I'm fine." She replied. There was a heavy sigh throughout the room. "I can feel Sora! The real Sora! But also **not** the real Sora."

"What do you mean Kairi?" Micky asked.

"I know it's Sora's heart, that's a fact. But it feels weird."

"Weird how?" Riku asked.

"The darkness is gone if that's what your all worried about. It was gone as soon as it went into me. But, his heart feels, kinda, empty."

"Empty!?!?!" the whole room asked.

"Not empty empty. More lonely than that. There's no joy in his heart. Just pain sorrow, loneliness, fear, those kind of things."

"But that's to be expected in a way seeing as how the darkness did posses his heart and he's been fighting it this whole time." Merlin said.

"Being in the darkness for a long time does that to your heart." Riku said looking at the floor. "If you don't have someone with you or that you're trying to help in anyway possible, you just feel more and more empty as time goes on. And since Sora's out for himself, his good side is crying out for us in a way. It'll take some time to get his heart back to normal, even if we get the rest of him back."

"It's better than nothing though, right?" Kairi said trying to liven up the mood. She knew that Sora wouldn't be the exact same when he got back, no matter how hard he tired. Though, she did plan on helping him. But she didn't think that it would be this bad. Once his heart entered her, she felt like she wanted to cry from the lonely feeling that she got from him.

"Now I'm even more determined! Feeling what he's felt for the past few days makes me want to get there right now! Come on! Let's go!"

"YA!" they all cried out.

Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Micky, Donald and Goofy all left the house and went to get on a ship and fight the final battle of this adventure….hopefully.

TTTTTT

Slight cliffie! My bad! Sorry if this is short! But that seemed like a good place to end! Plus, that extends the fic a little! Also, I kinda wanna go to sleep!!

Sora: you need more sleep Angel!

Angel: I make it up in math!

Indi: you shouldn't do that!

Angel: YOU DID IT THIS AFTERNOON WHILE I DID THE WORK!!

Indi: and your point is?

Angel: … fair enough Indi, fair enough.

Btw: Indi is short for independentthinker. She came up with it and I just wanted to put her in this cause she rocks!

READ MY OTHER STORY EVEN IF YOU DON'T WATCH SCRUBS WHICH YOU TOATLLY SHOULD!!

Since it's veterans day week and all: mini TOY guns that don't hurt any thing!

MY OR MAY NOT TYPE TOMORROW! HOPE SO!-Angel


	21. Final Battle pt 1

Once again, my bad. My head has been killing me lately and seeing as how it was test week for me again, I had to put this off a little. And the fact that I got my report card didn't help! Worst one yet! Luckily, my mom just wants me to try harder and my dad hasn't seen it yet! Seeing those grades told me to do homework better and actually study. So I couldn't update. I also wanted the future chaps to not be a rushed job kinda like my last one was! STUPID FREASHMAN YEAR!!

Another reason I've been busy is the fact that me and my friend have started a story for Scrubs! Even though only the prologue is up, you people will read cause you love my work (and hopefully) me! Yes, I am advertising in my a/n now! My other story Monkey Crushes and Voodoo Sickness. And there is another one that I have given ideas to! It's called You're my Demon! And since I helped you know it's gonna be good!

One more thing: I've been planning on writing another story. Once I get the best plot for it, I'll give you a quick review and you can tell me if you want me to wait and finish this and the sequel, or write that and these 2. One may get more attention but both will be updated as fast as I can! And that one is for Kingdom Hearts.

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take that and I'll take all of your sporks!!

**Chapter 21: Final Battle pt 1**

"**It won't be long now!**" Sora said looking up at the giant Kingdom Hearts. "**Once the others get here, I'll take the power of Kingdom Hearts and destroy them all! Especially Kairi!**"

With no heart in him, Sora had no more feelings for Kairi, and since she had the power of to bring out his light. Even though it was gone for good, he still wanted to be careful and get rid of her.

_Why don't you take Kingdom Hearts now so that they don't try and stop you?_ Aros asked from inside of Sora.

'**Cause I want to see the look of pure terror on their faces when they see me take it all for myself! I also don't want to risk the power diminishing before they get hear. I'm not sure if that can happen and I don't want to risk it!**'

_No wonder why they're trying to get you back so bad: you think everything through so well! You'd make an excellent leader! And you will! Once you get the light wielders out of the way, you can fully become the King of the Heartless!_

'**Now THAT sounds like fun! I can't wait! HAHAHA!**'

But Sora over looked something: his heart.

It may not be in him, but it still possessed one hell of a threat to him! He also underestimates his former friends. Riku has already posed a really big threat to him, so has Roxas, Donald and Goofy can help when they're very determined, he also doesn't know that the King is coming to help out, and Kairi. Well, there is a saying: 'Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman With a Sword'. Or in this cause, Keyblade. And with his heart in her, she stands the biggest threat of all. She was going to bring him to the light even if she had to bring him back bleeding! Damsel in distress my ass!

"**This is going to be easy AND fun!**"

Enjoy that thought while it lasts!

TTTTTT

(on the gummi ship, mere minutes from The World That Never Was).

"There it is." Riku said as the world got into view. "Hold on Sora, you won't have to be in darkness anymore."

"Ya!" Kairi said walking up behind Riku's seat. "You won't have to suffer anymore Sora! You'll be back with us and we'll protect you like you have in the past with us!" she said making a fist just over hers and Sora's hearts.

Once she said that, his heart lost a little bit of the loneliness that it had. He believed them. Better yet, he believed IN them.

"You don't deserve any of this Sora." The King said. "We won't let anything like this happen again!"

"And if it does, which I'm not saying it will," Goofy said. "we'll be right there to help you again!"

"Ya!" Donald said jumping in the air. "We care to much about you Sora! Us and all of the other worlds!"

Everywhere in the universe: "We'll always be with you Sora! We'll help you through everything like you did for us! Don't give up! AND VISIT US MORE OFTEN!!"

Back on the gummi ship.

"Sora's heart feels happier!" Kairi said.

"Why shouldn't it?" Riku asked. "We're on our way to save him from himself and the darkness, and he's inside your chest! He went from hell to heaven, and to looking, to being inside! AHAHAHA!"

_THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!_

Now THAT had to have hurt!

Riku was on the floor with several large red bumps on his head. Everyone else in the ship (Not including Kairi) backed away to the wall and cowered in fear. Kairi took the wheel of the ship to make sure that they all didn't crash seeing as how the captain was out cold.

Kairi's face was bright red not just from her embarrassment, but from Sora's as well. Though, what Riku had said was true. I mean come on! He is 15 after all! What 15 year old doesn't have perverted thoughts!

Despite being totally embarrassed, Kairi couldn't help but smile. She loved having Sora's heart inside of her! She felt as though he was right there behind her. She could feel what he felt. And besides the loneliness he still felt, she could feel love in his heart. And lots of it! Kairi always wondered how Sora felt about her. And now she knew: he loved her just as much as she did to him! She couldn't wait to get him back and get a real kiss out of him!

Riku woke up just as Kairi landed the ship. They all got off and started to walk to the castle. Then they saw the moon. They gasped and stared at it for a long time.

"HOW THE HELL DID IT GET THAT BIG SO FAST!?!?" Riku shouted to nobody in particular.

"It must have gotten that big after we fought in Radiant Garden." The King said not taking his eyes off of the moon. "We did fight for hours on end. I just didn't think it would be this big!"

"We have to hurry before he takes it!" Goofy said as he started to run to the castle. Everyone else followed suit, weapons ready to fend off any heartless that dared to get in their way.

And strangely enough, there were none around to kill.

"This is getting weird." Riku pointed out the obvious. "Why aren't there any heartless or nobodies?"

"Sora must want to fight us at full strength." Micky said. "So he's keeping them away from us. Let's hurry! This place is making me uneasy."

They got to the beginning of the castle and tired to find a way in.

"How did Sora do it the first time?" Riku asked.

"O!" Goofy said remembering. "He aimed the Keyblade at the door and made a path to the door that way."

"Ok! That's what I'll have to do!" Kairi said aiming the blade at the castle. A beam shot out of it and soon a path came out from them and they sprinted in.

There were still no heartless or nobodies. And they were thankful for that.

After running all around the castle, they finally got to a familiar room: it was where they all had met up again.

"**Took you long enough!**" Sora said as he stared down at them right where Xigbar was standing just before he fought and lost to Sora.

"Well, don't you look evil." Riku stated sarcastically.

"**I'm about to look even more evil!**" Sora started to glow a bright yellow light. They all looked out of the window in the ceiling and saw that Kingdom Hearts was suddenly shrinking!

"Shit!" Riku shouted, jumping strait to Sora about to strike.

He never made it to Sora though. The light got stronger and a giant wind sent him flying to the ground. Everyone else just covered their eyes.

When they all looked at the ceiling, Kingdom Hearts was gone. No, wait. There was a teeny tiny moon left. Apparently somebody can't take all of Kingdom Hearts.

They looked at Sora. He looked the same, except that his grin grew and got a more menacing look to it.

"**So, who do I kill first?**"

"Your not killing anybody Sora! We're here to stop you and that's what we're gonna do!" Donald yelled.

"**What can 5 wielders of the light do to stop me?**"

"You'd be surprised what we can do!" Roxas yelled taking a step forward. "It all ends here!"

"**Says who?**"

"Says me!" Micky jumped out from behind a surprised Sora. He didn't have time to react and was sent to the floor right in front of the others.

"**Where the hell did you come from you shitty king!?**" he shouted looking up at the King who was standing where he had just moments before.

"I knew that you would underestimate us so I took a different route so that I could get in a sneak attack! I figured that you wouldn't think that I would come!"

"**Fuck you all!**" he summoned his Dark Kingdom Key getting ready for the onslaught of attacks coming from the group.

They all summoned their own weapons of choice and charged. All except for Kairi. She just stood on the side lines and watched all of her friends fight. She knew what she had to do, and it didn't involve attacking the man that she loved.

And the funny thing is, she wasn't needed for the fighting part! All the boys had the upper hand on Sora. No matter how strong he got, he still couldn't beat them! And that pissed him off SO much!

"What's a matter Sora?" Riku asked sending a barrage of Dark Aura's at Sora. "I thought that you took Kingdom Hearts to make yourself stronger, not weaker!"

"**Shut up!**" he slashed at Donald and Goofy and hit them right in the stomach. He then kicked them right in the spot that he cut them and they went flying and landed right in front of Kairi.

"Donald! Goofy!" Kairi shouted running to their sides. "Are you guys ok?!"

"Ya!" Donald shouted. He tired to stand, but he grabbed his stomach and sat back down along with Goofy.

"You two should rest. Let Riku and the King take care of this! Those cuts do look pretty bad."

"I guess your right Kairi." Goofy said. "We probably should sit this out for a little. They are moving at speeds that I can hardly see let alone fight at!"

He was right. Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Micky were all going at speeds that they were just blurs. They were fighting with all of their strength.

"Lay down you two. I'll heal your wounds." They obeyed.

Micky swung at Sora and only got air. Riku and Roxas tried to hit him to, but got the same results as the King.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Roxas yelled.

"Look out behind you Rox!" Kairi shouted as she looked up from her healing.

To late. Sora came out of a portal and hit Roxas right in the back. It left a huge gash and he fell right to the ground unconscious.

"**One down, five to go!**" he said with and evil smirk.

Riku grabbed Roxas and sprinted him to Kairi.

"We'll finish this fast so that you can give him his heart back!" he whispered to her before he went back to the fighting.

They fought for another 5 minutes before they all landed on the ground and fell to one knee, panting heavily.

Roxas was still out cold, but the gash was gone. Donald and Goofy were healed but didn't go back into fighting, and Kairi wanted to just go up and hug Sora to get him back to her.

"I take it back." Riku said in between gasps. "you're not weaker. Damn it!"

"**Are you ready to give up yet and just let me kill you?**" Sora asked getting up.

"Your not gonna win this Sora!" the King shouted. "There's no way you'll be able to stop us!"

"**And makes you say that? I have Kingdom Hearts' power at my disposal, and in this fight I've hardly used any of its power, and you're all exhausted! How are you gonna stop me!?**"

"Like this!" Riku shouted. "NOW!"

When he yelled that, Kairi sprinted towards Sora and wrapped her arms around him.

"We're not gonna let you do this anymore Sora!" she shouted holding him tighter. "I love you and I know that somewhere, even without your heart, you love me too!"

"**Heartless have no use for 'love'! Just power!**"

"But you're not gonna be a heartless anymore Sora!"

Kairi got up on her toes and kissed Sora on the lips!

His eyes widened big time!

'This is what it was meant to feel like!' Kairi said to herself. 'His lips are warming up and I can feel a heart beat again! Almost there!'

A bright light enveloped them both. They were sent flying. Riku caught Kairi, and Sora landed right where he was standing when they came in.

"You alright Kairi?" Riku asked her.

"Ya I'm fine! But what about Sora!" she said looking in the direction that Sora went flying in.

"Is he back to normal?" Micky asked walking up to them.

"He should be. I can't feel his heart anymore so that should be back in him." Kairi said.

"Roxas is gone so he should be back in Sora!" Donald pointed out.

"So, does that mean it worked?!" Riku said with a little hope in his voice.

"_**Nope!**_" they saw someone standing up where Sora had landed. He was coated in darkness, pure black.

"FUCK!" they all said together. "HOW DID THAT NOT WORK!!?"

"_**Thanks for freeing me! I was getting tired of lending that idiot my power, even though he was stronger than holy hell! And now all that power is mine! AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**_" (that laugh! It burns!)

"Aros!" the King shouted. "What did you do to Sora's heart?!"

"_**Nothing! Thanks to Kairi, it was sent to Kingdom Hearts like it should have before! Thank you Kairi! You helped me get rid of Sora forever! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

Kairi stood there shocked. Eyes close to tears.

"I-I killed Sora!?"

"_**Yup! Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery!**_" Aros charged at Kairi with the Dark Kingdom Key. He fired Dark Aura's at everyone else to get them out of the way. Kairi was still in shock over what he said and couldn't defend herself.

"KAIRI!" Riku shouted getting up and trying to get to her in time. 'Shit! I'm not gonna make it!' he said to himself.

Aros raised his blade and sent it down on the shocked teen!

_CLANG!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Riku shouted while stopping.

"_**HOW THE FUCK DID YOU COME BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT?!!?!**_"

Kairi snapped out of her shock and looked up. What she saw made her face light up instantly.

"SORA!"

TTTTTT

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!!! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A CLIFFE!

Sora: now that was mean!

Indi: nicely done though!

Angel: thanks Indi! And Sora, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAD?!?! I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO NORMAL!! I EVEN TOOK AWAY AROS!!

Sora: the cliffe was still mean! You made them wait a few days and that's how you leave them off?!

Angel: yes! But I do plan on writing tomorrow! SO DON'T FEAR!!

Indi: whenever one of us is near the other, people tend to run away screaming!

Angel: true! How does our math teacher put up with us!?

Indi: I don't know!

Sora: how do I put up with you and your torturing ways Angel?!

Angel: LIKE I KNOW! And Indi will be in a lot of my a/n's at the end! So you'll get a lot more torturing!

Indi: this will be fun! (both get evil smiles on their faces)

Sora: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!

Hope this met your standers after the long wait! I worked my ass off! I planned on ending it with Aros appearing again, but I also wanted the next chap to end with Sora coming to the rescue! And I wasn't gonna make a fight scene that long! Or make the chap very short! So this worked out fine!

LITTLE PUPPIES FOR ALL! Except Mekishika! Since you like to call me mean names, I take the rest of your utensils away from you! Including your sporks!! (pulls out tape recorder and pushes play) Mwuhahaha! That was your evil laugh! If I laugh like that, my cough will get worse and I'll have to stay in bed instead of in front of my comp! The only way you will get them back is if you read my other story, I finish this one, start the sequel, or I just feel like giving them back!

I LOVE BLACKMAIL! AND YOU ALL!!!-Angel


	22. Final Battle pt 2 And the Sad Goodbye

Wow! Mekishika didn't even notice I took all of her silver ware! COOL! Like I promised, I'm updating today! But, this is the last chap of this story! Minus the epilogue of course. But like I constantly remind people, there will be a sequel not to far in the future! So don't worry! There will be a preview of my next story at the end of this chap! Not the sequel though!

Still advertising! READ MY OTHER STORY!! PLEASE!! Save me from me is a good story by one of my loyal reviewers. And You're my demon is a gonna be great seeing as how I helped it's plot and other stuff!

WARNING! may be short!

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and feel the wrath of Mekishika's silver ware!

**Chapter 22: The Final Battle pt 2 and the Sad Goodbye**

"SORA!!" Kairi cried looking at the back or her true love. "It's you! It's really you!"

"HA! I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK!!" Riku shouted. "YOU'RE TO STUBBORN TO STAY GONE!"

"_**BASTURD! How did you come back!? Your heart should be in Kingdom Hearts right now!**_" Sora and Aros still had their weapons locked. And Aros couldn't be more pissed! "_**And how are you dressed like THAT!**_"

Sora was wearing his Final Form outfit. He had one keyblade, Oblivion, locked with the dark Kingdom Key, and the other, OathKeeper, behind his back acting as a shield for Kairi.

"Well, I don't know." It was Sora's regular voice. Although, there was still a little anger in his voice. Well duh! His other half HAD just tried to kill the woman he loved. "All I know is that you're going down!" as he said that, OathKeeper slashed at Aros and sent him flying. He crashed through a wall and didn't move.

"Sora!" Kairi hugged Sora right then and there with his back still to her. "I'm so glad that you're back and that I didn't kill you!" tears started to fall from her eyes.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." Sora broke out of her hug and turned around to hug her back. "Thank you!"

"GET A ROOM!" Riku shouted, walking up to them. "PDA much!"

"O shut up Riku!" Sora let go of Kairi and faced Riku with his hands on his hips. "Just cause you can't get a girl doesn't mean you can ruin moments between me and Kairi!"

"What was that you ass?!" Riku held up one of his fists at the smirking teen.

"SORA!!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"FOR THE LOVE OF……!" he couldn't get his sentence out. They had tackled him again.

"You know, one of these days you're gonna break my spine doing that!!" Riku and Kairi broke out into laughter.

"Well, you're defiantly back to your old self Sora!" Riku said in between laughs.

"Whatever! Now get the hell offa me!"

"NOPE!" the both said squeezing him harder.

"Why I outa… SHIT! HIT THE DECK!" everyone did as he said. And just as they did, a giant Dark Aura went right over them. Donald and Goofy got of Sora right after the attack passed by them.

"_**Missed! How did you know that was coming!?**_" Aros said walking out of the crater that was now in the wall.

"Unlike you I'm not a dumb ass!" Sora shot back.

"_**You're gonna regret that, AFTER YOUR DEAD!!**_" Aros charged at Sora again.

Sora sent Oblivion at him and they clashed again.

"RUN! THIS MIGHT END UP DESTROYING THE CASTLE! RUN!" he shouted at his friends.

"NO!" they all said in unison.

"We're not leaving you again Sora!" Riku said. "We're gonna fight together!"

"_**And you'll die together!**_" heartless and nobodies appeared out of no where and charged at Sora.

Riku and the King killed them all before they even got close to Sora.

"Fine! You can help!" Sora shouted at them. "Just keep the heartless and nobodies at bay! Aros is to strong for you guys to handle! I don't want any of you getting hurt cause of me again!"

"Fine! Take the fun fight without us!" Riku said sounding annoyed. "But you owe us for this!"

"That makes 2 fights I owe you then! And Kai?"

"Ya Sora?" she asked just as she summoned the Flower of Hope.

"I owe you a lot after this! Does me being your boy friend work?"

"HELL YA IT DOES!" she said jumping up and down as she killed some heartless.

"Just keep it PG!" Riku said.

_KONCK! THWACK!_

Sora hit him with his unoccupied OathKeeper and Kairi took a second away from her fighting and hit him with her weapon.

"Ass!" they both mumbled.

Sora charged at Aros while he was still holding off his Oblivion.

"You're gonna pay for all that you've done you ass!"

"_**Don't you mean what you did yourself! I lied! I wasn't put into you! I was already in you! I am your darkness! That ass Bob just gave me a form and made me more powerful! So in a way, I AM YOU!**_"

"Not for long!" Sora aimed OathKeeper at where Aros' heart should be and fired a bright light right at his heart.

Sora called back Oblivion and let Aros fall to the ground.

"_**F-f-fuck…….you!**_"

All of the heartless and nobodies had disappeared right after Aros fell to the floor.

"HA! AND YOU THOUGHT THAT WE WOULD GET HURT SORA!!" Riku said walking up to his best friend. He stopped and stared at him when he didn't yell at Riku for his comment. "Sora?"

"_**Well, if I was gonna go, why not take my light with me!? AHHAHAHAHAHA!**_**"**he disappeared in darkness, (like how all the organization members died).

"What did he mean by that Sora?" Micky asked walking up to him. When he was standing right next to him, he gasped. "No!" he whispered.

Everyone came running after he said that. They all gasped and got looks of horror on their faces: Sora had the Dark Kingdom Key right in his heart.

He pulled it out and fell on his hands and knees breathing heavily.

"Damn him! He stabbed me right after he fell!" he said while gasping.

Kairi ran to his side as he fell to his side. She put his head on her lap.

"Hang on Sora! I'll heal you!" she said trying not to cry.

"I-it won't do anything." Sora's feet started to turn into pure light and float up to the ceiling.

He was dying.

"What are you saying?!" Riku said with nothing but fear and worry in his voice. "You'll make it out of this! You don't die! And you don't give up either! Why start now?!"

"My heart was stabbed with pure darkness and I destroyed half of myself. Who the hell could live through that?!" he coughed up blood after he said that.

"Kai, I want you to have something."

"What?" she asked through her sobs.

Sora slowly lifted his arms to his neck. He lifted his head and took off his crown necklace and held it out for her to take.

"This. So that in a way, I'll always be with you."

Kairi put the necklace on and looked back at Sora.

"Please don't die Sora! I love you to much!" Kairi said as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kairi. I love you too." Sora closed his eyes and his whole body was covered in bright lights and he turned into small orbs of light that floated away.

"NO! SORA! COME BACK!!" Kairi cried at the orbs.

A small tear fell down everyone eyes, including Riku's. He walked over to Kairi and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Come on." He said in a gentle and calm voice. "Let's go back to Radiant Garden and tell the others. Then go back home and hold a memorial service for him." Kairi nodded.

They all walked out of the castle and to the gummi ship. They took off. Nobody said anything the whole ride back to Radiant Garden.

TTTTTTT

They landed the ship and went to tell the others of what happened. No one could believe it. They all went outside and stood out in the cool air of the night. They looked up into the sky, thinking about past experiences with Sora.

"I'll miss you forever Sora!" Kairi said with a single tear falling from her face as she held the new necklace that Sora gave her.

As she looked up at the stars, she could have sworn that as she said that, she saw a falling star glimmering in the night. As it flew past them, small lights fell down from it. It was beautiful!

"One last gift, huh Sora?" Riku asked with a tear falling from his eyes.

"Thank you Sora." Kairi said in a gentle voice. "For everything!"

TTTTTTT

DON'T KILL ME FOR KILLING SORA!!! There is still the epilogue and we can't forget the all faithful sequel now can we!!

Sora: YOU KILLED ME YOU EVIL WITCH!!!

_THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!_

Indi: NOBODY CALLS MY BEST FRIEND/SISTER AN EVIL WITCH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!

Sora: (whimpers)

Indi: THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC ANGEL!!

Angel: Thank you thank you!

Indi: I LOVE YOU! Glomps Angel

Angel: love you too Indi!

If I can persuade my mom, I may be able to stay up later and get in the epilogue. She wants me to go to bed by 11 instead of random hours of the wee morning. I may be able to postpone that till tomorrow! Otherwise, the epilogue will come tomorrow!

CROWN NECKLACES FOR ALL! And Mekishika, this story has pretty much ended and I don't plan on giving back your utensils (pulls out tape recorder again) Mwuhahaha!

LOVE YOU ALL!!-Angel

Preview for future story:

Riku, Micky, Kairi, Donald and Goofy all watching in horror as Malificent hit Sora with another dark lighting attack. They couldn't do anything but watch, being tied up and all.

"This is the end for you Keybearer!" Malificent said raising her staff.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. "Get up and fight! Use your light to break the chains on your hands!"

Sora had tried that time and time again. It wouldn't work. There was no one here to save him.

He really was going to die with all of his friends watching him in horror.

"Die!" Malificent brought down her staff, about to strike Sora's heart dead on.

Then, out of no where, someone KICKED Sora out of the way.

"ANYONE BUT HER!" the King and Donald shouted and the newcomer stopped the staff in mid air with the Kingdom Key that was lying on the ground next to Sora.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sora said trying to get to his feet but only got as far as his knees.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!!?" Malificent shouted, still fighting to hit the girl with her staff.

"Who am I you ask?" she said. "SOMEONE THAT'S VERY PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW!!" she took the keyblade out of the struggle and swung at Malificent. It hit her right in the stomach.

"Shit!" she said stumbling back, trying to get into a portal that she just made.

"ON NO YOU DON'T!" the mysterious girl shouted, striking Malificent again in the heart.

"Fuck you little girl!" she said as she started to disappear.

"I take that as an insult! I anit little!"

TTTTTT


	23. Epilogue: End, or Beginning?

Well, here I am again, shirking off homework to type! Then again, my science teacher doesn't really check it and that gives me more time to do it! As soon as I have a name for the sequel, that will be up! Either way it will most likely come up tomorrow!

Thank you E Muja SN for saying I was evil for killing Sora/Roxas! That really made me feel loved…NOT! DO I HAVE TO TAKE AWAY YOUR SILVER WARE LIKE I DID WITH Mekishika!? Since this was your first offense, as far as I know or care, I'll let you off with a warning this time!

ADVERTISEMENT! READ MY OTHER STORY AND REVIEW OR I'LL WAIT TO POST THE SEQUEL FOR A LONG LONG TIME!!! Save me from me is awesome and written by a loyal reviewer! And You're my demon is gonna be really good seeing as how I helped with it! If you want your stories to be awesome, ask me for help! (little to much boasting! But I feel like it tonight!)

Disclaimer: only own idea. Take it and I'll take your silver ware in your sleep!!

**Epilogue: End, or Beginning?**

The next day, after the light show, Riku and Kairi headed back to Destiny Islands to tell all their friends and Sora's mother of what had happened. Since there was no body, they couldn't have a normal funeral.

But, all they did was mourn his death. They didn't have any type of funeral at all.

Deep in their hearts, they knew that Sora wasn't gone for good. Hell, his mom said the funniest thing once Riku and Kairi told her what happened: (btw, after they all came back after killing the organization, they told their parents what had happened over the past 2 years.)

"THAT DUMB ASS OF A SON!!! THAT'S JUST LIKE HIM TO GIVE INTO THE DARKNESS!! IF HE WAS HERE RIGHT NOW I WOULD HIT HIM SOME MANY TIMES OVER THE HEAD!!!" Riku and Kairi couldn't help but crack up at that comment. Then knew Sora had gotten his craziness from somewhere, but they both thought that it wasn't from his mom cause she was always so quite and nice.

Once they stopped laughing, Sora's mom got more serious.

"Don't worry kids. You know Sora! That idiot is to stubborn to stay gone for long! He'll be back in no time so that I can hit him!" ok, not as serious as it should have been. But it did reassure them!

"Your right!" Kairi said. "In my heart in know that Sora is out there somewhere! Just ready to pop out of nowhere saying 'Ha! Fooled you! I was never dead!'" Kairi started to cry as she said that. Both Sora's mom and Riku comforted her.

There was still a chance that Sora was out there somewhere. But there also was a chance that he was really gone from all the worlds forever. Realizing this, the three of them cried silently for a little while.

After they finished crying, Riku and Kairi said their goodbyes and went to their usual spot by the badly bent tree.

"It seems so real and not real that he's gone at the same time, doesn't it?" Riku asked sitting on the tree while Kairi leaned on it, her arms crossed while they rested on the tree.

"Ya." She replied in a calm voice. "It's true what they say, you never know what you have until it's gone, no matter how corny it sounds."

They stared at the sunset in silence for a few minutes. Then Riku said:

"Ya know, it makes me sad that the next time we see Sora, we may have to fight to save the worlds again. Just like with me. And an even sadder thought is that he may not be the Sora that we know and love anymore! He could be totally different!"

"I hope both of your points are wrong Riku." Kairi said grabbing her pink heart necklace.

"But just think about it! Sora could be ten feet tall! Have wings! Horns! Two, no, three heads! Tentacles! The possibilities are endless!" he through his arms up to emphasize his points.

Kairi stared at him blankly for a few minutes before doubling over in laughter.

"That sounds like something Sora would say about you!" she said in between laughs.

"And who do you think thought him to say those things!?"

"His mother from what I saw today!"

"WHAT!?!" his voice screeched when he yelled that.

"Thanks Riku." Kairi said whipping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "I really needed that!"

"Any time! And like his mom said: he'll be back soon. All we have to do is wait from him to come back!"

"Is it me or is all I do is wait for one or BOTH of you to come back?" Kairi said not at all trying to hid the aggravation or annoyance in her voice.

"It's not you. AND IT'S NOT OUR FAULT THAT WE HAVE TO KILL EVIL LITTLE BLACK AND WHITE THINGS ALL THE TIME!!" he snapped at her.

"I know. It just gets hard to do sometimes!" tears started to fall from her eyes, but in sadness this time.

"I miss him so much!" she said in between sobs.

"I know Kai. O go d how I know." He said hugging her.

TTTTTTT

"Well Pete, looks like we finally got our castle back to ourselves!" Maleficent said as she walked into the room where Sora had died. "It needs to be fixed and remodeled though. As soon as that is finished we'll be able to take over all the worlds now that the Keybearer is dead!"

"That sounds mighty fine there Maleficent!" Pete answered. "Though I do wish that I was the one to do him in!"

"Like you would last five second in a fight with that annoying little basturd!"

Maleficent raised her staff and the room turned into a dark purple color. The wall that Aros had crashed into was now fixed.

"Now, lets start planning our revenge against that useless king!"

TTTTTT

A figure in an organization coat stepped out of a portal of what appeared to be darkness, but had a different feel to it.

The figure had landed in the ruins of the Hollow Bastion castle. He was in one of the many library's with someone else.

"You wouldn't be Bob/Zanza's heartless now would you?" the figure asked the other person who was looking at a book.

"And what if I am?" he replied with anger in his voice.

"I came here to tell you that your nobody is dead. Long dead."

"WHAT!?! THAT CAN'T BE!! WHO DID THIS! I'LL KILL HIM!!"

"That isn't necessary my friend."

"And why is that?"

"Cause his killer was the keybearer, and now he has fallen as well, never to return."

"Why are you telling me this and who the hell are you!?"

"Why, I can't tell you. As for who I am," the figure took off his hood and reveled the face of what appeared to be a man in his early twenties, with yellowish blue eyes, and long dark brown hair that reached his shoulders with bangs that covered most of his eyes. "you may call me Zane. I was born when the keybearer died. I was created from the sorrow of his friend hearts. And I plan to use that to my advantage!"

TTTTTTT

"Riku?" Kairi asked after they had let go of each other and stared out at the now dark sky in front of them.

"Ya Kairi?" he asked in return.

"I'm glad that I met you and Sora. No matter how bad things turn out, I know that things will work out in the end! Sora's gonna come back the exact same way that he was when he left!"

"I know. And all we have to do is tell him to hurry up and get his ass back here!"

"Sora, no matter where you are, I'll always love you!"

Kairi held tightly on the crown necklace that Sora gave her just moments before he died. As she tightened her grip on it, she could have sworn that she heard him say something. But it was muffled and she couldn't tell what it was he said.

The wind picked up suddenly. It was a gentle wind with a gentle voice in it:

"I'll always love you too! I'll love you forever!"

THE END!!!

HEHE! That was so romantic!!

Sora: I guess that gives me a little hope for the future. I still fear what you plan to do to me though! That will never stop!

Indi: at least your not our math teacher who has to deal with BOTH of us all the time! And here you don't have to deal with me till the end!

Angel: ya! Don't complain so much or I will give you tentacles or a second head!

Indi: but that would mean we could look at his perfect face more!

Angel: true. But Riku's hotter!

Indi: true that true that!

Thank you all for staying with me to the bitter end! The sequel will hopefully be up tomorrow! If not then, then Tuesday!

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS TO THE END!! For that, tell me what you want personally and I'll give it to you in the first chap of the sequel!

E Muja SN! You are the best! She reviewed for my other story and was the first to review for this one! You rock my cucu bananas friend!!

LOVE YA ALL!!!!-Angel


End file.
